The Bet
by SereneDream
Summary: It all started with a bet... Could Sami Zayn finally land Seth Rollins' sister and risk everything?
1. Chapter 1

*I don't own a thing, other than my character Leah :)

/

"Leah! Get up!" Seth shouted from the other side of the bedroom door, rapping his fist in an attempt to wake his sleeping sister.

But a familiar gravelly voice that belonged to a certain somebody he basically banished from the apartment answered instead. "Fuck you!"

Seth let out an exasperated sound, shaking his head in utter disbelief. "Dean? Man, what the hell are you doing here?"

He could hear the guy chuckling which immediately sent Seth rolling his eyes at his response. "Sleeping..."

Seth's frustrated sigh could be heard from the other side as well as his footsteps leading back into his own room. It was way too early to deal with Dean Ambrose.

"He's pissed," Leah whispered, swiping her dark chestnut hair away from her face. She was wedged between the wall and Dean, his arm draped over her middle- the weight crushing her insides.

Dean yawned, pulling her even closer, keen on sleep. "When isn't he?"

"Exactly," They heard Seth answer for himself.

"Only speaking the truth, asshole!" Dean shouted. Leah rolled her eyes while her brother and "ex" shouted back and forth or rather to a door.

"Say that again... I have no problem leaving you here today, ya fucking lunatic," Seth threatened.

A groan of sorts emanated out of Dean's mouth and he finally opened his eyes. He squinted at first, the bright sunlight peering into the room blinding him. "Your brother really is an asshole," he grumbled, retracting his arms from Leah so he could sit over the edge of the bed. But his head pounded and actually pained him. Dean didn't know if he could make it to his feet.

The night before was wild- Dean and Kevin running their mouths about who could out drink who. The two were too stubborn to give up, riddled with pride even if it ensured them both a trip to the hospital with alcohol poisoning. Now Dean was paying for it and somewhere he knew Kevin was as well.

"So are you," Leah snickered, tossing Dean his shirt. He slipped the material through his arms, over his chest but he fell back against the covers, rubbing at his tired, heavy eyes. He felt like shit and a whole lot of regret.

Leah was about to get out of bed, but Dean pulled her down. His hands instinctively gripped at her hips and turned them around, pinning her to the bed. "You comin' with us today?" he mumbled, oblivious to her trying to wiggle out of his grip.

Him and Seth were headed to the gym before the hour long drive to the indie promotion they wrestled for, along with the others- Sami and Kevin. But Leah shook her head. Other commitments occupied her time. "I told Seth I would until Paige and I landed that photoshoot we were holding out for."

"Nice," Dean nodded, their embrace of sorts interrupted by Seth.

He stood against the now opened bedroom door, his arms folded across his chest as he stared daggers at Dean. "Can you get off my sister?"

"Already did last night... Over and over again," Dean chuckled, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

Seth shuddered. Any sex act involving his own flesh and blood made every hair on his body stand up and his stomach turn in every which way. It haunted him.

"Man, I don't wanna hear about anything that involves you and my sister," Seth said as Dean kissed Leah before crawling off her and the bed. He was quick to pull on his jeans and pop a cigarette in his mouth before Seth grabbed the lighter from his hands.

"Bet you get an earful, huh?" Dean asked, snatching the lighter back.

"Yeah, when you were allowed over here."

"I have to run things by you now?"

Leah rolled her eyes. It was obvious her brother wasn't as forgiving as she was... Which was either a good or a bad thing.

"Hey, you still coming with us?" Seth asked, his attention to Leah. She shook her head, swiping through her phone, opening up her conversation from the night before with Becky.

"No... Busy," she answered absent-mindedly, quickly scanning the texts that made up the conversation between the two. With furrowed brows, one text stood out like a sore thumb and Leah contemplated whether Becky meant to send it.

Because she definitely did and it wasn't intended for her eyes. And to make matters awkward, she actually read the text aloud.

 **'Kevin, last night was amazing. I don't want us to be a secret anymore...'**

Seth and Dean snapped their heads in her direction, giving Leah the weirdest look. "What?" Seth was quick to ask.

"Kevin?" Dean gritted, that name alone striking a deep cord as the events from night before filled his head.

"You and Kevin?" Seth couldn't even believe he was asking Leah.

She shot him a questionable look. "No, not me you idiot!"

"Are you sure?" Dean pestered.

"Really?" Seth questioned, rolling his eyes. Now Dean was beginning to question Leah's sense of commitment?

Leah stared right at Dean. "Obviously, you asshole."

"Then why'd you say that?"

"Nevermind! Nevermind!"

"Leah, what the hell is going on?" Seth asked, utterly confused with the conversation.

"Yeah... Why'd you mention Kevin?" Dean seethed.

"I didn't..."

Now Seth and Dean stood and sat in utter confusion. "What in the fuck?" Seth mumbled.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dean shouted.

"Fine! I read Becky's text out loud!" Leah exclaimed in frustration, having enough of the two pressing her for information. She covered her mouth with both hands once she realized she just outed her friend's obvious secret text.

"Woah..."

"Those two, this entire time?"

"Becky is going to kill me," Leah mumbled.

"Kevin too," Dean added.

Seth on the other hand found the newly outed information amusing. "I kinda figured they had something going on but what the hell is Becky talking about _last night_? Kevin was so drunk out of his mind... There's no way that could have happened."

"That's the perfect excuse for it to happen, actually," Dean said.

"I mean the act itself... He couldn't even tell his right hand from his left, or the fact that he even had hands."

All the while Dean and Seth argued nonsense, Leah and Becky's conversation continued as Becky finally realized she'd sent the wrong text to the wrong friend.

 **That wasn't meant for you**

 _You and Kevin? All this time?_

 **Yes...**

 _Holy shit!_

 **I guess I have a lot of explaining to do?**

 _YES YOU DO_

 **Since I'm in your neck of the woods, I'll swing by**

 _Come by whenever. Seth and Dean are here but they're leaving soon_

 **Dean's there?**

 _Don't change the subject..._ _And sorry in advance._

 **Sorry for what?**

 _You'll find out soon enough._

 **xXx**

If Seth could pick anybody else to ride in a car with for about an hour, he would never think twice about passing up the offer. In fact, Dean wouldn't even be an option.

Seth had grown to really hate Dean over the last couple weeks ever since news broke that he was in fact cheating on Leah. It even surprised Seth when he heard his voice only to discover he came home with Leah the night before. But he didn't put it past her or him for that matter... Their relationship was nothing short of volatile including constant petty fights and sex. It was never really a relationship and Seth even questioned why the ruined sanctity of the so called relationship bothered him. But then the one and only reason that mattered a hell of a lot reminded him that Leah was his blood, his younger sister by three years. Nobody ever messed with his family.

"Why'd you do it?" Seth blurted out, turning the Crüe down low.

"What?" Dean asked, unaware he was in for an interrogation.

"Don't play stupid... Actually, I shouldn't expect anything less."

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned back in the seat. Folding his arms across his chest, he now realized what Seth was getting at.

"Why'd you cheat on Leah?"

"Why's the sky blue, why's the grass green?" Dean retorted in his typical sarcastic fashion.

Seth rolled his own eyes in disdain. "Man... Tell me the truth. Why'd you do it?"

"We were never together _together..._ I could fuck whoever I wanted and I did."

"That's my sister, man," Seth reminded him.

"Yeah, no shit," Dean chuckled, "She knew I didn't do relationships. So did you."

"Yeah but I expected a little more outta ya, Ambrose... Especially when it came to my sister."

Dean was annoyed. "Yeah, I get it... Leah's your sister."

"Exactly," Seth shot back.

"Did you forget she always does the opposite of what you tell her? Aren't I the perfect example?" Dean asked, that cocky grin shinning through. It made Seth wanna jump out of his seat and strangle the bastard but he figured they could settle it in the ring if they were to face each other that night.

"Yeah and you could be the last too," Seth shot back.

"Good luck with that... You and I will just end up having the same shitty conversation tomorrow morning when you find me in her bed again," Dean chuckled.

Seth felt tested. That's the absolute last thing he wanted. Leah deserved better and Dean deserved less, in his eyes. He felt it was up to him to prove everything Dean had to say, wrong.

"Yeah, well... We'll see about that, looney bin."

 **xXx**

It was coming close to eleven on the dot with all the guys seated around a table inside their usual hangout. Itwas one of the best bars to be plus it's where Becky worked which meant half priced beers all around.

Kevin who hadn't yet taken a sip of his beer was a hungover, jittery mess, looking all around for the red head he shared a secret with... A secret now everyone of their friends knew about thanks to Leah and her big mouth.

"So, you and Becky, huh?" Dean asked, smirking behind his glass. He'd gotten a kick out of the unlikely pair together but really, it was only a matter of time.

"What's it to you, Ambrose?" Kevin shot back like a hiss. He'd been defensive since the news broke but that was typical Kevin fashion. But anything that came out of Dean's gab usually pissed him off anyways.

"Your little secret is out now... I'm just saying what everyone's thinking. We want the dirt."

Kevin rolled his eyes. Like he would disclose anything to him. "That's all cause Leah couldn't keep her mouth shut."

"Just how I like her," Dean shot back while Seth grimaced. He hated his sister being referred to as a gaping mouthed anything.

Sami was getting a kick out of the events unfolding around him, especially when it involved his best friend Kevin. For once he was actually pretty quiet, all day actually, which was nice. Sami didn't have to sit through an explanation of why Kevin was the "master" of this or that.

"Man, this is exciting... Glad I came out for this," Sami chuckled behind his glass.

"Shut up Sami," Kevin was quick to shoot once he spotted Leah, Paige and Becky at the busy bar trying to order their drinks. But the overwhelmed bartender- scatter brained and all- wouldn't suffice.

Becky scoffed, mumbling under her breath about newbies as she took her place behind the counter, grabbing a bottle of tequila for herself.

"Becky, what the hell are you doing?" Paige questioned, "You going to drink yourself into a coma?"

"That's the plan actually thanks to this one with the big mouth." Becky glared at Leah who in turn shrugged.

"I'm sorry. It just came out," Leah defended, "And it didn't help that you sent your little secret text to the wrong person."

Becky just groaned. "Yeah, yeah... But still."

"Why are you so weird about it anyways? You two had sex, so what?"

"Exactly what she said," Paige agreed.

"It's not like I'm ashamed or anything." Becky really wasn't. But it was the way they went about it that frustrated her. Her and Kevin had been close friends for years. They so happened to have been going about the deed for a month without anyone knowing and it was going well. But now since it was out in the open and knowing the friends they hung around, she panicked wondering what would come of it now since she was practically in love with him.

"Then what the hell is wrong?" Paige questioned, leaning over the bar to grab a couple beers for herself and Leah.

"I like him," Becky admitted, the words alone igniting that fluffy feeling inside. It was scary, really.

"Becky!" Leah gushed. Paige placed her hands over her heart, the raven haired girl who was never really one for expressing feelings, was actually feeling like she too was in love- with the idea of Becky and Kevin together.

"Can we just go over there already?" Paige asked. She shoved her hand in her pocket, pulling out a ten to cover for the beers. "You're not avoiding him. I won't allow it since I know what you two have been up to."

"I know."

The girls, Becky included since Paige wouldn't let go of her arm, joined the guys' table- pulling up a couple chairs and Paige planting herself in Seth's lap.

They all greeted one another, except Kevin and Becky. They kept their mouths shut, instead sharing a glance between themselves. It was awkward for them of course.

Leah could sense the tension, so she steered away as far as possible. "How was the show tonight?" She asked, grabbing for Sami's cap to place on her head.

"Good... Tag match tonight."

"Against my brother and Kevin?"

"Yep... I made your brother tap out," Sami announced proudly.

Dean was about to open his mouth to comment with something witty about his sister but Seth stopped him. "Don't you fucking dare."

Sami chuckled. "You should have been there... It was great actually."

"Maybe next time," Leah smiled, "I always love seeing him get knocked on his ass."

"Me too, Lee," Sami agreed, "Always the highlight of my night."

"Couldn't agree more," Dean added, setting his empty glass on the table. Looking over at the bar, the scatterbrained bartender was still busy. "Hey, who do I have to screw to get a damn beer around here?"

"Well, don't look at Becky," Sami mumbled, Kevin glaring his way.

"Actually, don't even mention Becky at all," Seth chuckled, embracing the embarrassment their two friends were sucked into.

Kevin went to open his mouth but instead he glanced at Becky who shook her head, shooting him a small smile. These were their friends- a bunch of sarcastic, wild jokers who loved to make one another uncomfortable as possible. Becky knew it and Kevin nodded, realizing it too.

"All of you are assholes!" Kevin chuckled.

"Damn straight... The best in town," Dean mumbled, looking around the table at the lot of them nodding along in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but my character Leah! :)

/

"Dean won't leave me alone," Leah groaned, but Paige had no sympathy whatsoever.

"That's because you let him into your pants the other night."

Leah rolled her eyes, staring down at Dean's texts and missed calls. It wasn't anything important- just Dean itching for another fuck.

"You try and say no when he can't keep his hands off you and that voice starts ringing in your ears."

Paige laughed. "I think we've all been there... But I guess some of us have a little more will power than others."

Leah tossed her phone to the side of Paige's bed, tired of the texts staring her back. "There's my willpower," she mumbled, pointing to the device.

"How long will it last this time?"

Leah ignored her question. Personally she didn't even want to think of her answer.

"Maybe I should just live by your mantra," she said.

Paige was a loner in her relationship with Seth that spanned a year and a half, so far. She wasn't one for feelings or emotions and it took her a hell of a long time to utter "I love you" to Seth. Even taking the next step- moving in with her boyfriend- scared the living shit out of her and she'd been doing whatever she could to dodge that bullet ever since Seth first asked months ago.

"How's that going for you anyways?" Leah asked.

"If I move in, that means I'll see your face every morning." Paige's usual defence mechanism kicked in, along with a shrug like the matter didn't matter at all.

Leah smirked. "I honestly don't think that's a bad thing."

Paige was determined to steer the conversation away from her insecurities, bringing up an idea she'd been pondering for awhile now. "What if I set you up with someone?"

Leah's eyes grew big. "That depends on who and why?"

"I'm tired of you and Dean," Paige admitted, "A relationship shouldn't be measly hookups, you hooch."

"Really? This coming from the girl whose too scared to move in with my brother?"

Paige sighed. "This isn't about me. It's about finding you someone other than Dean."

"Who do you have in mind?"

Paige smiled like the little devil she was. "Corey."

"No!"

"Oh come on! And Seth will back me up! He's a great mechanic since you're obviously in need of one and he can be your little picking on the side."

"Oh my God..."

"Just give it a shot, Leah... What's the worst that could happen that's already happened with Dean?"

Leah just laughed, not one for the idea whatsoever. "N-fucking-O!"

xXx

Seth, Kevin and Sami sat around Seth and Leah's apartment, consumed by a stack of old wrestling videos and a case of beer when the yelling began.

Leah had been on the phone with Dean for two hours straight- a fight erupting because Leah was sick of Dean's lack of commitment. As for Dean, he was pissed Leah hadn't ran back to him as quickly as he expected her to.

It was back and forth, meaningless sounding and completely audible.

The fighting was painful to hear from the living room and Leah's strained voice was enough to make Seth wanna jump through the phone and ring Dean senseless if it weren't for Kevin and Sami sitting beside him.

"Jesus," Kevin mumbled, "What the hell is going on with her?"

"Obviously has something to do with Dean," Sami answered, "He's the only one that can make her pissed off like that... Aside from Seth."

"Dean cheated on," Seth informed

the two, "Sounds like she won't get back with him or something."

"It's Dean. Did she really expect anything less?" Kevin's smart alecky tone shining through his words, "She'll be his doormat by the end of the week."

Seth ignored him. "She needs a decent, honest, nice guy that isn't Ambrose. Christ, I'd pay someone to sweep her off her feet at this point."

Kevin chuckled, a light bulb going off in his head. "Sounds like Sami's calling."

"What?!" Sami blurted out. He wasn't expecting Kevin to divulge that fact.

Seth thought for a second, coming up with a sudden realization surrounding his friend. "Sami's single..."

"He is very single," Kevin agreed, ready to drop a bombshell, "And he's had the hots for Leah since he met her."

"Really?"

Sami shrugged. There was no denying it now. "Uh... I mean, yeah."

"Not like he could do it anyways," Kevin said, convinced it was too big a job for his best friend.

But Sami furrowed his brows, sort of offended with Kevin's lack of confidence. "What do you mean by that?"

"Come on... Good guy Sami Zayn here trying to pick up a girl like Leah? I don't even think you have it in you."

"Are you kidding me?"

Kevin shook his head. "Nope. Ambrose has some weird hold on her anyways. No way you could compete with that."

Seth thought for a second. Sami was the perfect fit... He was a nice, honest guy who'd known Leah longer than most of their group of friends, even longer than he knew Sami. And he was just finding out he liked Leah this whole time?

"Why am I only finding out now about you liking Leah this whole time?" Seth asked.

Sami shrugged. "I was good at hiding it?"

"Not anymore," Kevin snickered.

"Wait," Seth smiled, pointing over to Kevin, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Possibly... Does it involve Sami and Leah?"

Seth nodded, exchanging an interesting glance with Sami who in turn rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"Oh nothing," Seth said, playing coy, "Just you maybe asking my sister out and hoping something comes out of it so Ambrose is finally outta the damn picture," he suggested, grinning like a mad man. He thought his plan on the fly was genius.

But Sami, however, laughed at how insane Seth's idea sounded. "You're fucking crazy," he mumbled, "How the hell do you expect me to do that!"

"I have faith in ya," Seth said, "Plus, how could she not like you like that? Come on! You're in shape, you're into the whole punk rock thing, you have a beard."

"Great attributes," Kevin added.

Sami stood to his feet. "You two are crazy... There's absolutely no way I'm even agreeing to this, even if she-"

The creaky sound of Leah's door opened, interrupting Sami who immediately sat his ass back down, fearful she'd heard the entire bat shit crazy plan. Seth sunk into the couch, glancing at Sami first then at Kevin who could barely keep together.

"Seth?" Leah called out, leaning against the island in the kitchen. From where she stood, she could see Sami and Seth perfectly- Kevin's back towards her... Which was perfect since he was about to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Seth felt his stomach drop to the floor. _Oh shit. "_ Yeah?"

"What's Corey's number?" Leah asked, picking through a pile of papers.

 _Corey?_

Seth shared a look with Sami, finding it a little easier to breathe, Sami too. She hadn't heard a thing. "Why do you want his number?" Seth asked.

Leah sighed. "Paige wanted me to call him about getting my car fixed."

No. That wasn't the real reason. And Seth remembered now.

Paige was toying with the idea of double dating with Corey and Leah. It would have been great if Seth didn't know Sami's newfound crush.

"Sami knows cars," Seth blurted out. Sami's reaction was priceless. If it weren't for Seth stomping on Sami's foot, he was sure Leah would have questioned what was up.

Kevin's face turned red as he tried keeping his laughter in. He was actually the one who knew more about cars than Sami did. But he went with it anyways. "Oh yeah, Sami's gold when it comes to cars... Plus he won't charge ya a dime."

Leah smiled at Sami. "Really? Who would have thought?"

Seth was pleased she was actually buying into it.

"I won't make you take a look at it now... Not much to look at in the dark anyways. But Paige and I have a shoot at one, tomorrow afternoon. Why don't you come over after?"

Sami nodded, like a bobble head. "Yeah, perfect," he answered, his mind unable to process how the hell he'd be able to come across as car savvy with Leah around. But there was no turning back now.

"Okay, well thanks Sami." Leah smiled before leaving the living room, heading back to her room.

As soon as that door shut, Seth let out a huge sigh of relief and Sami threw his hands to his face- covering his eyes. He was mortified. "I know nothing about cars! How the hell am I supposed to help her?" He panicked, racking his mind for anything he might have learned in automotive class- the last time he ever looked at a car with some intent to fix it... Automotive class, ten years ago.

"Relax... I'll figure it out," Seth mumbled, having no idea how. "But are you in this or not?"

Before Sami could even answer, Kevin chimed it. "You're lucky Seth set that up for you. I bet on your own you couldn't even score a date with her, let alone kiss her. And don't get me started about getting in her pants... Sorry Seth."

Seth cringed and Sami was straight up appalled. "You really don't think I can make her fall for a guy like me?"

"Nope," Kevin was quick to say.

To Sami, everything about this ridiculous plan or bet was just that- ridiculous. But he wanted nothing more than to prove Kevin wrong and maybe score a chance with Seth's sister... Finally.

"You know what? I'm in."

Seth sat there, wide eyed and all. He never thought for a second how ridiculous it was pawning his sister off but the idea of Sami and Leah together just sounded good. He wasn't passing it up and Kevin's doubts only made Sami more determined- his competitive nature taking the best of him. Kevin should have known better.

"Then I bet you, Sami fucking Zayn," Kevin muttered, pointing his finger directly at him, "You couldn't kiss her in a week, score a date in three and fuck her in four. And to show you that I'm serious, _Bobby Orr 1962_ is up for grabs my friend."

"Oh, you bastard..." Sami mumbled. Kevin's vintage Bobby Orr hockey card- a super valuable piece of nostalgia up for grabs? Sami hated himself for even considering the bet now.

"So you in?" Seth asked.

Sami hesitated for awhile but finally extended his hand to shake Seth's first, his grip painfully right once he shook Kevin's next- the bet officially in place.

"You got it."

 **xXx**

 _Is this for real?_

Sami was sure this was some kinda reward for the work that had been done to Leah's old rust bucket, even though it wasn't his work to claim. But there was no way he'd be passing up the little slice of heaven that was admiring from afar.

"Holy shit... Wow."

Seth had the great idea of having Sami and Kevin sort out what was actually wrong with the piece of shit while Leah was shooting- disguising Kevin's work as Sami's. It was perfect.

 _"It was a leaky radiator,_ " Sami remembered, just like Kevin coached him to say, _"I patched it up with sealant."_

He couldn't have thanked Kevin enough for his help and Seth for coming up with an actual brilliant plan to dodge such a bullet.

Now Sami could relax and enjoy his first experience on set. It really was heaven. He'd never seen anything like it.

Sure there were many times he'd seen her in a bikini and pictures from other shoots were one thing but actually seeing her model in person was another.

She really was a sight to see- Her long brown hair loosely curled, some bits twisted into braids, wrapped around her head like a crown. She looked so natural, almost no makeup gracing her skin. He liked her better that way- her natural beauty shining through. And that body draped in a tight, rather revealing lace number... Goddamn. Sami had never stared so much in his life.

"You know this is the only time I'm okay with you looking at my sister dressed like that," Seth whispered.

"Fair enough," Sami nodded.

"Hey! You made it," Paige beamed, wrapping her arms around Seth, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"Yeah. Didn't take long for Sami to figure out what was wrong with Leah's car," Seth informed, weirded out while associating Sami and cars especially in front of Paige.

She was in disbelief herself, pointing her finger at Sami suspiciously. "You? Really?"

"Yep," Sami shrugged with the straightest expression possible.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I really wouldn't take you for the type, Sami... I thought it was Kevin's thing."

Sami shrugged again. "Everyone's got hidden talents, right?"

"Some more than others," Paige smirked, "But it saved her from visiting Corey's shop... 'Cause I know how much she wanted to do that."

"Sami's a godsend," Seth said.

"So," Sami started, his hands in his pockets, looking around the place... But really he was scoping Leah out the entire time. "This is interesting."

"Usually is... Sometimes less clothing, too," Paige casually dropped.

"Wow," Sami breathed, covering his obvious excitement with a chuckle. Thankfully where they stood in the dim corner, Paige couldn't see his red, flushed cheeks.

"I guess she should be the one to tell you, but she got a call all the way from New York. This time the big wigs wanna meet with her!" Paige announced so proudly to Seth. He smiled, knowing that was her ultimate goal when she figured modelling was her calling.

"Good for her. I'm proud of her," Seth beamed, "When is that happening?"

"After my birthday, of course," Paige giggled, "There's no way she's missing that."

It was as if Sami were disconnected from the conversation happening between Paige and Seth once Leah happened to approach, a huge smile on her face. "Hey," she greeted, standing right in front of Sami.

"Hey... You look great." He couldn't help the compliment slipping out of his mouth.

"Thanks," Leah laughed, folding her arms across her chest. Now she was really teasing...

"How'd it go with old rust bucket?" She asked.

 _'... Leaky radiator... I patched it up with sealant...'_ Sami remembered.

"Good... Just a leaky radiator. Patched it up for ya."

"Really?" Leah asked excitedly. Her car had literally been driving her insane for so long.

"Yep," Sami smiled.

"Thank you so much," Leah said, hugging him. He wasn't expecting it but he wrapped his arms around her too, chuckling.

"No problem, Lee."

"I owe you."

"Nah," Sami played it off, "Don't worry about it."

"Nope... I'll get you back. It's the least I could do anyways since you saved me from dishing out money, and a date with Corey," Leah said, looking at Paige with a smirk on her face.

"Wouldn't he have been a good fit for her?" Paige asked Seth. "You have to be the one to agree with me."

But Seth shook his head, glancing over at Sami quickly. "Nah," Seth said, "I always pictured her with someone else actually."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything but Leah! Enjoy ;)

/

It'd been a long day for everyone- Seth up early making sure everything with the car went off without a hitch and Paige busy with hers and Leah's shoot. Seth had drifted off to sleep in her bed and Paige was left watching pointless television. But something was off- she kept thinking back to Sami's good deed of the day. Someone who she thought knew nothing about anything motorized had a sudden interest in offering to fix Leah's car? Even though Paige basically had someone lined up to do the job? Sami was the last person in the world she'd ever think of when it came to fixing things.

"Seth... Wake up," Paige urged, throwing herself on top of her still sleeping boyfriend. He didn't move a muscle, his mouth hung open as he continued to sleep.

"Seth!" Paige whined, annoying herself. She shook him repeatedly till he finally pried an eye open.

"What? What's going on?" A groggy, still half asleep Seth asked.

"Wake up."

"Why?"

"'Cause we need to talk."

That woke Seth up like a fire lit underneath him. Paige was amused at how quickly he regained consciousness, as if he'd never been asleep the entire time. "Why, what's wrong?" He asked, worry setting in. He never liked hearing those words out of anyone's mouth.

Paige giggled, giving him a quick kiss of reassurance. "Nothing's wrong... Well, not really actually. I guess I'm just confused."

Seth was puzzled. "About what?"

"Sami."

"Oh..."

Paige rested her elbows on Seth's chest, propping her hands underneath her chin. "How and why did Sami offer to fix Leah's car?"

"Uh... I don't know. Cause he's a nice guy?" Seth sounded as convincing as ever, at least he thought he did. Paige wasn't as convinced as he was, her instinct telling her something was up.

"You're keeping something from me," Paige accused.

As calm and collected as Seth could be, he played it off like it was absolutely nothing. "I'm doing what?"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

Paige rolled her eyes. She could see right through him. "That... You know I'm on to something and you're trying to act as if it's absolutely nothing. Tell me now, Seth."

"I'm not keeping anything from you."

"Seth!"

He was sticking to his word and he was not about to drop the ball and let Paige in on the little bet he'd made alongside Sami and Kevin. He wasn't going down that easy.

"Tell me now, or I'll rip your head off like one of those disgusting stick bugs."

Seth chuckled, "Praying mantis, babe... But you gotta have sex with me first."

Again Paige rolled her eyes. "That's what I meant."

The two stared at one another like a duel, neither one willing to give up. Paige, as determined as the little raven haired woman was, she was also stubborn as hell as Seth already knew. If he'd protest and refuse to give her any inkling to tie Sami and Leah together, she'd press harder and harder. Even Seth knew damn well what kinda girl she was and he began to crack under her dark, piercing gaze.

"Sami's got something for Leah, doesn't he?" Paige questioned.

"No..."

With another piercing stare, Seth had finally cracked. "Yes... Yes, he does."

Paige threw her hands up in the air in victory, grinning from ear to ear. "Why didn't you tell me! Why's it a big secret?"

"Well..."

"What now?"

With a sigh, Seth knew what kind of risk he was about to take. But if he were to be honest, there's was absolutely no way he could keep a thing from his girlfriend. "Uhm... I'm trying to get Sami and Leah together."

"Trying how? By making him Leah's personal mechanic which I highly, highly doubt is actually true."

Seth scratched at his beard, cringing as he contemplated spilling the beans. "Well... Sami's got a month to land Leah."

"... What?"

Paige's face was wiped clear of any expression. Seth couldn't read her. He didn't know if she was angry, upset, pissed off. It only made him regret his decision over and over. Not only did he quite possibly fuck up the bet for Sami, but Seth had gone to prove himself as twisted- bidding and meddling in his sister's love life.

xXx

"Told you so!" Kevin's brash voice echoed in Sami's ears, reminding him that the clock was ticking and he'd gotten nowhere with this bet so far. "Nothing remotely close to anything, Sami..."

It was the night of Paige's birthday, the party in full swing until Paige begged for everyone to come back to her place. Kevin refused though, wanting to wait for Becky's shift to end before joining the others at Paige's apartment. But for the time being, while Kevin waited impatiently for Becky, he couldn't help but talk his best friend's ear off.

In turn, Sami now regretted even hanging back with Kevin. "This is so stupid... Do you realize how stupid this actually is?" Sami asked.

With Kevin's constant reminders, Sami was actually coming to his senses. Leah wasn't some pawn in some game. It made Sami feel horrible and no matter how many times he wanted to back out, the fire inside that was his competitive nature burned like fucking crazy once Kevin continued running his mouth.

"You're just saying that cause you know you're losing... And I will never, ever let you live it down if you back out... Or lose."

Sami groaned. There was no truer statement then that.

"What about Leah?"

"What about her?"

"I don't know... Just doesn't feel right. Doesn't feel natural. It's like I'm coming onto her because I have to."

"Coming onto her? You haven't done anything!"

Sami scoffed. "You know what I mean."

"Well, you like her right?" Kevin asked, rolling his eyes.

Sami nodded his head slowly.

"Then just go with it... You can forget it's a bet. But I won't," Kevin chuckled, the unimpressed look written on Sami's face adding to his laughter. "Tonight's the night... You don't make a move, you lose."

"Doesn't matter anymore... It shouldn't feel like it's being forced," Sami mumbled.

Kevin shrugged, in his own little world once the red head nodded his way, shinning him a smile as she pointed to the exit. Her shift was over and immediately Kevin stood to his feet. "Let's go... Maybe tonight'll finally be your lucky night."

Sami was weirded out the entire walk to Paige's apartment- Becky and Kevin walking hand in hand, talking lowly amongst themselves. Something came of their night together and it only made Sami want to pursue something with Leah.

Aside from the stupid bet, he wanted someone to smile at and smile back at him. He wanted a hand to hold and lips to kiss. It'd been so long since Sami had been in a relationship and with the opportunity standing right in front of him he wanted to pass it up?

Sami let out a frustrated sigh Becky and Kevin didn't notice. Going back and forth between his conscious and what he actually wanted was tiring. So for once, and only once, Sami decided to take Kevin's piece of advice.

 **"Just go with it."**

Sami followed Becky and Kevin up the stairs to Paige's floor, the pumping sound of music coming from her apartment. Becky knocked on the door, laughing at the sight staring back at her once the door opened.

Paige was blitzed out of her mind, the raven haired girl draped in a pink boa and sash with _'birthday girl'_ written on it. She chugged her beer, waving them in before shutting the door behind her.

"Finally! Took you guys forever!" She giggled.

Sami ventured off to the kitchen, grabbing himself a bottle of beer as he searched around the small group. He was caught up in his search that he even didn't notice Leah standing beside him, leaning over the counter.

"Hey," she greeted to Sami's surprise.

"Oh hey... What's up?"

"Nothing... Glad you're here though. Paige was getting to be a little too much."

"That's like an every day occurrence," Sami joked, looking at her empty hands, "Not drinking tonight?"

"No... I got a gig downtown in the morning so I figured I'd give it a rest for one night. That's why I'm hiding in here cause Paige is pissed I'm not drinking."

Sami chuckled. "Well, I'll keep you company and hide out with you."

"You better."

Sami stuck by his words- hiding out with Leah till they were finally outed by a drunken Paige who swung her finger in Leah's direction, eyebrows furrowed as she squinted a glare. "You!"

"What?"

"If you're not drinking, then you're playing."

"Playing what?"

"Spin the bottle."

"What are we? Twelve?" Sami chimed in.

Paige rolled her eyes, losing her footing for a second. "No and I don't care... It's my birthday, my rules."

Leah sighed. "Whatever, princess."

"You too Sami!" Paige mumbled, her finger pointed in his direction.

"Me? Why me?"

"Cause everyones playing..."

"Guess no one ever said no to you before?"

"Nope... And you're not about to be the first, Mr. Zayn."

Sami weighed his options, coming to the conclusion that his participating in such a juvenile game could mean the possibility of finally kissing Leah. He could only hope. So he agreed, him and Leah following Paige to the living room where the music was turned down- not as loud as before, the beat softer. Go figure Paige would chose a mellow melody for such a game.

It was an interesting bunch seated around the coffee table- Seth who was completely buzzed, wearing a pair of blue fuzzy sunglasses, chugging his beer to prepare himself for Paige's nightmare game.

Dean had some random broad seated in his lap, hoping this whole sherade would help him score big. The only sober ones were Kevin, Becky, Sami and Leah who sat in silence awaiting Paige to spin the stupid bottle so they could get this whole thing over with.

"I'm going first," Paige announced, spinning the bottle which landed right on Kevin.

"What!" He exclaimed while the room erupted into laughter. Even Becky giggled.

"You're not Seth!" Paige's innocent voice peeped.

Leah laughed. "And you wanted to play this game... It's like karma."

Paige glared, mumbling an almost incoherent sorry to Seth before she leaned over and planted a very quick, peckish kiss on a very unexpected Kevin.

"There!" Paige announced proudly. She pointed her finger to Leah then to the bottle. "Your turn, my lovely."

Groaning, Leah hesitated for a second before she actually spun the stupid bottle.

And Sami might have well had a heart attack once he noticed the thing pointing right at him. Kevin's face dropped, realizing by some great higher power, Sami might have still had a chance with this bet.

"Ouuuu!" Paige and Seth cooed in unison.

Leah chuckled, looking over at Sami. She didn't seem phased one bit, but deep down inside Sami felt like nervous and anxious wreck. This was finally his chance, something he'd wanted for a long time and now the chance presented itself right in front of him, literally.

"I on the other hand won't kiss Sami like I'm kissing my grand mother," Leah taunted Paige's kiss, or rather peck, with Kevin. Sami felt his cheeks burn, eyes widen with that statement alone. Leah wasn't playing around.

He didn't even stand a chance once she leaned in quickly but smoothly, planting her lips on his. It was a weird feeling, two of of his six friends mentally cheering him on for finally achieving the first part of the bet. But the feeling subsided and he was enjoying the way their lips and tongues moved in sync, so naturally, so electric.

"Holy!" Becky shouted, slamming her hands on the table with her mouth hung open. Everyone around the table except for Dean cat called and roared, the kiss lasting a hell of a lot longer than expected.

Kevin was actually smiling and happy for his friend. Maybe Sami had it in him after all, even if this time it was riding off pure luck. Maybe this was the push Sami needed to drive him.

Either way Kevin wanted to look at it, the two of them seemed to be enjoying the kiss the spinning of the bottle dealt them.

 **xXx**

 _"A bet? And Leah doesn't know?"_

 _Seth shook his head._

 _"Are you insane?"_

 _"I'm desperate, actually... Sami fessed up his feelings for her and I was sick of her and Ambrose. Everything else just sorta fell into place."_

 _"So who fixed the car, really?"_

 _"Kevin."_

 _"I knew it! Well, not really but I figured Sami and cars do not mix whatsoever."_

 _"Please don't say anything to Leah... I wanna see if this works."_

 _"She's not a guinea pig, Seth."_

 _"Exactly, Paige... What about you trying to set her up with Corey? I know that's what you were trying to do."_

 _"Setting someone up is a lot different than conning someone."_

 _"I'm not conning anyone... Sami legitimately likes her. He has for years. I'm just speeding up the process... Don't you think it'd be nice to see her happy with someone like Sami?"_

 _"Actually, yeah..."_

 _"Exactly... You know I can't do this on my own. And Kevin's no help."_

 _"So you want my help?"_

 _"Yeah I do."_

"Oh my God," Paige mumbled, rolling around on her bedroom floor in an attempt to sit up. But it was no use with the constant pounding headache literally crushing her skull from the inside out. She was hungover after a long and wild night of partying- the perfect way to ring in her twenty fourth birthday.

But she didn't feel perfect at all. In fact she was pissed, wondering why the hell she was even on the floor while Becky and Leah took up her bed.

"Why the hell am I on the floor?" Paige mumbled, laying face down on her stomach.

Leah pried an eye open, pulling the blankets overtop her and Becky as she turned on her side. It was early in the morning, almost 6:30 on the dot and only a few hours till she needed to head back to her apartment, pick up her car and head downtown to her shoot. "We left you where you passed out," she yawned, closing her eyes again.

"Bitches..."

"Glad we did," Becky chimed in, "Your bed is seriously the comfiest thing ever."

"Yeah... That's why Seth and I have loads of sex on it," Paige laughed into the floor.

Leah groaned, throwing the covers off. "Well, that woke me up."

"Good. And, well, since you're awake," Paige started, lifting her head slowly. The events of the night before slowly sifted their way into her head and she remembered Leah and Sami kissing. And the fact that she was able to come up with the idea of spin the bottle for Sami and Leah as well as keep Seth's little secret under wraps in her drunken state amazed her.

"Can we talk about that kiss between you and Sami?"

"Oh my God! Yessss!" Becky exclaimed, completely awake too.

"It's too early for this!"

"Oh come on," Becky whined, "Don't run away from it Leah!"

Leah giggled, pulling the covers over her face. "Okay... What about it?"

She was coy about it and Becky saw right through her.

"What about it? Really? The two of you were sucking face right in front of us and you're gonna play it off like that?" Becky questioned.

Paige propped her elbows, resting her head in her hands as she smiled at Leah. "What do you think about Sami?"

"And is he a good kisser?" Becky chimed in, mimicking Paige. Once Leah didn't answer, Becky began to poke at her sides, determined to get some sort of answer out of her. That wasn't just some kiss with absolutely nothing behind it.

"Okay, okay," Leah breathed, pushing her friend's hand away, "I'll admit I liked it."

Becky raised her arms in victory, satisfied she was actually able to poke a confession out of Leah. Paige smiled. "After that kiss I'm surprised you two didn't end up back 'ere," Becky laughed.

Paige smirked, throwing her pillow at the red head. "That's how you and Kevin started, isn't it?"

"Shut it."

"Whatever, it was fun," Leah shrugged, dragging her tires self out of Paige's bed to the bathroom to shower. "And I'd do it again."

 _I hope,_ the little voice inside Paige's head repeated. As much as she hated the idea to begin with, there was no way she could pass up a hook up involving two of her friends she was undoubtedly excited about.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything but my character Leah :) Enjoy xo.

/

"Fuck!" Leah exclaimed, slamming her palms against the steering wheel of her car. The inevitable happened... The piece of shit car had finally exerted the last bit of life it had and left her stranded in the outskirts. She regretted even taking the supposed short cut, a by pass, instead of sticking to the main roads like a good girl.

"Just my fucking luck..."

Now she needed to call a tow truck and find a ride back home since her gig was shot.

It was still fairly early- 8:30am. She wondered who to call as Paige nursed a hangover and Becky was probably still asleep at Paige's. She'd kick herself later but the thought of calling Dean crossed her mind for a brief second or two.

But pulling out her phone, Leah's fingers tapped on the first name that came to mind.

 **Sami.**

It surprised her that she thought of him over her own damn brother who was probably just as hung over as Paige. But he'd been on her mind long before Paige and Becky's interrogation.

So she dialled his number, a couple of rings later his voice filled her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sami. I'm sorry, it's early, I know but are you busy?"

"No, no. Why? What's up?"

"Well... I'm kinda stuck."

Sami chuckled. "Stuck? Where at?"

"The outskirts... My car broke down."

"Oh... Shit." Sami smacked his hand against his forehead, sure he was in for it now.

"Leah, I'm sorry... I feel like it's my fault," he apologized, in all seriousness. He truly felt like shit.

"Sami, if anything you prolonged the little shit box' life even if was only a days worth."

"Well, if you put it that way... So I guess you need a ride?"

"Would be nice."

"Okay. I'll be there, Lee," Sami said before he hung up. He stood to his feet, eyeing the cheerful smirk plastered all over Seth's mug while trying to keep a straight face himself.

"What're you smiling for?"

"Picking up Leah, huh?" Seth asked. It seemed like he'd never been so thrilled in his entire life... And he was still managing through the world's worst hangover.

"Yeah and I think it's all my fault... Well, Kevin's actually. Her car broke down."

"Shit box?" Seth asked.

Sami nodded.

"Hey, you got yourself a reason right? Now go and be her knight in shining armour, bring her one of those disgusting lattes she loves so much, while your at it and drive off into the sunset with my lovely sister... I give you permission," Seth informed him with a shrug like it was the easiest thing to do.

But Sami wasn't as convinced as he was. "Why do you and Kevin make it seem so easy? I kissed her out of pure luck last night and now you expect her to fall head over heels for me?"

Seth snorted. It amused him how much Sami doubted himself... And Sami never doubted anything. "Have some faith, Sami... Plus, you need to score a date to stay in this bet with Kevin. I'm simply just helping you out for Leah's sake."

"Yeah, yeah," Sami hated to admit, "I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck! Even though you don't need it!" Seth shouted as Sami left the apartment. He trekked down the elevator and out the front entrance to his own car.

He slipped his keys into the ignition, tapping the palms of his hands against the steering wheel till he riled up the courage to actually drive the thing.

He was nervous seeing her... God, the thought of her lips on his sent him into a frenzy- erupting into a boiling hot sweat.

"It was a kiss, that's it," he mumbled to himself as a reminder, "Calm the fuck down."

 _Yeah... But it was a fucking spectacular kiss you haven't experienced in years, actually._

Sami did as Seth suggested. He stopped by the nearest Starbucks to pick up a latte for Leah and a big ass coffee for himself before pulling on to the by pass leading to where Leah broke down.

To calm his nervousness, Sami had his good ol' _Appetite for Destruction_ CD blaring while driving down the highway, humming along with Axl absentmindedly when Leah's car came into sight, the little brunette sitting on top of the trunk.

"' _Baby you been lookin' real good'_ is right," Sami quoted before turning the volume down.

Leah sat atop the trunk of her car, her slender, half naked legs crossed- heeled feet dangling over the back bumper. She wore a pair of black shorts, a red and black striped crop top, her grey sweater tied around her waist and that beautiful head of hair pulled into a long intricate messy bun.

Sami mumbled gibberish at the sight of her along with Axl's voice playing in the background, wondering how he'd even go about asking her out looking like that. "Good God," he mumbled, hoping she wasn't too good at reading lips once he parked in front of her.

She smiled, thrilled he was there. "Thank you so much," she gushed, hoping off her broke car as Sami stepped out of his.

"Yeah, it's no problem," Sami began, grabbing the hot beverages from the cup holders, "And I bring coffee."

"Jeez, full service, huh?" Leah asked as she grabbed for her cup.

Sami smiled. "What a place to break down at... What the hell are you doing all the way out here anyways?"

"Thought I could beat the traffic heading into downtown since I left late. I should have just taken the train from Paige's instead and not gone home to change. I'm pretty sure I won't even make my shoot now."

"Shit... Lee, I'm sorry, I still feel like this is all my fault."

"Don't be sorry, Sam... It was honestly some bogus concept shoot to hold me over till next weekend. If that's even possible anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sami questioned.

"Well, before this piece of shit broke down, I got a call from an agency in New York about the meeting that's coming up. I really think they wanna offer me a deal," Leah smiled, the exact phone call replaying in her head.

"That's great," Sami said, a smile on his face too.

"Just hope I can get this thing fixed so I can still make it down."

This was finally Sami's chance- an easy " _yes_ " in his eyes. She was in desperate need of a ride to New York and he had a working car plus a free weekend on hand. It was perfect.

So Sami offered a deal he was hoping she wouldn't refuse.

"I can drive you down, if you want?" Sami shrugged, playing it off like it wasn't a big deal at all.

Leah sipped her drink, those beautiful eyes staring back at him. She thought about his offer, at first wondering how inconvenienced that would make Sami. "I can't ask you to do that," she said, shaking her head.

But as determined as Sami was, he wasn't ready to give up that easy. "You're not asking... I am."

 _Check and mate._

"Actually, I'm offering, Lee," he corrected. He got her there.

But Leah still hesitated for good reason. "You sure?"

Sami nodded. He was more than sure. "Yep."

Finally Leah accepted, a smile crossing her face again. "Okay. Well, thank you. You're like a godsend."

"Nah... Just helping you out, Lee,"Sami said as he joined Leah on the back end of her car as they waited for the tow truck to pick up the now dead shit mobile.

xXx

"Hey, I'm heading out Kev... I'll see you later," Seth announced as he put on his shoes. Kevin appeared from the bathroom, in a pair of shorts and shirt, a towel draped around his neck having just stepped out of the shower.

"See ya, man," he said, turning his back as Seth opened the front door except he was met with Becky just as she was about to knock.

"Oh, hey," the red head stammered, just as surprised as Seth. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"Yeah, well we headed back here to watch some old DVD's then we passed out," Seth chuckled, "Paige still at her place?"

Becky nodded, looking over his shoulder for Kevin. "Is Kevin here?"

"Yup." Seth stepped aside, letting Becky in. Kevin appeared again, actually smiling which was still new for Seth to see.

"I'll leave you to it," Seth mumbled, waving awkwardly before he left, closing the door behind him. Becky set her purse down, kind of stalling before Kevin nodded for her to sit with him in the living room. The two sat beside each other, exhaling before Kevin spoke first.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, but he was quick to justify himself, "I mean, not like I don't want you here or anything... I'm just curious."

Becky smiled. Damn, he loved that smile. He loved everything about her, actually- that wit, that accent... Her brightly coloured red hair, the most vibrant colour he'd ever seen. She embodied perfection in his eyes and he was crazy about the beyond beautiful woman sitting next to him.

With her hands on her knees and her eyes glued to the floor, she recited the very words she rehearsed on her way over. "I kinda wanted to talk about some things... We really haven't had the opportunity to talk since everyone found out about us... Especially last night."

Kevin agreed. "Yeah... Yeah I know. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. I just... I don't know. I don't want things to be weird between us now."

"I don't think anythings weird, actually." Kevin

"Good... Cause I didn't either. I just thought maybe you'd have second thoughts or regrets," Becky mumbled, her own insecurities ridiculous once said aloud.

Kevin thought she was absolutely mad. "No, God no. That's crazy, Becky."

"I know... So where do we stand?" Becky asked, a tiny part of her still fearing the worst.

But Kevin didn't think any different of their relationship since the news broke. His feelings for her stood proud and tall. "I still wanna be with you Becks... Everyone knowing doesn't change how I feel about you."

It was such a whirlwind experiencing Kevin away from his friends. He was soft in the way he spoke- his compliments and comments melting her like a stick of butter. This was the side of him Becky fell in love with months ago and she could breath a little easier knowing the same feelings she felt were reciprocated.

With a smile her eyes followed his fingers intertwining with hers. "I was hopin' you'd say that," she mumbled but Kevin heard her words loud and clear. He always could.

"I feel the same way, Kev."

He smiled at their hands fitted together. "It's better this way. No more hiding."

Becky giggled. "I think we were stupid to fear what everyone would think... Don't you?"

Kevin shrugged. "Guess so... It was all new to us though."

"Yeah," Becky smiled. Kevin placed a kiss on her forehead, garnering eye contact. They stared at one another for a second before their lips met, sealing the deal with a genuine kiss.

"No more hidin', Owens," Becky giggled against his lips, "No more."

"Deal."

xXx

 _$789.00_

 _Holy shit..._

Leah wrote the dreaded amount on an old print she found on top of her dresser- the quote she received while talking to the mechanic over the phone. She didn't understand what was wrong with the piece of shit, but something that costly wasn't any good. It was like a punch in the gut twice over once she heard a price like that.

There was no way she could come up with eight hundred bucks on the spot which only made Leah anxious for the meeting in New York hopefully leading to a contract. If she landed one, that meant she could move and no more car. It was perfect- a reason to finally give up good 'ol shit box for fast pace, subway city life instead.

"Leah?" She heard Seth call out,

the sound of the front door shutting behind him. "You home?"

"Yeah," she shouted back, laying on her bed, her head propped against a pillow. She had enough of thinking finances for one night.

Seth's footsteps neared, his hand slowly pushing open the bedroom door. He looked somber, a look she wasn't used to seeing Seth sport. Immediately it struck her as odd. "What's wrong?"

Seth shrugged, stepping foot inside her room. "I need a drink... Wanna go out?"

"Okay... But why?"

Her brother sat on the edge of her bed, sighing. "It's Paige..."

"Why?" Leah asked, sitting up.

"I just... I asked her again if she'd be willing to take the next step. You know, move in. But I got nothing. Fucking nothing."

Seth had finally cracked and it was about time he did. Paige was cut from a different cloth, so to speak. She wasn't a relationship type of person. She wasn't an emotional, sit around the camp fire and discuss our emotions kinda person either. But Seth didn't care. He loved her anyways and now it caught up with him- wearing him dry and helpless.

It felt one sided. It didn't feel like a relationship anymore but the more Seth thought about it... Was it really a relationship to begin with?

"It's like she doesn't wanna be together... I try so hard to do everything right so she's comfortable but I have needs too. I don't wanna do this the rest of my life."

Leah sat in amazement. Never had her brother shared his feelings like this. "Wow... Seth," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him.

"What the hell do I do?" He questioned. He was pretty fed up and with everything on his plate lately with the WWE tryout on the horizon, he wondered what the future held for him and Paige if they couldn't get through their issues now.

"Does she know about the tryout?" Leah asked, on the same page as Seth.

That's why Seth had been eager for her to move in. He was confident in his chances of landing a developmental contract which meant a huge move to Florida... But with even bigger consequences in losing Paige if she wasn't up for living together or moving across the land for him.

"No... I wanted to try this out first, the whole moving in thing to see if it'd work before anything came of the tryout."

Leah sighed. "You should tell her you have an opportunity coming up. Maybe then she'll take the risk and move in if it meant losing what you guys have. But do you really expect her to move all the way to Florida with you if you get in?"

Seth's shoulders hung low. "No," he answered in full honesty, "I don't."

"But I didn't expect her to stay when I told her I loved her either."

"So there's hope, right?" Leah asked.

With a nod, a small smile formed at Seth's lips. "Yeah... But this is huge."

"Of course it is... But it's obvious she has her insecurities, Seth. I just don't want you heartbroken if she isn't for it."

"I know," he mumbled, standing from the bed, "But I've gotten this far with her. I gotta try, right?"

"Yup," Leah agreed, joining her brother, "You still up for that drink?"

He smiled. "Oh that was happening regardless of this conversation."

"Good... But you're driving. I no longer have a goddamn car."

Seth internally cringed, wondering what became of Sami and his supposed mechanic skills. "Yeah... I didn't see your car when I pulled in. What happened with the shit mobile?"

"It finally died on me... Sami was nice enough to pick me up this morning."

Seth chuckled. "Yeah, I heard... But why didn't you call me?"

"You were just as hungover as Paige. And plus, I don't regret my decision. Sami even came with coffee. Since when the hell have you done that?"

Seth scoffed. "I'm your brother... I don't need to do any of that. The fact that I'm living and breathing, here to help you in any situation should be enough."

Leah laughed, her arm around Seth's shoulder as they headed towards the front door- ready to leave for that drink. "Whatever... I'll just stick to calling Sami if I'm ever in a shitty situation ever again. Because at least he comes with coffee. You'll just come with a mouthful of _'I told you so.'_ "


	5. Chapter 5

Yaaay, new chapter :) I don't own anything but my character Leah! Enjoy :)

/

 _Kevin: Where abouts are you guys?_

 _Sami: About an hour outta the city._

 _K: Hope you packed condoms._

 _S: That isn't the reason I offered her a ride to NY._

 _K: Should be... Chicks dig the city of love._

 _S: You mean Paris..._

 _K: Whatever, man... Just get it in._

Sami shoved his phone back into his pants pocket, completely over his stupid conversation with Kevin. He stood outside, leaned against the car as Leah was inside paying for gas. They had about an hour to go and Leah insisted on driving the rest of the way to give Sami a break.

He didn't mind, even insisting himself.

"Ready?" Leah asked, pushing her sunglasses further up her nose as he made her way over to Sami.

"Born ready," he smiled.

Once the two pulled back onto the highway, Sami had finally gotten his hands on Leah's portfolio sitting on top of her purse. He couldn't help flipping through the small binder, coming across all sorts of interesting poses and attire adorning her body.

"So what do you think?" Leah asked, glancing over at Sami who bit his lip as he came across an array of different photos. From sultry boudoir shots to ones that looked like they came straight out of a fancy fashion magazine, she looked like a real deal model.

Sami was mesmerized. "It's uh... These are really, really good."

A pale colour of red swept across Leah's cheeks, a blush none the less. "Thanks," she uttered.

Sami continued flipping through the rest of the book, deeming his ultimate favorite the Princess Leia inspired slave bikini from last year's Halloween.

"Figured I'd put it to use before going out to the bar that night," Leah said, noticing Sami gawking at the photo. The blush across we cheeks might have well been permanent now.

"Can't believe we pulled off the whole Star Wars thing," Sami remembered quite proudly. It took a lot of convincing, liquor and empty promises but the whole gang did in deed dress up that night- Seth as Luke, Sami as a storm trooper, Dean as Han, Kevin as Vader and Becky and Paige as Ewoks.

Leah smiled, pointing over to the binder. "I actually have that one picture of all of us tapped to the inside flap of that binder."

"Really?"

She nodded and Sami went looking. "Of course. It's my favorite picture of all of us... It cheers me up whenever I miss my strange bunch."

Sami found the picture, along with a few others. But one stood out in particular. Taped between a selfie of Leah and Becky and another with Seth was one of just Leah and Sami from Halloween night. He had his arm around her bare shoulders, his mask in hand and the two holding shots to the camera. The smiles on their faces made Sami smile right then and there. But he felt sad too. Leah was always gone here or there, weekends in New York and in an around their town so committed to building her portfolio and gaining experience. He began to miss her and knowing the feeling was reciprocated through these pictures even if it included their group of friends made this car ride and trip a hell of a lot better. It was like catching up on lost time.

"You've been so busy lately," he commented.

"I know. So have you guys since the tryout is coming up."

"Yeah... WWE." Just uttering the name filled Sami with excitement just as it did the rest. If he could land a try out and quite possibly a developmental contract with the biggest company in the world, they'd be set. It was Sami's biggest dream and having a shot at it along with his friends meant absolutely everything.

"No doubt, you're gonna make it... All of you guys. And I'll finally have an excuse to go to Florida to see you."

 _You._

"All of you," Leah corrected, like it wasn't noticeable when it really, really was. "Especially Paige."

Sami cleared his throat, shifting the subject. "What about you? Thinking about calling New York home anytime soon?"

"Maybe... I mean anything could happen, right?"

Sami nodded. He couldn't agree more. "Guess I'll have to make more of these trips up to the big apple if that happens... And could you imagine Seth?"

"He'll never admit it but he's going to miss the shit out of me... He might even cry too."

"No doubt he will... I'd even bet on it," Sami shrugged, flipping through the book again. "And I'd win every time."

"Every time?"

"Every time, Lee."

xXx

"Hey," Paige greeted kind of awkwardly once she opened her front door to let Seth in. They hadn't seen much of each other or talked since Seth ran out that one day, completely fed up with Paige. It'd been three days actually and Paige was sure that was it. She wasn't oblivious with the way Seth felt. She knew full well her own insecurities and doubts were screwing with Seth and tonight she was determined to fix everything, no matter what.

"Hey," he greeted back, closing the door behind him. He was quite surprised feeling Paige press herself against him, her arms around his neck as she sunk into him. It was unlike her.

"I missed you," she whispered, feeling the walls she mentally built as security begin to shift.

"I missed you too," Seth said, hugging her back, "You okay?"

"Yeah... I've actually been thinking a lot about what you said before you left."

"Oh." Seth was on edge, unaware which direction the conversation would lead. Paige smiled, pulling at his arm. "Come with me," she said, dragging him to her bedroom.

They both sat down, across from each other. Seth was hoping for the best, unprepared for a conversation like the last they had just days ago. "Like I said, I've thought about everything you said and I wanna give it a try."

Seth's eyes bulged in surprise, wondering if he'd actually gotten through to her. "Really? Are you sure?"

Paige nodded, more sure than ever before. "Yeah... I think it's time."

"Wait, wait," Seth said, stopping her before she could say anymore. He needed to be honest- beginning and ending with the tryout which could damn well result in a move to Florida.

"I should have told you something long before I brought up us moving in together."

Paige's demeanour changed, her guard immediately raised once again. "What is that?"

"There's a tryout for WWE... And if I make it that means I have to move to Florida to train out there."

Paige didn't know what to say. Suddenly there was a lot more to think about and consider. Florida was far away and totally new. It was hard enough coming to America from England and deciding to stay- now she needed to decide about up and moving from a place she'd called home after such a terrifying transition for a man she truly loved more than anything?

"I want you to come with me if I make it, Paige... I don't wanna give up on us and I wanna do everything I can to make it work."

There was a long, uncomfortable pause between the two until Paige opened her mouth, surprising Seth yet again. "I'm willing to move in with you. And if that means going to Florida then I'll be there with you."

Seth still wasn't fully convinced this new side of Paige to be believable. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm being serious, Seth. When you left the other day I thought we were over and I didn't want that. I realize I need to take chances. I want to take chances because I love you."

"What was that?" Seth asked, a huge smile on his face. It was a rare occurrence hearing Paige express anything especially the those three little words.

"I love you," she answered positively, her smile just as bright, "And I never want to be without you... Those last three days without you were the absolute worst and I never want to relive that. I really love you Seth and I'm willing to go anywhere with you."

Seth planted his lips on hers, his hands on her cheeks. "I love you," he mumbled, kissing her again.

Paige giggled. "So when do I get to move in?"

"I don't care," he said between kisses, "Today, tomorrow... Hopefully real soon."

"What a surprise that'll be for Leah when she gets home."

"Come over," Seth suggested.

With a nod, Paige accepted his offer and for the first time ever in their relationship, she was going to spend the night with Seth.

xXx

Sami cradled a mug full of delicious, ice cold beer between his hands staring intently at the huge flat screen TV hanging above, playing a clip show of greatest plays in hockey history. Of course Sami felt out of place once the Rangers were shown against the Canadiens, a few of the restaurants patrons whistling and cheering for their hometown team.

Staring down at his phone laid out in front of him, he wondered where Leah was. It was nearly five o'clock- she'd been at her interview for nearly two hours which struck him as strange. An interview for a modelling agency couldn't run that long, he thought. Then worry set in as he thought something may have happened to her on her way to meet him. That's when he began fiddling with his phone, pondering calling her. He went back a forth on the idea before he heard a sigh and the clanking sound of tall heels behind him.

"Hey... I'm sorry I'm so late," he heard Leah's voice say, the brunette finally popping up. She set her purse in front of her, sitting across from Sami.

"No, it's all good," he said, placing his phone back on the table, "Just having a beer, watching hockey. How did it go?"

"I don't know," Leah admitted, eyeing Sami's beer. He noticed, calling over the waitress to order another.

"I felt like I was rambling the entire time and that never happens... The only thing I think they were interested in was hearing about my wrestler brother."

The waitress returned and Leah wasted no time consuming the ice cold liquid. "Now I'm gonna be haunted thinking of Seth walking in there with heels on and landing a job with them cause they seemed to like the idea of him instead of me."

"There can be only one Rollins model and it sure as hell ain't him," Sami clarified, "I'm sure you did fine, Lee. You've been doing this for how long? Five years now? And you've got a portfolio like nothing I've ever seen. You were born for this."

Sami's words were definitely encouraging. Leah couldn't help but smile, resting her head on her hand. "Thanks Sami."

The two sat around, finishing their beers until Sami came up with a great idea to keep Leah's mind occupied rather than dwelling on the not so good interview. Plus, he needed to land a date. "Let's go," he said, standing up from the table and digging into his pocket, pulling out his wallet.

"Where?" Leah asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Central Park is around the corner. I saw a sign for it after I dropped you off. Plus there were like ten food trucks around there. I know you're a connoisseur when it comes to that," he said, pulling out a ten.

Leah smiled, standing up and fixing her dress. But she looked down, pointing to her short, black skin tight dress. "I look ridiculous dressed like this if we're going there."

Sami didn't think much of it. "I think you look beautiful... You're a model, right? I should be the one being all insecure."

Leah giggled. "Fine... But I call dibs on your jacket."

"Fine."

Sami left the ten dollar bill on the table and the two walked out to his car parked on the street. They drove down the busy road, finding a spot to park a couple streets down. As promised, Sami gave Leah his jacket which she pulled through her arms in no time.

"Oh my God, this isn't fair," Leah said, pointing to three food trucks parked outside an entrance, "There's too many of them."

"What're you feeling?"

Leah thought long and hard. "Gyros," she said, pointing to the cart that clearly sold the delectable food making her salivate. "I haven't had any decent food since before my interview 'cause I've been a nervous wreck."

"Good thing there's a donut truck over there, then. I'm not passing that up."

Leah smiled. "And that's why we're friends."

Once they ordered their food, the two strolled down the Park to find an empty bench. Sami sat down first, grabbing Leah's food from her hand while she gladly took her heels off.

"This is nice," Sami commented, "Never been here before."

"You talking about the food or the Park?" Leah giggled.

"I think we know exactly what I'm talking about," Sami teased, eyeing their food.

"You know it's my first time coming here with someone... After a shoot before my drive home I'd just walk around this place as much as I could and unwind."

"Company's always nice," Sami said in between bites, "It's delicious, actually."

"Delicious?" Leah asked, her brow raised.

Sami swallowed hard, realizing his comment wasn't necessarily directed towards the food like he intended. "That's up for question, I guess."

He was digging himself a bigger hole.

Leah smiled, finally digging into her food. "Sounds like you're talking about that kiss."

Sami nearly choked on his food, covering it up with a laugh instead. "Maybe... You'll never know though."

"You sure about that?"

"Pretty sure," Sami smiled, staring out to the sight before him. The whole atmosphere was beautiful especially with the sun beginning to set. It was romantic like a first date was supposed to be in Sami's eyes.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Leah asked, staring at the sunset.

"Yeah, you are," Sami answered absentmindedly before he could actually realize what he said.

"What?" Leah asked, head snapping in his direction.

"What?" Sami asked back. He caught himself in his own web.

"What did you say?"

"Well... You are beautiful," Sami stated, the two staring intently at one another. Leah could feel the butterflies rise in her stomach as she continued to stare, never one to think she'd ever feel this way with one of her closest friends. Dean was a different story. She'd never felt the way Sami made her feel, ever. Their surprise kiss a couple nights before ignited the feeling within. It happened so fast but Leah embraced it as it was something new and forgotten.

"Thank you," she whispered in return, feeling like in that moment in time if it weren't for the two cradling food in their hands, his lips would be pressed against hers. And she'd be more than inviting.

But with the loud echo of car horns honking, their promising moment has been interrupted. Sami snapped out of it first, unsure if what was about to happen would actually happen. So he cleared his throat and continued to eat his food, as did Leah.

But inside he was kicking himself senseless. He had a chance and he didn't take it- something completely unlike him. The bet didn't even matter anymore. Sami's feelings for Leah were quite obvious and he wanted to make something of it... He was going to until the distractions happened.

Now he was stuck with the ' _what ifs',_ really wondering what'd she do if he kissed her under his own terms this time.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own a thing... Just Leah! Enjoy :)

/

"Where's Leah?" Dean asked, popping a cigarette in his mouth. Seth rolled his eyes, picking it from between his lips before Dean even had a chance to light it.

He was annoyed he had no one else to hang out with, but more at the fact that Dean came over only for Leah. "New York," Seth answered happily, like he was doing Leah a favor, "So you can't get any off her tonight."

But Dean shrugged the disappointment before Seth even noticed. "Damn shame."

"It's a damn shame for you," Seth chuckled menacingly, flicking the tab on top his beer can. "Sorry to break it to you but you're too late anyways, man."

Dean shot him an exuberant look of confusion. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Leah's with Sami," Seth announced proudly.

Dean just stared wide eyed in disbelief. Had he heard Seth right or did he imagine the little red head kid's name being mentioned? "What do you mean she's with Sami?" he asked.

"He drove her all the way to New York for her gig," Seth shrugged but really he was hoping to God something good would come out of it- the two of them alone in the big city with Sami completing his end of the bet. It was a for sure win... At least Seth hoped it would be.

"So they ain't together, together? Like dating?" Dean asked, trying to make sense of it all. He still had hope, himself.

Seth shrugged again like he was defeated. The two weren't necessarily dating, no... So Seth answered honestly. "No."

That smirk spread across Dean's face concerned Seth a great deal. Of course it would... Dean would stop at nothing to creep his way back into Leah's life- Seth's deepest, greatest fear ever. So he bought himself and everyone involved some time as he conjured something up to at least save Sami's ass.

"Pretty sure he wanted to make it official though with them alone in the big city. He's crazy about her, man... That kid is in love," Seth said, watching Dean's demeanor change for the slightest of seconds. But in the end, nothing he was saying seemed to work.

"Nah." Dean was all but convinced. It was Goddamn Sami they were talking about. He couldn't even put the two of them together in his head even if he tried. In his eyes, Leah belonged with him even though he wasn't the greatest boyfriend ever. Dean wouldn't and probably couldn't explain why Leah meant so much to him but she just did. It just didn't feel right picturing her with anyone else but him so he convinced himself otherwise.

"What do you mean 'nah'?" Seth scoffed. He was fed up with the conversation at hand.

"Sami and Leah? I mean come on, man. How the hell does that even make sense? Don't you dare tell me you believe it, you fucking goof."

Seth was steaming. "Get it in that thick head of yours that there's other people out in this world for my sister and they aren't you."

Dean laughed at the very thought but convinced he was the one and only. "Not if I have things my way, bro," Dean shot, the little nickname digging it's way deep underneath Seth's skin like it was intended.

"You'll see," Seth mumbled, "Wait till she gets back and you'll see... She's over you, man. She's moved on."

"Actually, you'll see... That girl hasn't been away from me for more than a week and it's about that time," Dean said, quite confidently. He was sure the next time he came over unannounced, Leah would fall right back into her ways and they could pick up where they left off, Sami or no Sami.

"Don't count on it," Seth jabbed, getting the last of Dean. But he couldn't help but wonder if it was such a good idea giving into Dean coming over for a couple beers when conversation turned into talk about his baby sister, Leah... Because now he was worried.

Sami needed to hurry his ass and make a move on Leah before they were due home the next day, before Dean would be hot on their trail trying to snatch up Leah for old time sake.

xXx

The ride to the hotel from Central Park was quiet with Leah drifting off while Sami drove. He battled inside his own head, mentally giving himself shit over not kissing Leah when he clearly had the chance to.

 _ **"Coward... You had a chance but you blew it! You blew it!"**_

Sami was mouthing insults at himself, clearly upset. He really did have a chance and all he did was blow it. He dropped the ball. The hotel was coming up on his left, Sami turning into the parking in the back lot. Once he parked the car,

switching his keys off, he stared at the sleeping beauty beside him to the point that he felt even shittier about himself. Sighing, he stepped out from his side and made his way to hers to open the door. He gently unclipped her

seatbelt, nudging her a bit. Those big brown beautiful eyes snapped open, glancing over at him. With a few blinks she finally recognized her surroundings and stepped out of the car while Sami grabbed for their bags, hauling them all like the gentleman that he was.

A quick late night check in later, Sami and Leah proceeded up an empty elevator to their floor, searching for the room number 1120. Leah spotted it first, pointing to the door. Sami slipped the key card in, switching on the lights to the room they were to share for the evening.

It was nothing special- just a TV, fridge, bathroom, a single queen bed and somewhat of a seating area where Sami figured he'd be sleeping since the room arrangements were made before his accompaniment.

Leah kicked off her heels as Sami shut the door behind him, placing their bags near the side of the bed. She pulled the drapes open, peering out the window to the still busy streets of Broadway ignited below. She leaned against the window pane, studying Sami's reflection from what she could see. He sat on the couch across from the bed, the flicker in his hand as he skimmed through the channels, probably trying to find the sport channel. She smiled, inhaling a deep breath before turning to face him.

He didn't notice her slowly approach till she fell into his lap. He quickly threw the remote to the bed, his full attention on her. She smiled, her eyes settling on the TV before she finally looked into his own. "Thank you for driving me all this way. You really, really didn't have to but I'm so glad you did... I had such a great night with you."

Sami nodded, a small smile forming. "My pleasure... But you're welcome anyways. It's been fun tonight."

Leah nodded. "Yeah, it was great, Sam. But there's just one thing that's missing."

"What?" Sami asked, brows knit and wondering what she meant by that. He thought everything went absolutely perfect except for his lack of balls, however. But he never imagined her response.

She smiled again, leaning in a little bit. "I think you were supposed to kiss me about a half hour ago at the park."

Really?

She wanted that kiss just as much as he did?

He couldn't believe it and the look on his face showed it. With Leah in his lap and her face just mere inches away from his, it way now or never. It was time to find the courage and just go with it.

And Sami went for it, like he'd wanted to all night. He didn't hold back.

His lips captured hers in an intimate kiss, a lot different than the one they shared in front of their friends at Paige's birthday. It wasn't something forced to show up Paige but rather natural... It felt perfect.

"What took you so long?" Leah whispered, a soft laugh escaping her lips.

"In all honesty... I don't have an excuse," Sami chuckled, "I really don't"

Leah nodded, her eyes falling to her hands. But Sami slipped his finger underneath her chin so she'd look him in the eyes as he explained. "But you're right. I should have kissed you back there... I was kicking myself over it the entire way here."

"Is that why you were so quiet?"

He nodded. "Yeah, what a difference huh? Usually I'm talking up a storm..."

That was truest statement she had ever heard.

"Just do me a favour?" She asked, her arms wrapped around him, hands settling behind his neck. She leaned in a little, Sami doing the same as he awaited for her to finish.

"What's that?" He whispered, swipping a few strands of hair away from her face.

She smiled, her forehead resting against his as she closed her eyes, shiver as his hands held the small of her back.

"Kiss me again," she said, Sami obeying with his lips on hers just like she wanted.

xXx

 _Sami: I did it._

 _Kevin: The big one?_

 _S: No... I took her out on a date. Kind of._

 _K: Confident much?_

 _S: It was a date. And I kissed her again_

 _K: You're half way there... Bring it home!_

Unknowing to Kevin, Becky dragged her heavy feet up the flight of stairs, cursing under her breath about the elevator being out of order. After going back and forth on it, she took a bus across town to talk to Kevin at this apartment, long before he was supposed to pick her up for their movie date.

Something was going on and it scared the red head to death... Almost.

Low and behold, Becky had missed her period. It was still early and she was only five days late but the constant reminder that something could be brewing in her stomach drove her mad. She needed to tell Kevin and then buy a test or two... Or maybe vice versa. But there was no tuning back once she knocked in the door, holding her breath the entire time.

Inside, Kevin abandoned his conversation with Sami and went to the door, surprised to see Becky standing outside from what he could see through the peephole.

He opened the door rather quickly, a smile on his face. "Oh, hey. You're early... And I think I was supposed to pick you up."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she mumbled, stumbling over her words and accent thick. It threw off her game of trying to act cool and collected and Kevin could see right through her.

"So what's going on?" He asked, letting her in.

She sighed, leaning her back against the door as it shut. "I really don't know how to tell you this and it could be absolutely nothing, nothing at all but I figured it'd be something worth knowing since, well, you're apart of it I guess and-"

"Just spit it out, Becks."

Becky groaned, her eyes closed as she bit her lip. "I'm late," she uttered.

"You're late?"

She gave him a little for the news to settle as he mentally repeated the word 'late' over and over again until it finally clicked.

"Like... Late as in late? Late, late?" he asked, his heart stopping in his chest.

All Becky could do is nod.

Kevin's eyes grew wide. "Oh... Fuck."

Becky groaned. "My thought exactly..."

He fell to the couch behind him, his hands on his knees as he mentally gave himself shit for not wearing a condom every day time. "Fuck... Have you taken a test yet?"

"No," Becky answered, joining him on the couch, "I guess I should have before I came over and nearly gave you a heart attack, though."

Kevin shrugged. "I would have wanted to know either way."

Becky leaned her head against Kevin's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "I'm an idiot," he announced, "I should have worn a condom."

"This isn't only on you... It's on the both of us."

"I guess so... What do we now?"

"Well... I don't think I can sit through a movie knowing there's a chance I could be pregnant," Becky said, staring down at her stomach.

Kevin agreed too. There was no way he could enjoy his night with Becky without finding out if it was just a scare or the real deal. "Same here."

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do if I am?" Becky whispered, tears welling in her eyes at the thought. It wasn't like she could adjust so easily to preparing for a child. She moved back home after her roommate and her had a falling out. She hadn't been home for the longest time and with her family being hardcore Catholics, they'd have no problem kicking her ass to the curb.

"Don't worry. We don't even know for sure yet," Kevin said, as positive as he possibly could, "It could be nothing, right?"

"Right," Becky nodded, her attempt at positivity convincing.

"Okay... But, since you're here, we'll get this sorted out. You and I know damn well this will eat at us all night till we know."

"We going to buy a test?"

Kevin nodded, grabbing her hand in his.

"Or two."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything but Leah :)

/

Becky had fifteen minutes... Fifteen minutes to piss on a stick and finally find out if she was indeed pregnant. After her and Kevin ditched their date night in exchange for wiping out an entire store's supply of pregnancy tests, Becky freaked out. She wasn't ready to find out and in all honesty, neither was Kevin.

So she waited an entire day, texting Kevin just minutes ago while on her break, deciding tonight was the night. The moment of truth.

She locked the little bathroom stall door behind her, fumbling with the tightly sealed package impatiently. She cursed about every word she knew until it came undone, the decider of hers and Kevin's future finally in her hands.

Kevin was on stand by waiting by his phone, too scared to actually have his eyes glued to the screen waiting for her text of call to alert him. Having a child at this point in time wasn't in his cards just yet. Kevin already had so much on his plate- the main thing being the WWE tryout. He'd be moving far, far away if he was offered a contract and eventually travelling the world day in and day out. The last thing he wanted was to leave Becky and their child miles away. It was a lot to think about and Kevin still couldn't wrap his mind around _what if?_

Back at the pub, Becky waited anxiously, about ready to pull her hair out as she stared at the pregnancy test laid out on the floor in front of her. The little hour glass flipping round and round on the high tech screen of the test irritated her, wondering if results would have showed up sooner with the good old fashion ones.

 _"What if you miss read the stupid lines and you think you're not pregnant when you actually are?" Kevin asked, shoving the box back on the shelf._

Becky couldn't blame his judgement. The last thing she wanted was to match stupid lines to what the box dictated; pregnant or not.

"Anything?" Kevin texted, jolting her phone to life.

For a second Becky took her eyes off the test which seemed to speed up the process.

She held her breath, eyes fixated on the words staring her back. The digital test couldn't lie, she thought. With its sophisticated technology and the fact that Becky followed the directions to a tee, there was no way it was lying.

 **Pregnant.**

With an added **1-3 weeks** popping up underneath the dreaded word.

"Oh God..."

xXx

Leah and Sami spent the entire night in that single queen bed, occupied with endless conversation and the occasional stolen kiss/kisses. With every minute and hour that passed, neither wanted to surrender to sleep until both did just that. Leah leaned into Sami's chest and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as they both finally closed their eyes, drifting off together.

Waking up in the same embrace the morning after was nothing to be ashamed of- no regrets of the night before. The sense of closeness they'd developed over one night was incredible, like nothing either one of them had ever experienced and it got Leah thinking.

Dean had always been sheltered with his emotions, good or bad. It took him months and months to open up to her about the simplest of things yet there she was with Sami, covering every aspect of his life she didn't already know. He was always easy to talk to, nothing hidden from discussion- qualities Leah appreciates more. Sami was interesting- a crush she never, ever expected.

It was definitely something else... And something new.

It was almost eight at night by the time Sami and Leah pulled up to her apartment, the delayed start to their drive home perfect. But now Sami was reluctant to even let her step out of the car, wanting to drive even further into the wee hours of the night, talking about nothingness back and forth and enjoying each others company like they had the entire trip. Leah felt the same, taking an exceptionally long time stepping out of the car.

"Thank you for everything," she said, pulling her bag from the backseat. Sami stood beside her, closing the door. He nodded, the space between them closing in.

Leah leaned in this time, her lips connecting with Sami's in a goodnight kiss that literally felt like sparks flying.

"No, thank you," Sami mumbled, "New York's never been that fun."

Leah chuckled, fixing Sami's cap a top his head. "Well, you're welcome then."

"What're you doing tomorrow?" He asked, grabbing her hand in his. He was dead set on seeing her again, no doubt about it.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm free," she answered with a bright smile, "Not like you have to ask anyways..."

"Just making sure, Lee. I'll swing by. We can go out to eat or something."

"Too bad it won't be as good as Central Park."

"You talking about the food or that almost kiss I fucked up?" Sami laughed.

"You made up for it... I'll give you that. But I was talking about the food this time." Leah leaned in one last time, planting another kiss before the two said goodnight.

"I'll see you later," Sami said.

"Oh you will."

Sami waiting till Leah made it passed the apartment doors to slip back into his car, driving down the road home.

Leah felt like she was floating up the elevator and through the halls on clouds, the feeling in the pit of her stomach so foreign. It was a strong fondness for Sami- something she was sure beat anything she'd ever felt for Dean.

He'd definitely be on her mind the entire night.

Slipping her key into the door, she swung open the front door, squinting once she heard Paige's laughter filling the apartment.

Checking the time on the microwave, she figured maybe Seth was face timing Paige since it was so uncommon for her to stay late. But the laughter sounded lifelike- like it wasn't emanating from a phone's speaker.

"Seth?" Leah asked, dropping her bag to the floor, "Paige?"

"Oh hey!" Paige greeted, stepping out from Seth's room in a pair of bat print pj pants and tank- her hair thrown into a messy bun and black rimmed reading glasses resting on the bridge of her nose.

Leah's mouth dropped open, her finger pointed to Paige's attire. "What?"

Seth popped his head out, a genuine, excited smile creeping its way onto his face. "Welcome back."

"Is this my welcome home present?" Leah laughed.

"Paige is staying over... It's more like my present," Seth announced, his arm snaking around the raven haired girl's waist.

"You're what?" Leah asked excitedly, bouncing up and down," Finally?"

"Second night in a row," Paige said.

Seth nodded, eyeing his sister suspiciously. "How was New York with Sami?" He asked, him and Paige both smiling like a couple of assholes.

Leah rolled her eyes before a huge grin pulled at her lips. Even a blush swept across her cheeks, making Paige excited. "My oh my Leah... You can't even contain yourself! What did you guys do?!"

"Nothing!"

"Doesn't look like nothing..."

"You'll never know even if it was something... Until I tell you. Even then I probably won't!" Leah said, making her way down the hall to her bedroom while Seth and Paige smiled at one another, the two of them beyond confident Sami was beginning to win over Leah.

xXx

"Hey... What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, ' _girl who never leaves her home...'_

Paige and Dean shared one long glare between them, the two with their arms folded across their chests trying to figure each other out.

"Why are you here?" Dean was first to ask. He too found it odd that Paige was dressed in her pyjama's, answering the door to Seth and Leah's apartment.

"For your information, I'm living here now," Paige informed, "Sort of."

"You want a metal for that?" Dean's eccentric, sarcastic mouth spewed. "Am I supposed to be scared or somethin'?"

Paige groaned, agitated having been in Dean's presence for only a matter of minutes. "Okay seriously, what do you want?"

"Leah," Dean answered simply. "Is she home?"

"Yeah... Sami dropped her off last night."

Dean pretended like hearing Sami's name didn't bother him. But it did when it came to Leah. "I wanna talk to her."

"Why?"

"You're not Leah."

"Obviously," Paige huffed.

"Exactly... I wanna talk to her, not you."

Paige sighed, letting Dean into the apartment. Seth was in the shower and Leah in her room probably still asleep since she got in late the night before. Dean happily walked himself to Leah's room, knocking on the door rhythmically five times before entering.

"Dean?" Leah asked, her voice groggy. She blinked a couple times till she could actually make out his face clearly.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Dean shrugged, saving his sarcastic one liners for another time. "This is the only way I could talk to you since you don't text or call me back."

"There's a reason for that," Leah mumbled, turning over on her side. "And since when do you care?"

"Since you and Sami," Dean hated to admit. He didn't wanna be that guy- a jealous, insecure mess. But hell, there could be an exception to some extent.

"Sami?"

"Aren't you two together? 'Cause Seth was pretty dead set on you two actually getting together."

Leah shrugged, hiding her face as she failed any attempt at concealing her smile. She wasn't opposed to the idea... But Dean didn't need to know. "What does it matter to you?"

"You're really gonna make me say it, aren't you?" Dean asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He went back and forth, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted. It wasn't like he did this sorta thing daily, or ever.

Leah just laid there and listened intently, waiting for Dean to finally spit out the most emotional spiel she'd ever heard in her life- coming from someone like him. "I don't like seeing you with anyone else cause you mean a lot to me, Leah... I know I fucked up, I'm not perfect. Sometimes we're not perfect either but we always made it work."

"We always made it work cause we didn't know any better," Leah pointed out. Dean couldn't deny it either. She was right.

"You got me there," he mumbled, "But we had a good thing going."

"All good things come to an end, don't they?"

"Guess so..."

"You didn't wanna be what I wanted you to be, Dean. And that's fine... That's why we need to move on."

"Is this really the end though?" Dean asked, creeping up into Leah's personal space. "No more late nights? No more sneaking around behind Seth's back? You gotta admit it was pretty fun."

But there was no way Leah would give in. She didn't even want to. Realizing herself and Dean had ran their course was a surprisingly easy pill to swallow. "You and I both know we got along much better as friends than whatever the hell we were trying to do."

"Yeah, yeah..." Dean agreed. He might have been giving up easily but really, it was for the best. He couldn't be an honest, trust worthy boyfriend like she'd wanted. He didn't even know if it was possible for him to conform to such a way if they got back together to hash out their issues. But one thing was certain.

Everything she said was the goddamn honest truth. They needed to move on and clearly Leah already had.

"So you and Sami? That fucking guy?" Dean smirked. He was happy for the kid, if he was honest with himself. A little jealous none the less.

Leah shrugged, containing her smile once Dean spoke his name. "We'll see where it goes..."

"Well the kid's lucky," Dean said, standing from the bed. He was going for the door, ready to leave since he no longer had a purpose in her room. "But he's gonna get an ass beating if he fucks it up... I guarantee it."

"Don't worry... I don't think that'll be necessary, Dean."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own a thing but Leah :)

/

 ** _Pregnant. Goddamn pregnant at twenty four with a lousy bar tending job under your belt and four credits short of a college diploma..._**

The little voice inside Becky's head had no problem chastising every single detail of her life. It was a constant reminder that maybe raising a baby at that point in time wasn't the best decision for herself.

 _ **Mom and dad are hella conservative and they'll kick your ass out when you start to show...**_

Not to mention she'd be homeless if she decided to keep it.

A lot was going on inside the mind of Becky Lynch as she hid out inside Kevin's room, waiting for Sami to leave the apartment. Two days ago, when she found out the news, there was a constant need to conceal herself from everyone. It took Kevin awhile to convince her to come over so they could talk it out and make their ultimate decision together.

Kevin came back to the room after hanging out in the kitchen, taking his sweet time making sure Sami was actually leaving- which he did.

He closed the door behind him, handing Becky a muffin and a glass of water which she refused. "No thanks... Not hungry," she mumbled, turning on her side in the bed.

"You gotta eat, Becks," Kevin urged, "When was the last time you ate anything?"

"Whenever my mind isn't in a fuckin' knot."

"And how often is that?"

"Very." Kevin sat opposite of Becky who faced the wall. He was desperate for that fire again- her upbeat personality, that cute laugh, beautiful smile. And for her to actually eat something.

"Please, just eat..."

Becky sighed. How could she deny Kevin when he was being so caring? So she sat up, taking the muffin and glass of water from his hands. "Thanks."

"This is really messing with you, isn't it?" Kevin asked.

Becky nodded, stuffing her face.

"What do you wanna do?"

"Well," she said between bites, "That all depends on you."

"Why?"

Becky closed her eyes. "Cause in this sorta situation the guy ups and leaves, never ever looking back..."

Kevin chuckled and it sorta caught Becky off guard. "Well, that's not true," he said, "I don't wanna do that to you or my kid."

"So you wanna keep it?" Becky asked, holding her breath.

"I do... Of course I do. That's my son or daughter in there," Kevin answered. The very thought of giving up his own flesh and blood had never crossed mind. He didn't want to be a deadbeat father- he was raised better than that. So his decision wasn't made then and there. He knew from the moment Becky called two days ago that he wanted to raise this baby and stick around.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. Kevin wanted to give his future family the best that he ultimately could. The fact that a baby would be added to the mix in about eight months time only made him more determined to land the developmental deal and actually make a name for himself. He wanted to do it for his baby and for Becky.

She handed him her water which he placed on the night stand beside them, a bit of a smile forming at her lips as she stared at him. He definitely had proved her wrong. Kevin was some times a jerk, one with sarcasm and annoying wit, but he had such a soft side- which reminded Becky why she had fallen in love with him.

"What do you wanna do?" Kevin asked.

"I wanna keep it. You just silenced any of my doubts."

"Good, he smiled, grabbing her hand.

"I've been waiting the longest time to tell you but I love you Becky. I really do love you." He was ecstatic and it might have been a slip of the tongue but a mistake? No way. He was in love with her and he actually regretted waiting so long to even utter those three words.

"I love you. I have since we were teenagers, Kev."

He smiled, holding her cheeks in his hands. Kevin placed the softest of kisses on her lips, a confirmation that their relationship, aside from the up and coming baby, was a step in the right direction.

xXx

"What's going on with Kevin and Becky?" Sami asked as himself and Leah stopped at an intersection, awaiting the red light to turn green. It'd been a question on his mind ever since leaving the apartment to pick up Leah- Kevin and Becky cooped up in Kevin's bedroom all night and morning strange behaviour.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked, chewing on the straw of her drink.

"Well Becky was over last night. Didn't seem like herself and I hardly saw her... And I live five steps away from Kevin," Sami said, starting the car again. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but, shouldn't they be out in the open instead of hiding again?"

Leah chuckled. "I guess a lot has changed with our friends since we were away... Paige is actually moving in with my brother and I."

Sami's jaw dropped, in complete denial. That didn't sound like Paige at all. "No..."

"I know! She stayed the other night and then again last night."

"She's never done that!"

"Weird, isn't it?" Leah giggled. She couldn't believe it either. It was strange waking up knowing another women occupied the apartment. But Seth seemed happier and that's all Leah could have hoped for, really.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

Sami smiled, pulling up to his good old stomping ground. "You'll see." He parked the car, Leah suspicious once she saw the big sign hanging above the doors. It was the place Sami and Seth always talked about- the one place all the guys were always at... Their old wrestling school where they'd brush up on their skills. "So this is where you guys train?"

"Yup." Sami led her through the entrance, the loud thud of bodies slamming against the mat echoing down and around the large gymnasium. Sami led Leah to the back where to an empty ring, away from the class being taught.

"Figured since I seen a bit of your life I'd show you mine," he said, easily sliding into the ring. Leah stood at the bottom of the stairs, smiling up at him. Now she understood what he meant by ' _wear comfortable clothing.'_

"You tryin' to make me into the next Trish Stratus? Personally I think I have a little bit of Lita in me," Leah giggled, climbing the stairs and stepping through the ropes. Sami raised his brow, impressed she actually knew some women's wrestlers name.

"Don't look so surprised, Sam... I've been watching with Seth for as long as I can remember."

"No, it's just nice," Sami shrugged, leaning against the ropes, "A girl who knows a thing or two about the sport I'm crazy about. It's hard to come by."

"Well, here I am." Leah shot Sami a smile as she too leaned against the ropes opposite of him. Sami was the first to walk on over to the middle of the ring, holding his hand out. "Come here."

"Don't break me." The look in Leah's eyes had Sami's heart racing- everything about their surroundings driving him nuts. There was Leah, this beautiful angel, standing in the middle of the ring he loved so much. It was complete and utter bliss for Sami.

"Don't worry... I'm not that stupid to even attempt that," he mumbled, pulling her closer into his chest. She in turn wrapped her arms around his middle, staring up. "I've seen you and Seth physically fight. Can see why he calls you Mike Tyson."

"Oh yeah? So I'm pretty skilled already, aren't I?"

Sami shrugged. "Maybe. You gotta show me."

"Ou, a challenge," she whispered, dodging out of Sami's grip to place him in a headlock. It didn't last long. He was able to get out of it easily, in turn wrapping his arms around Leah- her back against his chest. The two stood in the comfortable embrace, swaying back and forth till Leah remembered they weren't entirely alone. She slunk out of his grip, leaning against the ropes with her back towards him.

"Is that you and Seth?" She asked, squinting at an old, old picture of the two on the talk among others. He nodded, joining her against the ropes.

"Yep... Think I was seventeen. It was a little after I moved here and found this place."

"Ages ago," Leah giggled. "I still remember meeting you in French class that year and not understanding what the hell you even said to me."

Sami lowered his head in embarrassment, remembering that day quite fondly. They were young, she was hot and he was feeling adventurous which allowed him to utter the most corny pick up line he knew, in a language she knew nothing about.

 _"Il fait chaud ici, ou c'est juste toi?"_ Sami spoke in perfect accent.

"Oh I know what it means now," she whispered, the slightest bit of red tinting her cheeks. "You were pretty slick for a seventeen year old."

Sami still held his head. "The classic, ' _is it hot in here, or is it just you?'_ Man, I can't believe I had the balls to actually say that."

Leah laughed, nudging him. "Doesn't matter if it was the corniest thing ever but it sure as hell sounded a lot better in French."

"Compliments always sound better in French."

"Even pick up lines," Leah nodded.

 _"Comme quoi se sent-il pour etre la fille la plus belle dans cette chambre?"_

Leah pondered, scrapping every single bit of French in her memory but she came up short. "I still feel like that wide eyed girl trying to figure out what the hell you're saying back in high school."

"How does it feel to be the most beautiful girl in this room?" Sami asked, in all honesty. It wasn't as corny as his once seventeen year old self would have conjured up, but it was the truth.

"Sami..." Leah giggled, turning her head. But she wasn't getting off that easily. He placed his hand on her cheek, turning her gently so she'd look at him.

"Well it's the truth since there's only guys in here," Sami chuckled, "But for real, you're the most beautiful girl in any room."

Leah raised her brow, about ready to lay a kiss on an eager Sami. "Well one things for sure... That seventeen year old kid from French class has still got it."

xXx

 **7:52pm**

"I feel like we're nosey, eighty year old women trying to catch a glimpse of the neighbours fighting and arguing on our front lawn," Paige said, peeking through the blinds with Seth. It was getting late- coming up on almost eight at night and still no sign of Leah.

"Hey, this was your idea," Seth mumbled. But he too was curious as to why and how Leah had been gone all day. It must have been one hell of a date to be gone almost eight hours.

"Where do you think they are?"

"I don't know," Seth said with a shrug, leaving the window while Paige stayed in the same place. "Leah didn't even know."

"Sami's got something up his sleeve... What does he have? Two weeks left before this stupid bet is over with?"

"Well when you say it like that, it sounds horrible," Seth grimaced. He sat back on his bed, looking over at the clock radio again.

"Well it's the truth, Seth," Paige scolded, "This'll all end once Sami hits a home run..."

"I should call her," Seth blurted out, feeling all jittery and anxious. He was just being the over protective brother he always was- with the slight less feeling of guilt washing over as he thought of maybe Sami attempting to woo Leah into his bed.

Paige snorted, shooting him a crazed look. "Are you kidding me? What are you? Your guys' mother?"

"I just wanna know what's going on with them," Seth shrugged.

"Well she's been gone the entire day... What do you think she's doing, Seth? Baking cookies?" Paige chuckled, rolling her eyes. It was quite obvious in her mind but Seth didn't want to believe smooth and cool Sami Zayn was possible with anything concerning getting into Leah's pants.

"Try and be serious about this, Paige."

"It's what you wanted for her, isn't it? Sex just comes along with it and as nice as Sami is, do you really think Leah will be able to resist anything after being with someone like Dean for so long?"

The horrified expression written all over Seth's face said it all- Leah could have quite possibly be cooped up in Sami's bed as he and Paige stood around looking out the window like a couple of psychos. It was a hard pill to swallow and the more he thought the bet over, the more he hated himself.

"Fuck..."

"Exactly," Paige mumbled.

"Oh God... What if they are?"

"If they are, then they are... Plus, Sami isn't a scumbag."

Seth groaned. "You don't know that!" He said, rubbing his eyes. He was beginning to doubt his best friend's credibility. "This is the worst idea I've ever had..."

"Seth, babe... Shut up," Paige said nicely, "You're overreacting because of how guilty you're feeling for this stupid bet. What's done is done and it's quite obvious that all of you have dig yourself a giant hole you're never getting out of... So deal with it!"

Paige let out a sigh as she watched Sami finally pulling up with Leah in the passengers seat. The car stopped, the two sitting and probably chatting before saying good night.

"You don't make it any easier," Seth grumbled, realizing he needed to ride it out for the next two weeks as if it was completely normal- the newly formed relationship between Sami and Leah which he hopes was a hundred percent o'natural.

"The truth isn't supposed to be easy." Paige looked on as she could see Leah leaning over to the passengers side were Sami sat, the two kissing before Leah stepped out. "She's home by the way, so you can stop acting insane."

"I'm not insane," Seth said, glaring at Paige who in turn smirked.

"Oh trust me... You've reached and exceeded Dean's level."


	9. Chapter 9

Another one down :) Again, I don't own anything but my Leah :D ENJOY!

/

"So... You and Sami, huh?"

Paige already knew the answer to her question but it was amusing to see that Leah had a hard time hiding the smile creeping it's way on her face. It was cute, actually- seeing how even the slightest mention of Sami caused Leah to light up like a string of Christmas lights.

Leah kept quiet, finally able to drop the smile from her lips. She fixated herself on the sight before her, another ten minutes to go till show time.

But aside from the girls coming out to see their men work, it was also an opportunity for Paige to grill Leah.

"You're giving me nothing," Paige complained and Leah nodded as it was her intention.

While Paige hassled Leah, Becky sat beside the two, completely lost in her own chaotic and stressful little world. She was so quiet, which was totally unlike her. Every now and then she closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath in an attempt to keep herself from hurling all over the row in front. _Two more hours,_ she thought, wondering if she'd be able to sneak away from her friends after seeing Kevin's match.

"You're seriously not going to tell me anything? Your best friend in the whole, entire world?" Paige sulked this time, sticking out her bottom lip for added effect. It actually upset her that she wasn't getting a word out of Leah.

"There's nothing to say," her friend shrugged, a little unsure herself since her and Sami hadn't given themselves an official title.

"Oh come on, you're such a liar!" Paige accused, "You've spent an entire week in time with Sami in New York, at his apartment doing God knows what! Oh my God... Did you and Sami have sex yet?"

"What?" Leah laughed, flicking Paige upside the head. "Are you insane? Do you honestly think that less of me?"

"Well, there was Dean and if I could remember correctly, he had your pants around your ankles the third week you met him."

Leah scoffed. "I wouldn't tell you if I did anyways... I'm never making that mistake again."

Becky chuckled, dipping back into reality for a moment. "That was the worst thing you ever did, Leah... Giving this one 'er room to stick her nose in everythin'."

"Oh shut up," Paige mumbled.

"Sami's not anything like Dean anyways..." Leah was convinced Sami was cut from a completely different cloth yet Paige felt all sorts of feelings brew in the pit of her stomach, just like Seth had felt the other night.

"And like I said, if and when I sleep with Sami, trust me, you won't be the first to know," Leah muttered just as the show began.

Paige sunk into her seat, her plan fizzling but she had something else up her sleeve- Interrogating Sami.

The night commenced- first a vicious bout between Seth and Dean, followed by few matches between a couple of guys' Leah remembered being introduced to. Finally Becky perked up in her seat at the sound of Kevin's music. She smiled as he made his way to the ring first- that cocky look on his face Becky grew to love. She blushed once he noticed her in the crowd- smiling directly at her.

"There's your man," Paige shouted at Leah once Sami popped out from behind the curtain. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help her heart beating like crazy at the sound of "your man." She liked that.

Sami did his usual thing- high fiving fans all the while keeping his eye on Kevin in the ring. But that didn't stop him from scoping out Leah in the crowd, taking a minute to wink at her- again sending her heart into overdrive.

Once their brutal, hard fought ladder match ended, which crowned Kevin victorious, all three girls made their way backstage. Becky was anxious to find Kevin quick, wanting nothing more than to leave the arena and barricade herself in his room back at the apartment. And once she found Kevin, she did just that- hurry him to leave.

"Hey, you must be Rollins' hot sister," Paige heard someone call out. While Leah seemed occupied with Seth introducing her to a couple of the guys obviously interested in his little sister, Paige went searching for Sami since the opportunity presented itself. He wasn't hard to find and thank God.

"Get over here," she mumbled, pulling the sweaty and battered Sami into an empty dressing room. He went with it, too sore to even protest his kidnapping.

"What now?" He sighed, wiping his face with a towel draped around his neck.

"I'm doing this for Seth because he's driving me absolutely crazy," she whispered, closing the door behind them.

"Doing what?"

Paige rolled her eyes, barricading the closed door with her body. "What are your real intentions with Leah? And before you start feeding me bullshit, I already know about the stupid bet you made with the two idiots."

"Ah... Oh," Sami mumbled, feeling like he was stuck in a corner with the queen of darkness staring daggers right at him.

"Yeah, uhm... About that..."

Paige sighed, so far unimpressed with his answer. "Well, so far this isn't looking good..."

"No," Sami interjected, "But this has nothing to do with the bet anymore. I could care less about that shit."

"Really?" She asked, actually surprised. But even more impressed with Sami's body language. He didn't look like some idiot trying to fight his way out of a lie. He was cool about it and the way he talked about Leah made him light up just as she did before the show.

"Yep... I really, really like the girl. No gimmicks needed."

"Positive?" She asked, flinging her finger threateningly. Maybe scaring Sami would have him fess to something. "Even though there's some stupid hockey card up for grabs?"

But again, Sami was convincing. "Yes! Of course... Nobody really believes me, huh?"

"Seth's just feeling guilty especially if you end up getting into Leah's pants under false pretenses. And instead of filling his head with "I told you so", I figured I'd talk to you... And well, she's my best friend. I'm looking out for her too."

Sami could understand their concerns. Paige was like her sister and Seth would always be that protective big brother Leah hated.

"Listen, Paige... Bet or not, I wanna be with her," Sami admitted. Paige's stone cold heart felt alive again, a cheerful smile at her lips. "Aww!" She gushed, Sami rolling his eyes.

"This whole thing got outta hand. It was an "in the moment" kinda thing, but my feelings for her aren't."

"Good. That's great... You my friend have saved yourself an ass beating from myself and Seth... My more importantly, me."

Sami chuckled. "That would have been deadly."

"I just wanna know one thing... Are you going to tell her of this whole mess?"

Sami sighed. It would have been the right thing to do before getting into a relationship- cleaning the slate. But it could ruin his chances as well. Sami was of course conflicted. "I don't know... I should, but then I'd probably blow any chance I still got."

Paige agreed. "There's no way out of it if it means you both whined up happy. And trust me, she's happy. The entire time you were in the ring she was ecstatic. Even with you going through that ladder, she was grinning like a mad woman."

Sami smirked. "I'm not at all mad about that."

"Well..." Paige said, unfolding her arms, "You're off the hook with me. But remember I know every single detail about this whole thing and I know what comes next... So don't you dare rush her! And if you hurt her, so help me-"

"Don't worry... I wouldn't dream of hurting her or pissing you off. So, can I go now? Can I go see Leah?" Sami chuckled, growing impatient. It was the first time in a long time she willingly came out to a show, but even better since she came to see him so he was excited.

"Yeah, yeah." Paige smirked, leaving the dressing room with Sami trailing behind. The two creeped up on Seth and Leah chatting up a ref and the perfectly chiseled, pretty boy blonde Dolph whose eyes were glued to Leah as she spoke. Sami instinctively felt the need to wrap an arm around Leah as Dolph made his intentions known- inviting the brunette, along with her brother and friends to the after party.

Paige couldn't even contain herself as she cooed all sorts of sounds. It creeped Seth out who turned around, face to face with the side of his girlfriend he'd never seen before.

"Hey," Leah greeted, leaning against Sami, "How you feeling?"

"Sore... But not too bad now," he said, placing a kiss on Leah's forehead.

"What? You and Sami? Together? Like together, together? Did I miss something?" Dolph asked, waving his finger between the two. His super inflated ego popped right then and there, his attempts at flirting and eventual reeling in of the pretty brunette all for nothing.

Sami nodded his head confidently, looking over at Seth like he was about to shatter any and every reasonable doubt in Seth's mind. "Yep... Me and Leah," he announced proudly, "Together."

xXx

"You okay, Becks?" Paige asked, waving her hand in front of her lethargic looking friend's face. Becky quickly snapped out of her weird phase, shoving all of life's problems to the side to at least hold a proper conversation with Paige.

"Yeah," she nodded, her head bopping up and down repeatedly, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm great."

Deep down she really wasn't. But once she heard Leah and the rest of their gang were invited to a party to celebrate the tenth anniversary for the company the guys wrestled for, Becky felt bad. She felt horrible. She couldn't bring herself to even ask Kevin to leave now.

"You don't look fine... You look like you need a drink," Paige suggested.

But Becky shook her head. "I'm okay," was all she could come up with, knowing full well it wasn't a convincing reason as to why she hadn't downed two or three beers yet. Hell, giving Paige a plain old _okay_ wasn't even good enough either.

"You sure you're okay?" Paige frowned, trying to figure her friend out. While Becky felt like she was being pushed into a corner by a persistent Paige, elsewhere, Kevin was feeding Sami some interesting words of encouragement.

"Do it, man... The rooftop is magic," he whispered.

"I'm not doing... That, there," Sami protested, with the conversation he had with Paige earlier lingering.

"It's the perfect spot... I mean, I should know," Kevin chuckled.

"No way. Not happening, man," Sami said, dead set on sex happening anywhere but the rooftop of his promoters condo.

"Tick, tock," Kevin taunted, pushing Sami in Leah's direction. She was over by a huge tub filled with ice and beers, her back towards him.

The room was buzzing- filled with half drunk, half sober wrestlers and friends of wrestlers, the chatter drowned out the hard hitting music. Maybe the rooftop was a good idea... And not for Kevin's absurd suggestion. With two beers in her hand, Leah turned around, a smile on her face once Sami appeared right in front of her. "For you." She handed him the beer, leaning into his ear incase he didn't hear her.

"Can we go somewhere quiet?"

Sami nodded, pointing to a door by the living room. "You read my mind, actually."

Kevin gave Sami the thumbs up as the two went for the door, Sami mouthing _'asshole'_ in return. A flight and a half of stairs later and they were met with the peaceful sound of tranquil quietness with the exception of city life taking place in the heart of downtown below.

"Finally... It's so packed down there," Leah said, walking over to a couple patio chairs. They were the only ones on the roof top when suddenly Kevin's voice annoyingly chirped inside Sami's head.

"Yeah, it is." Sami pushed that loud mouth voice out of his head and sat in a chair beside Leah, studying the beautiful brunette by his side. He couldn't grasp the fact that she looked so damn good dressed down in a pair of ripped black skinnies, a white tee and red Vans- the way he liked her best.

"I've never seen anyone fall through a ladder with such grace... I don't know how you do it, Sam."

"I don't know either," he chuckled, "Feels like I shouldn't even be up and walking."

"Looked like it too," Leah giggled, staring out at the starry sky above. "I'm glad I came out tonight... It's been awhile since I've seen any of you guys wrestle."

"This was the last big one till the try out," Sami informed.

"You nervous?"

Depended on the day for Sami. If Leah asked him yesterday, no doubt his answer would be different than now. Tonight was a good night- after a spectacular, action packed match, partying with his best friends and sitting atop of a roof enjoying a peaceful night with Leah, he was beyond excited for the try out. He was feeling good.

"Nah," Sami shrugged, "I think what I'm nervous about is everyone else getting that golden ticket to Florida. We all pretty much started out together. Would hate for us to be split up."

Leah agreed. "But that's not going to happen... I know it."

"Hope your right, girl."

Smiling, Leah leaned over. "I have another question."

"Shoot."

"Did you mean what you said earlier when Dolph asked about us?" She asked, grabbing the Misfits hat from his head and placing it on her head like she always did.

"Yeah, of course," Sami answered, without a question of doubt. It made him all happy and giddy inside to insinuate him and Leah were together, like an actual couple. He just hoped the feeling reciprocated after exposing his biggest secret- the one Kevin ousted to Seth about his crush on Leah.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this but I've liked you since high school."

Leah smiled. How could she not? "I guess the first thing you ever said to me was a dead give away?"

"Yeah, that's part of it."

"I wasted my time... Like a lot of my time. And I wish I knew a lot sooner than I did," Leah mumbled, referring to her troubled past relationship with Dean. "But you're here now. That's all that matters now."

Sami nodded. "I am. And I definitely wanna be."

Those butterflies Leah felt way back to their trip to New York fluttered every which way, making it close to impossible to contain the smile curling her lips. Sami was amazing. He'd always been... It just took Leah a little to actually notice.

"I'm not passing that up, Sam," Leah mumbled, eyes following Sami's hand as he grabbed for hers. She watched as his fingers intertwined with hers, fitting so perfectly like matching puzzle pieces. The fluttering in her stomach never stopped either, feeling as though she'd fly away.

Nothing else needed to be said while the two gazed at one another. But the same couldn't be said about Becky and Paige back inside while Paige continued her quest in uncovering why Becky didn't seem like herself these days.

"Not one drink? Are you serious?" Paige's voice shrieked, in complete and utter disbelief. "What's wrong with you!"

"Nothing, nothing," Becky sighed, having about enough of her friend that she could handle. She was already uncomfortable, sick to her stomach and riddled with endless nervousness just thinking of the status of her life. Kevin must have sensed Becky's disarray since he wandered over to make the save.

"What're you doing Paige? Harassing my girlfriend?" He barked, standing on Becky's right, "What's going on?"

Paige rolled her eyes at him. This was stemmed from the new man in Becky's life and Paige was going to hold him accountable. "Why doesn't Becky seem like herself?"

"Because she's not drunk off her ass like you are?"

"Yes, actually," Paige snapped, "Somethings been up with her since you two have official begun dating!"

The accusation that Kevin had something to do with Becky's sudden change of heart ticked him off. Paige didn't know the just of anything.

"I haven't done anything to her," Kevin spat.

"Oh really? Then why isn't she the same old Becky?"

"Paige..." Becky tried to intervene but Paige felt like she was on a roll and there was no end in sight.

"No!" Paige began, waving her finger around, "She's not the same! She's moody which is a complete change in attitude when she isn't mopping around, as lifeless as ever. What have you done to her?"

"Paige!" Becky exclaimed, her voice loud over the already deafening music. She couldn't take anymore accusations at the hands of her best friend. "Stop! I'm serious! Kevin hasn't done anything to me. Would you actually listen to yourself for just a minute? Why the hell would he ever do that anyways?"

Having heard the most out of Becky in awhile, Paige just stared, absolutely dumbfounded. "Something is going on with you, Becky," she said slowly, "I just wanna know."

Becky sighed, looking up at Kevin. He shrugged his shoulders, knowing full well it was only a matter of time till their friends found out of their little secret. If a reveal would save a gigantic fight between two best friends, then he was okay with it.

"I'm okay, Paige... I'm just, uh," Becky stalled, glancing at Kevin who placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

She found the rest of her words, taking a deep breath before she made the ultimate reveal. "I'm just a little... Pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

Here's another one. Enjoy :) Again I don't own anything but my character Leah!

/

"What's going on, man?" Sami asked, wondering why he'd been summoned to the living room at one in the morning, hours after having told Kevin he was packing it in for the night.

He yawned and yawned, falling over on the couch as Kevin proceeded to fuck around. "I'm just gonna sleep here till you decide to tell me what the hell is going on," Sami mumbled, closing his eyes.

All he heard was a groan coming from Kevin. "This isn't easy for me to say," he said, never one to struggle with his words.

"I'll give you some advice... Just open your mouth and say it or let me go back to sleep."

"Shut up," Kevin sighed, "And get your ass up."

"What? What?" Sami yawned.

Kevin scratched at his beard, taking one last deep breath before opening his mouth. "Becky's pregnant."

Instantly Sami sat up, his eyes popping out of their sockets. "What! She's what? What!" He shouted in shock.

"Yeah..."

"It's yours, isn't it?"

"Yep..."

"Holy shit dude! That's insane! I just don't know whether to congratulate you or not," Sami said carefully, unsure how Kevin actually felt about the whole sudden pregnancy.

But he actually surprised him. "Well, we're keeping it so I guess you can."

"Wow... Well, congrats man," Sami said, extending his hand for Kevin to shake. "A little fucking you... I hope the world is ready for that."

"Me too," Kevin smiled.

"How's Becky?"

"She's okay... Still kinda freaked out about her parents and the rest of you guys finding out."

"Man," Sami breathed. Becky's parents were a couple of tough, conservative beings. Having the rest of the gang finding out was a walk in the park compared to her parents... Sami actually feared for Becky and Kevin. "That's gonna be one crazy scene with her parents."

"Don't remind me," Kevin mumbled, "But it makes me wanna work harder than I ever have for this contract, man."

"So she's going to move with you if she has to?"

Kevin and Becky talked about every possible outcome and option at this point. She was open to anything if the support of her family went down the tubes. A move across the country didn't seem as bad if the rest of the gang were to follow, like Paige and Seth.

"Yeah, she's willing to... God, I love her," Kevin said to himself, the smile on his face heart warming to Sami who was used to his friend being nothing but a sarcastic asshole.

"Woulda thought it have been Paige and Seth having a baby first," Sami mumbled.

"Or maybe you and Leah since you guys are so young and totally in love now," Kevin mocked, hand over his heart and everything. The over dramatization made Sami throw a pillow at his head all the while suppressing his smile.

"Bet you still haven't done the deed yet."

Sami shook his head. "Of course not... I only started dating the girl a couple nights ago."

"Clock is ticking my friend... I haven't forgotten," Kevin reminded him and annoying than ever. "And when I mean the clock is ticking, I mean you have a week and a half left."

"This whole thing is the least of my worries anymore," Sami said, dead set on quitting. He wanted this newfound relationship with Leah to be built on everything but lies and childish bullshit. Not like he needed to pay into the bet anyways... He won over Leah on his own. He was done with Kevin's pressure and if saying goodbye to Bobby Orr was something he had to do, then so be it.

"I'm over it, man."

 _Goodbye Bobby..._

"Sami Zayn gives up that easily? Well, whatever man," Kevin shrugged. Sami was quite shocked his friend was actually allowing him to give up so easily. He was expecting an all out, unforgivable war of words from Kevin starting with _'I told you so,'_ butso far so good.

"It was fun while it lasted anyways. I got enough on my plate rather than worrying about you getting laid or not."

"Ha! Thank God," Sami mumbled under his breath. If it was gonna happen than he rather it happen naturally, without Kevin's annoying voice yapping away in his head about meeting deadlines.

"You couldn't have done it anyways," Kevin added.

"You don't stop, do you?"

The smirk plastered on his friend's face seeped it's way under Sami's skin like it was supposed to. "Nope... Figured I'd try one last time."

"Well," Sami said, standing to his feet an dragging himself back to his bedroom, "You're shit out of luck, my friend... Good night, oh great father to be."

xXx

"Do you really think you could have kept something like a baby from us?" Paige scolded with her arms folded angrily across her chest while she stared at Becky. The girls all sat around a table inside a restaurant awaiting the mountain of food that was appetizers, awaiting for the boys to join them.

But it was girl time and an interrogation was in full effect as Becky revealed the news she was pregnant on the way to the restaurant.

"I did pretty good, didn't I?" Becky said, eyeing the kitchen intently for their food.

"Man, I can't believe you're pregnant," Leah said, pulling her friend close in a hug, "I'm excited! I just hope I'm here for everything."

"And why wouldn't you be?" Becky asked, wide eyed.

Paige rolled her eyes. "New York, remember? Jeeez, baby brain already?"

"Shut it... I just didn't realize she'd be leaving so soon when she gets signed."

Leah groaned, what she thought was a horrible interview from a week and a half ago trekking through her mind. "You make it seem like I'm already a foot in the door when it's totally impossible at this point."

"Why's that?" Becky asked, her eyes igniting like a couple of Christmas bulbs once she saw the waiter walking over with their food.

"Well... This one thinks Seth had a better chance at landing a spot in the agency than her," Paige snorted, her finger pointed at a down and out looking Leah.

"What in the hell?"

"All they wanted to know was everything to do with Seth and wrestling... You know how awkward that is?" Leah chimed in, spilling the unfortunate details. "They even wanted to see pictures of his matches and everything! I got maybe ten minutes out of a forty five minute interview."

"Oh love," Becky sympathized, shoving a mozzarella stick in her mouth. "Seth isn't the reason you landed the interview in the first place."

"But he might be the reason I don't get the job," Leah mumbled, picking at chicken wing.

"Oh come on," Paige jumped in, "If you honestly think your brother has some kind of crazy chance landing the job over you, then you're an idiot."

Becky agreed. "I like how she put that... So WHEN you do land the gig, when do you leave?"

"Well, IF I do," Leah smirked, "I'll be put up in a house with a bunch of other models as we work."

"Oh my God... So what, Real World?"

"Probably... It'll actually make me miss living with Seth and Paige."

"You better miss me," Paige mumbled through a smile, "But what about Sami?"

Truth was, Leah wasn't thinking about _what if's..._

 _What if you land the gig and move away while Sami does the same... How would the newfound relationship survive?_

 _Or would it end as fast as it started?_

Leah shrugged. "I don't wanna think about it... I'm enjoying what Sami and I have going on."

"How quick is all of this going to happen anyways?"

"If, Becky, If!" Leah giggled, "They said move in happens as soon as possible. Sometimes it's even same day."

"Wow..." It might have been hormones and emotions wound tightly but Becky was actually tearing up. One of her best friends leaving the nest with the great possibility of herself and Kevin moving across the country as well. It was a lot to handle- their little gang splitting up after having been together for years a little overwhelming.

"Oh my God Becky, hold it together!" Paige urged, "We're not supposed to dwell with the future... We're supposed to embrace it."

"Wow, did you just repeat one of Seth's famous lines?"

"Oh I did... It worked didn't it?"

"Whatever... All I'm saying is I'm going to miss this one when she leaves... We all will," Becky said, a small smile creeping at her lips as she looked down at the small bump that was her belly.

"Just remember us when you've become a big shot, hot mama of a model," Paige threatened, "Remember us if we're still all here and miserable or in Florida watching our guys live their wildest dreams."

xXx

"What a night," Sami yawned, falling back onto Leah's bed, closing his eyes for a moment. He was still reeling from exhaustion from Kevin's surprise wake up at one in the morning and the all out intense training he put in before the try out in three days time.

Leah joined him in the bed, laying herself close beside him. "What a day," she sighed, "What a goddamn reveal."

"At least Becky waited till the sun was out to tell you guys... I got a rude awakening in the middle of the night," Sami chuckled.

"Aww, poor you."

"Yeah, poor me and lucky Kevin... He's lucky he didn't get my fist in his face."

Leah giggled and turned on her side to face Sami. She let her fingers gently brush against his shoulder wrapped in KT Tape. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I overworked it a little but I'm good."

"Watch yourself... You work yourself to the bone, Sam..."

He shrugged. "It'll all be worth it one day, Lee. Holding up some prestigious championship at the top of the company ladder, celebrating that moment with everybody in the locker room and every fan in attendance. It'll be grand some day."

"Of course it'll be. You're the best at this sport than anybody I've ever seen and if Seth ever heard me say that, he'd seriously kick my ass."

Sami laughed. "That's the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me."

"Well I'm just full of nice things to say to people I so happen to like," Leah whispered, planting a kiss on Sami's lips.

He watched her get up off the bed, rummaging through her dresser in search of comfortable clothing in place of the skirt and crop top she'd been donning. "You mind?" She felt silly asking the guy who was her official boyfriend if he actually cared that she was about to change in front of him.

Sami was quick to shake his head, lips curling into a smile he couldn't resist. "Nope."

He continued watching in awe as the gorgeous creature stood at the foot of the bed, pulling her top over her head, left in a frilly black lace bra he was sure was his new favorite. "So, uh... Have you heard anything from the agency?" Sami asked, trying to distract himself.

"No, nothing... I'm kinda getting worried. It's been what? A week and a half already?"

This time she slipped a white, baggy maroon colored tank through her arms, smoothing the rest of the material over her body. She proceeded to unzip her skirt, sliding the skin tight material down her hips and legs.

 _ **Oh my God...**_

"Things like that take time, Lee," Sami said, a nervous cough following, "I wouldn't worry about... There's like a thousand and one reasons why you should get the contract anyways."

"Oh yeah?"

He didn't know if it was by chance or purpose- Leah turning to the side while slipping on a pair of black and white PJ shorts. He got to see the perfect outline of her ass in nothing but the frilliest, barely there thong he'd ever seen. So again he nodded, like a bobble head this time, awkwardly thinking thoughts like hockey instead of his half naked girlfriend.

 ** _You fucking idiot..._**

"Give me a reason," she smirked, leaning against the rail of the bed.

"That look in your eyes, right there when you said that," Sami pointed out. It might have been his favorite thing- how easily she came across as fierce yet sexy.

"Something about it," he continued while she took up her spot beside him, "It gets me every time."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything but Leah :) Enjoy! 

/

Today _was_ the day- do or die for both Sami and Leah... And neither really knew what to think as day turned to night.

Leah was supposed to receive a call from the agency- the actual deadline being the exact day the guys had their try out. But no call- no word on if she actually made it or not. It put even more of a damper on her self esteem.

As for Sami... He thought the try out went well but of course that little bit of self doubt weighed heavy on him and there he was over thinking every possible outcome. Plus it didn't help overhearing the coaches repeating only Seth's name in interest.

"I feel... Kinda like a little lost, I guess," Sami mumbled, his head against Leah's chest. It was late, the two unwinding from such a shitty, unpredictable day. As soon as the try out was over with, Sami texted Leah to confide in. He needed that little bit of reassurance, as did she. So once her photoshoot was done with, she was on her way over to Sami and Kevin's apartment in complete done up hair and dramatic makeup- a large cardigan hiding the little black dress she wore.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore, tired eyes," Sami commented as he opened the front door, that bright, beaming smile all he needed at a time like this.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, holding her close in a hug that already made him feel a thousand times better.

"And you look so tired! Sit down," Leah urged, pulling him to the couch.

It was only the two of them- Kevin with Becky having received an urgent call from her after the try out to meet her about a block from her parent's house.

So Leah and Sami kicked back and ordered take out, watched a couple of movies, and as of now, caught the start of the Canadien's home opener.

Sami had been teaching her the lingo and the basics of the beloved game as he sat between her legs while she rubbed her hands into his shoulders, massaging his tense and aching muscles. The mood was calm and sensual when Sami felt the urge to turn around to face her, just inches away from her lips with his. Something came over him and in an instance their lips connected in a kiss very different from the others they shared.

This one was much more passionate and exciting, Sami's tongue darting past Leah's lips so easily. Her heart pounded within her chest as he invaded her mouth so delicately. The two tangled themselves with each other, hands tugging at one another's clothing while their lips continued. She played with the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting the material from his back and over his head- throwing the thing to the ground and letting her hands explore his bare skin properly.

Leah let out a satisfying moan as Sami's hands ran up and down her sides, his fingers teasing her exposed thigh as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

With her dress bunched almost up her back and Sami's shirt practically hanging from his neck, their steamy make out session would have definitely led to something more if the front door hadn't have opened up, startling the two.

Becky and Kevin walked into the interesting sight that was Sami between Leah's legs- half naked as Leah struggled to find anything to at least cover herself.

"Woah!" Kevin laughed, his eyes huge. He stood in amazement as Sami's face turned bright red as he was just as embarrassed as Leah. She was able to grab a blanket in time which she lay under, completely frozen while Sami propped a pillow in front of his crotch, able to hide his obvious erection.

"You fucking goof," Kevin mouthed. The idiot Sami would have won the bet if he was somewhere else with a locked door, he was sure... And if the bet was still going on.

"Uhm, hi," Becky giggled and waved.

For once in his life, Sami was left speechless. He just shook his head, instead embracing the awkwardness of the situation full on for what it was.

"Wow... Are we cock blocking you guys right now?" Kevin asked Becky who in turn nodded.

"Looks like it, Kev."

Sami ignored their two gawking friends, mouthing an _"I'm sorry"_ to Leah.

"Don't be," she whispered, a small smile appearing.

"What are you... What are you doing back here anyways?" Sami asked his two cock blocking friends.

That's when the mood seemed to change. Becky's amused expression faded and Kevin sighed as if he struck a painful nerve. "Becky's tired so I brought her here since she'll be living with us now," Kevin informed, unloading a huge bombshell.

"What?" Leah pipped up. Sami was interested in knowing the details too, but it wasn't like Becky living with them would be an issue. He figured it was in the works anyways since she was knocked up.

"My parents kind of lost it," Becky announced. ' _Losing it'_ was putting the situation in the lightest of terms. Mr. and Mrs. Lynch weren't so accepting to the addition of a new family member. Among a deafening yelling match and hours of convincing Becky to change her mindset, she was kicked out indefinitely- given only an hour to pack all her things and wait for Kevin to pick her up.

"Shit..." Sami mumbled, "I'm sorry it had to go down like that."

Becky shrugged. Walking into a situation she already foreseen didn't phase her. Kevin's continued generosity and support made it a hell of a lot easier coming to terms with her choice. "It's okay... At least I still have him," she smiled, pointing to Kevin standing beside her.

"You have all of us," Leah added from her place on the couch.

Sami agreed. "Of course... I always wanted a little sister."

That made Becky laugh the cutest giggle. "So I'm in the clear? You don't mind me moving in?"

"Nope," Sami answered. "Just promise never to do what you guys just did."

"Cock block?"

"Exactly... I'd appreciate it, actually," Sami said, hands on his hips as he stood half naked, trying to make a point.

Leah closed her eyes, a huge smile on her lips- the humorous sight of Sami's attempt at seriousness. "Don't worry. Next time we'll take it to your room... Or mine."

xXx

"I got it..." Seth repeated, over and over, like he couldn't believe it. Maybe saying it about a billion times would make it more believable. But he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. This was the beginning of his dream finally coming true- making it to the big league.

He must have paced around his room the entire morning, partly because he was extremely overjoyed as well as having no one to share the news with yet. He was riddled with crazy emotions, bottled up inside as Paige was working a shoot and Leah having spent the night at Sami's.

So with the exciting news having made his day, Seth acted out of impulse and bought one of the craziest expenses of life- an engagement ring for Paige.

It was insane to act out of impulse, but Seth couldn't help but think why not? He'd be moving to Florida so he could train at the performance centre and Paige was already more than willing to move with him. Seth was about ready to marry the women- having already proved herself as one who could adapt and live outside of her comfort zone for him. Just the thought made his heart leap, excitement coursing through his veins. He was going to make something of himself- achieve a status he knew he was destined for in the wrestling world- and pop the question to the love of his life.

As he waited for Paige to come home, he sat on top of their bed- the sparkling ring in his hand as he grew anxious.

What if she said no? What if it was too much all at once? Now he was beginning to doubt everything but there was no time for any of that once the front door opened, Paige finally home.

Seth was able to slip the ring into his pocket before she came into the bedroom looking like she just walked off the set of some expensive movie.

"I look ridiculous, I know... But I wanted to wear this home and they were generous enough to even lend me something like this," she said, decked out in an all white dress and shiny diamonds.

 _How fitting..._

"Marilyn Monroe? Is that you?" Seth chuckled, his arm around her as she lay in the bed beside him. She hit his chest playfully, scoffing.

"I'm far from it... Unless this is what she looks like dead."

"Oh, so that's the look you were going for?"

"Now you won't let me live this down... Enough about me! How was your day?"

Seth smiled. He didn't even know where to begin. Paige looked up, brows knit, trying to figure out why he looked so damn happy. "What's with you?"

"I got some news today."

"Must be good if you're smiling... What is it?"

"I actually got signed today," Seth revealed, laughing cause it still didn't feel real saying it.

The look on Paige's face was one of shock and excitement. Her lips curled into a huge smile and she sat up. "Oh my God! Are you serious?" She asked, hands over her mouth and jumping on her knees.

"Oh my God! Seth! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," he said as she leaped into his arms, squeezing him right. She might just have been more excited than he was and it was cute as hell.

"That's such amazing news."

"I'm not done there."

Seth took a deep breath, feeling like his heart was about to flop out of his chest. He didn't give himself much time to prepare some lovey dovey speech to profess his love to the raven haired girl but seeing as she was a girl cut against the grain, he figured saying whatever came to mind on the fly worked just as well.

"What else?"

It was all or nothing. Seth reached into his pocket, producing the shiny diamond ring that perfectly matched her outfit. Once she realized what exactly he was holding between his fingers, Paige covered her mouth once again.

"I bought this today," Seth said, sitting up. He grabbed her hand in his, stroking her thumb as he prepared himself.

"And it's one of the best things I ever did... But you know what would be even better than that? Marrying you."

"Oh my God," Paige whispered, in complete shock. She never expected anything of the sort- not even a diamond as sparkly and ginormous as the one he picked out.

"Marry me, Paige."

She giggled, she was so nervous. But looking into Seth's eyes, she knew this amazing man was meant to be her husband. "Yes! Yes, of course... Damn that's pretty," she said as Seth slipped the ring onto her finger, kissing her hand before he kissed her lips.

"I love you so much," he mumbled, feeling so complete and beyond the moon happy. He finally made it to the top tier of the wrestling world and he had the love of his life by his side, ready to make whatever journey came their way. She was a definite keeper- a soon to be amazing wife and life companion.

"I love you, Seth. I absolutely fucking love you."

xXx

"Hi, is this Leah Rollins?"

"Yes, this is her..."

"Hello Ms. Rollins, this is Grace Lewis from The Agency."

Leah held onto the wall of her bedroom for stability while all other bodily functions seized. She really wasn't expecting anybody to call her back after the way two interview went. But now she didn't even know if she could handle whatever this woman was about to tell her.

"Oh hi, how are you Mrs. Lewis?" Leah asked, all prim and proper like. She was surprised she could even get a word out.

"I'm well and I hope you are as well... I'm sorry we're so late in contacting you but we do have some news for you."

 _Do or fucking die..._

"We're happy to offer you a contract to our modelling agency as soon as possible."

There was a pause from Leah's end but she managed to express her gratitude in a polite manner. "Thank you... Thank you so much. I'm so happy."

"I'm happy to hear you're happy... Now I can e-mail you all the details and contract if you would like. Move in will be up to you but we'll love if you can make it by next week- meet the other girl's before the grind begins."

"Yes, yes of course."

"Perfect... We're so looking forward to your work, Ms. Rollins. You're destined for some pretty incredible things and that is my one hundred percent guarantee. Welcome to our agency, Leah. You're in very good hands."


	12. Chapter 12

It's been awhile. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy (L) P.S- I don't own a thing but my character Leah.

/

Sami was in an overly great mood. He was ecstatic and bouncing off the walls, actually- awaiting Leah's arrival so he could finally tell somebody of the good news.

It happened. It finally happened.

He too was offered a contract for a developmental deal in Florida, along with Dean and Seth. The only problem was Kevin didn't hear anything back- thus why Sami had kept his mouth shut about his own opportunity.

So he waited and waited inside his small little room, pacing back and forth and blaring his tunes as he waited for that text from Leah alerting him she was just outside his apartment building.

Before she could even knock at the door, Sami swung the door open and picked her up in his arms. "Hey," he mumbled, wasting no time planting his lips on hers.

They embraced for what seemed like forever, her arms wrapped around his neck and healed feet dangling. "Hey yourself... Why are you so happy?"

"Well, for one, you're here," the charmer announced. "But I uh, I got some good news I wanted to tell you."

"You got it, didn't you?" Leah beamed, smiling from ear to ear. Sami nodded, matching her smile.

"I'm so happy for you," she whispered, pulling him close. "I told you you'd make it, Sam."

"Thank you... It just feels so surreal. I didn't expect it, to be honest with ya."

"I did. There was never any doubt in my mind ever," she said, her lips on his. Kissing her back felt like the most amazing feeling ever- a cap off to an exciting and unforgettable day. All of his hard work and years upon years of dedication had finally payed off and one day he was going to be something big... She knew it.

"Did Seth tell you yet?"

She shook her head. "Tell me what?"

"Oh," he cringed but there was no turning back now. "I don't know if he wanted to be the one to tell you but what the hell... He got a contract too. So did Dean."

Leah's eyes bulged in excitement at her brother's name. There wasn't any doubt in her mind either of Seth making it, even Dean. They had a way about them, they all did. But Kevin? Sami never mentioned a word about him and she began to worry. "What about Kevin?"

Sami's face fell at the thought of his best friend. They came into the crazy world of wrestling together- feeding off their love of the business and fact that they were the only Canadians around town. It was crushing to think Sami would have to venture off into the next chapter of his life without his best friend- his side kick. "I don't know... He hasn't gotten a call or anything when we all did. It sucks."

"It does," Leah agreed. Kevin and Sami were inseparable and it broke her heart to even think of them living in two different states- one climbing the ladder of opportunity and the other staying put. And then there was Becky and the baby. Sure they were counting on the contract and opportunity to move- anything to support their new family.

"Does he know you, Seth and Dean all made it?"

"No... I don't have the heart to tell him."

"You have to," Leah said, her hands on Sami's cheeks, "You know he hates when you or anybody else keeps things from him... I think it'll crush him even more if you don't tell him."

"Yeah, I know," Sami agreed, his forehead against hers, "Why are you always right?"

"Someone in the Rollins family had to be," she shrugged, pulling him by his hand to his bedroom. "I have some pretty exciting news to tell you too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Close your eyes."

Sami shot her a weird look but obliged anyways. He closed his eyes, wondering what Leah was up to as he heard ruffling. She dug into her purse and soon produced the modelling contract she printed out. Hanging the paper in front of Sami's face, she smiled. "Okay... You can open your eyes."

He did, confused for a second.

"I got it," she revealed, excitement taking over. "Last night."

"You mean, you got it? Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Holy shit... Leah, you're going to New York!" Sami exclaimed, pulling her down into a giant hug. He knew she'd land the gig, no doubt.

"I'm so happy for you! Shit... You're gonna be famous, you know that?"

Leah blushed, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. "Not as famous as you," she mumbled, "But thanks, Sam."

He held her tightly again as he drifted back to reality from the overwhelming high of good news. Leah was going to New York as early as a few days from now or even by the next week that followed. In the next month Sami would be down in Florida beginning his training at the performance center. With thousands of miles between the two, how could their blossoming relationship even stand a chance?

"So, uh, when do you leave?" Sami asked, having a hard time getting that one out. It was sad to think their careers would forcefully tear them apart. Leah knew it too- the sad look on Sami's face clear as day.

"Two weeks... I decided the later the better so I could spend as much time as I could with everyone... Well, actually, so I could spend more time with you."

That made Sami smile from ear to ear even though they only had two weeks left. She could have said she wanted more time with her brother or Paige but it was him.

"Me?"

"Of course... I really like you Sami. There's no way I was going to leave now."

He smiled, kissing her before he chuckled. "Well, you know what that means?"

"What?"

"If Seth ever heard that you're staying longer because of me, he'd be so fucking pissed... But that's okay. I wouldn't care anyways 'cause I like you more than you could imagine, Lee."

xxx

"Fucking bullshit!" Kevin mumbled, agitated by even the simplest of household chores. He was home alone- Sami at Leah's.

Kevin threw the broom to the kitchen floor, huffing as he leaned against the counter. It wasn't the cleaning that pissed him off though... Hearing that Seth, Dean and Sami made it did.

Seth was the first to let Kevin in on the news- mentioning his two other friends names too without even thinking about it until it was too late. Now Kevin was left thinking how he was going to support a baby and Becky with the shitty indie scene after holding out for the developmental deal that would have catapulted him into stardom.

The front door swung open, Becky struggling with the last of the bags of clothing she had. Every last personal item at her parents cleared out, now at Kevin and Sami's. She closed the door and dropped Kevin's car keys on the little table beside the door before she noticed her grim looking boyfriend staring off into space from the kitchen. Something was definitely wrong and by the looks of it, it wasn't any good.

"Hey," she said quietly and carefully, not wanting to set him off.

"Hey," he struggled.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed. It took him awhile to even find the words to speak, but when he did, Becky couldn't believe it. "I didn't get the deal in Florida... Everyone else did but me."

"What?" Her heart fell into her stomach, the weight pinning her feet to the ground. She knew how much it meant to him and to hear for the opportunity of his dreams to flourish, crushed, pained her. "Kevin..." She whispered.

"I've been doing this since I was sixteen... This is the only thing I know. I just really thought I'd get it way before them. I know this sounds like an asshole thing to say but I feel like I deserve it more."

The sound of his voice broke her heart. She'd never heard Kevin so dejected and let down, ever. He was always this big tough guy, never letting what others said get to him. He was full of comebacks for any occasion- a _fuck you_ here and _go die_ there- and the king of insults and in ring banter. Aside from the talk, he was a phenomenal wrestler- one of the best she'd ever seen. It made Becky teary eyed knowing how much he loved the business and not getting that recognition he deserved made her angry too. But one of them had to be the reasonable one and with Kevin's mix of emotions, it had to be her.

Becky finally dragged her feet over to Kevin, wrapping her arms around him. "This isn't the end, Kevin... It's only the beginning," she whispered, trying to keep her tears in.

Kevin was in the same boat as he listened on, holding the red head close as she continued.

"You'll do great things in that business, I know it. And if your time isn't right at this second, that doesn't mean it'll never be. I could never see you do anything else, and I've known you since we were teenagers. You're made for it... Your time will come, Kevin."

"What about the baby?" He mumbled. That had been his priority since day one- ensuring his child stability.

"We'll make it work, Kev... I'm working and so are you. Christ, I can work up until I deliver the kid, even that very day."

"It shouldn't be that way... I should be the one providing for you guys."

"I'm a grown woman and I made this baby just as much as you did," she said, pointing to her belly, "Plus, I can get a paid leave after I have the baby. We'll be fine, Kevin. There's no doubt about it."

The positivity Becky projected made Kevin sigh relief. He was still pissed off but it wouldn't do him no good. He would still be without a contract, pissed off or not. So he chose to take the higher road because Becky was indeed right. It wasn't the end of his dream. He was still young and there'd be plenty of more opportunities down the line. And that's why he loved the girl in his arms... She could always make him feel a thousand times better and see a reason behind anything.

"You'll make it soon enough, Kevin," she reassured.

He had something special. It might not have been a contract and ticket to Florida to finally propel his career into that stardom level he always dreamed of but he had a huge support system in the form of one small, red headed girl who'd move mountains just for him.

"God, I love you..."

xxx

Sami and Leah sat around her bedroom, celebrating the exciting news in their own little way- by watching a cheesy horror movie and surrounding themselves knee deep in pizza, beer and endless chatter.

"What's Canada like?" Leah asked through a mouthful of cheese and pepperoni.

Sami chuckled, almost choking on his food. "Oh God..."

"Oh God, what?"

"You're not gonna ask if we put maple syrup on everything and ride a skidoo all over town, are ya?"

"No, Sami," Taylor snorted, shaking her head, "That didn't even cross my mind, actually. I just wanna know how it is over there. I've always wanted to go."

"Well, I'm due home for a visit soon... Maybe I should bring you with me cause me talking and explaining about my homeland won't do it justice."

"I'll take you up on that offer," she said, resting her head on his shoulder and his hand on her thigh.

"Why wouldn't you let me take you out?" He asked. He was bummed out. He wanted a nice candle light dinner at some fancy ass restaurant to celebrate her own good news.

"Cause I can't get away with wearing my pyjamas in a restaurant," she giggled, "Plus, I couldn't get this close to you either."

"You could have sat in my lap, though. And I wouldn't have minded these PJ's... It's a definite change from wearing the highest pair of heels and always having your hair done up. I imagine that gets tiring after awhile."

Leah agreed. "You don't even know the half of it... But if I had it my way, I'd live in nothing but sweat pants and slippers."

"I'd love to see that," Sami chuckled, "Will there be a shirt involved, or just the sweat pants and slippers?"

"Shut up," Leah giggled, planting a kiss square on the joker's cheek. They're privacy was soon interrupted by a musical sounding knocking on the door, quite obvious it was Paige.

It swung open with the raven haired girl peaking her head in, a huge grin on her face. "Why, hello there... Are you two wearing clothes this time?"

"Oh my God, you know too?" Sami chuckled.

"Of course... That sorta thing isn't something one keeps to them self."

"Damn Becky," Leah mumbled.

"So what do you want? To make sure we have clothes on?" Sami asked, shooting Paige a rather questionable look as she waved her hand around, palm facing her like she was showing off.

"What're you... What!" Leah shrieked, finally noticing the sparkly diamond ring gracing Paige's ring finger.

"What?" Sami was confused by the two girls grinning at one another- one shocked and the other over the moon.

"Are you serious? Are you marrying my brother?"

"What!" Sami caught on.

Paige giggled, nodding her head. She was indeed set to marry the man of her dreams, Mr. Rollins. "Yes I am... Your brother proposed a couple days ago."

"Holy shit! Congrats!" Sami exclaimed, finally honing in on the excitement, "Wow... Taking the leap of faith, huh?"

"Yes... No turning back now. Not like I want to anyways."

"Well thank god I like you," Leah giggled, "I couldn't imagine Seth with anybody else, so congratulations sister."

Just then Seth peaked his head through the doorway, his grin matching Paige's to a tee. "So I guess you guys are taking the news well?"

"Of course we are, man," Sami answered.

"Good... Cause I think we should celebrate everything that's going on- our engagement, WWE and Leah's big move coming up. It'll be great."

"Uh oh... Is Seth Rollins throwing a party?" Leah teased.

Seth scoffed at his sister, shaking his head in disgust as she and Sami just laughed at his expression. "Come on... I'm like the best party planner in our whole entire family. Of course I'm planning a party, you brat. I think we all deserve a night out, drinking our faces off and eating expensive food."

"Uh oh, Seth is at it again," Leah giggled, "Are you sure you wanna marry this one, Paige?"

No doubt.

"Oh definitely, I do."


	13. Chapter 13

My apologies for such a later upload but enjoy nonetheless *heart*  
I don't own anything but my character Leah.

/

"I can't believe you're marrying my brother," Leah said, the news as unbelievable as the moment she figured it out. She'd always pictured her brother getting married but now her vision flourished to life... She was going to be someone's sister-in-law.

"I can't believe it either," Paige giggled, "I mean, it's surreal."

"Just don't go and run off to some twenty four hour chapel and ruin any chance of a huge, gigantic wedding my mom will want."

"Seth wouldn't let me anyways," Paige teased.

"You two almost ready?" Seth asked, peaking his head through Leah's doorway. She threw a shirt in his face which he caught with cat like reflexes- tossing it back.

"Good arm... You know a career in baseball could work if the whole modelling thing is a bust," he joked. Leah rolled her eyes, throwing the shirt right back. But Seth was too busy pulling his newly made fiancé into his arms, stealing a kiss.

"Sami's out there waiting for you," Seth mumbled between kisses, "Maybe you should go out there, give us a few minutes in here."

Leah grimaced, slipping out of her room. "Not in my room... Ever!"

"Hey... Wow," Sami greeted once he laid eyes on the stunning brunette walking down the hall. She looked so beautiful, so classy- her hair in a sleek fancy ponytail, body donned in a little black dress and high black and gold heels. For once, Sami could hold a candle to her, so to speak- dressed just as fancy as she was.

"Hello, handsome," Leah said, letting him pull her in. With her hands resting on his chest, she fiddled with the collar of his red shirt before leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Wow... Don't you feel like we're going to a wedding or something of the sort?" Sami chuckled.

"Could you imagine if this was just a big ploy for a shot gun wedding?" Leah asked, pondering the very thought. But Paige was quick to dismiss her's and Sami's suspicions.

"No, absolutely not, so don't you worry."

"It's just dinner," Seth reassured, "Figured we hit up a fancy joint rather than those dives we usually go to."

Sami shook his head, not sold on the idea. "But the dives are where you get the best food... Listen, I took this one to a food truck after her modelling meeting in New York," Sami informed, pointing his finger at Leah, "I'd call it a date but it wasn't in some swanky place."

"It was romantic, by the way," Leah added.

"I'm just saying," Sami continued, "You don't need smoke and mirrors."

"You better get used to this, Sami," Paige warned, "'Cause Leah's gonna be dining on caviar and champagne since she'll be A-List material up in New York."

Leah rolled her eyes. Paige wasn't even close. "Yeah right... Do me a favour and kill me if it ever gets to that. So why are we even going to the fanciest place in town anyways?"

"Cause we deserve the finer things in life, baby sis. It's a celebration of life." Seth put the final touches to his outfit with a black tie contrasting against the white shirt he wore. He'd planned the biggest dinner get together with all their friends, in and out of the squared circle. But there were two people Seth was still unsure about.

"What about Kevin and Becks? They meeting us there?" Paige asked. She had no idea the tension amongst their little group- no idea Kevin along with Becky wouldn't be joining his friends in Florida any time soon.

That explanation from the apartment building to downtown, in a taxi nonetheless, was something. Seth explained that he went ahead and yapped about it to Becky, without realizing his best friend wasn't as fortunate as himself and the other... He forgot, but it was just Seth being Seth. Even though the invite was kind of sorta out in the open, he wasn't expecting his friend to show up.

"I can't believe it... Why didn't you tell me!" Paige shrieked as she stepped out of the taxi. Seth shut the door behind her- Sami and Leah slipping out of the taxi too.

"It wasn't something I was particularly happy with," Seth defended, "I do feel like an idiot asking Becky to come out with Kevin to celebrate though."

"Don't worry, Seth... You are an idiot though," Leah said, the bunch pilling into the restaurant to join the others.

Amongst Seth and Sami's indie friends were Dean and a random lady friend but to everyone's surprise... Becky and Kevin seated at the table awaiting the rest of the group.

Leah put on a smile and so did Sami, sitting beside the two while Seth was left feeling anything but comfortable. But Paige squeezed his hand, the two sharing a glance before taking their seats at the table inside the huge private dinner room.

"You made it," Seth said, cutting the thick tension only a select few knew about.

"Yeah... Figured I had something to celebrate too," Kevin said, his hand on Becky's little baby bump poking through the material of her dress.

"Of course," Paige said, encouraging Seth to take his seat beside Kevin even if it was awkward as hell.

"Becky, you look amazing," Leah commented, taking in the radiant red head. It was a rare occasion to even see their friend in something other than jeans. But tonight Becky pulled out the big guns and wore a beautifully short black and white stripped skater dress, her hair pulled back into an intricate bun to showcase emerald earrings.

Kevin grinned as Becky hid her face in her napkin, not yet used to the attention surrounding her Cinderella-like appearance.

To make it worse, Kevin couldn't keep his mouth shut either. "Actually, she's beautiful... The mother of my child is gorgeous."

xXx

 _Becky had been living the dream on her day off- her ass snuggled on the couch, completely drowning in blankets and pillows, a quart of ice cream on her lap and an abundance of shitty lovey dovey movies. The pregnancy had made life interesting- decreasing her resistance for sweets and weakening her will power when it came to such movies. But Becky didn't mind since she had the apartment to herself- Sami at Leah's and Kevin working a shift at his father's shop._

 _"Why am I watching this bullshit?" Becky whispered to herself, shaking her head at the love sick couple plastered on the screen, the corniest of lines spoken._

 _"Oh, I know why," she answered, herself, "Because I have a human the size of a peach growing inside me."_

 _With another spoon full of ice cream down the hatch, Becky was interrupted by her cell phone ringing- Seth's name appearing on the screen._

 _"Hey Mama," Seth greeted once she answered._

 _"If I didn't have ice cream in my lap, I wouldn't be too happy about that," Becky laughed, "What's going on?"_

 _"Just rounding up everyone for a night out to celebrate, actually."_

 _"Celebrating what?"_

 _"Everyones contract signings for WWE... Hello!"_

 _Becky's heart dropped, Seth's sympathy lacking. She wondered what the hell he was thinking. "Seth, you damn idiot..."_

 _"What?" That brash voice of his roared, still unaware of it all._

 _"Celebrating would be great and all if Kevin actually got signed too... You moron."_

 _"Wh... Oh," Seth pipped up, smacking his palm against his forehead. He fucked up._

 _"Shit, Becks, I'm sorry... I forgot," he apologized, like it would make everything right._

 _"Well, I wish I could," Becky said, startled by the front door of the apartment creaking open with Kevin appearing, soak and wet from the sudden storm._

 _"I'll call you back, idiot," Becky mumbled as Kevin shut the door, staring at his girlfriend suspiciously._

 _"Who was that?" He asked, kicking off his shoes and peeling his soaked sweater from his body._

 _"Uh, it was Seth."_

 _"What'd he want?"_

 _"For us to go out."_

 _"Where?" Kevin asked._

 _"Some fancy, tie and shirt kinda place. I said I'd run it past you," she lied. But it was the only thing she could do. At first, Kevin didn't take the news very well. He felt like a failure but with time, he was able to see the positive in a shit ton of negative. Until now, since Kevin was in no mood for Becky's short answers and transparency._

 _"What does he really want? And don't lie to me," Kevin said, folding his arms across his chest, staring directly at her._

 _"Okay... He was inviting us out to celebrate getting signed... And well, he forgot that you didn't," Becky informed, cringing in the process._

 _"Oh... Fucking idiot," Kevin muttered under his breath._

 _"Exactly what I said."_

 _But Kevin rolled his eyes, uncrossed his arms and walked down the hall in search of a towel to dry himself off. "Whatever... We can go if you wanna get dressed up for a night."_

 _"I don't wanna go anywhere these days... I already feel like that little girl who turned into a blueberry... You know, Willy Wonka."_

 _That made Kevin chuckle. "That movie will forever haunt you, won't it?"_

 _"Okay, okay... That's beyond the point," Becky defended, steering clear of a whole different conversation, "I just don't think we should go..."_

 _"Why? Cause I didn't get signed? Doesn't mean we can't go and be happy for other people."_

 _Becky smiled, standing from the couch. "Wow... I forgot your new take on life these days."_

 _"At least it ain't me... We can go."_

 _Kevin reassured the doubtful redhead into a night out, reminding her once the baby made its debut, date nights would be hard to come by._

 _"But... I don't wanna dress up and this place seems super expensive and snobby."_

 _"I don't care," Kevin shrugged, "You are my girlfriend, remember? I'm supposed to be taking you out to dinners and shit. Plus, I wanna show off how beautiful you make pregnancy look."_

 _"Oh god," Becky gushed, a crimson blush spread across her cheeks, "Well, are you sure?"_

 _"Of course." Kevin's new approach at being happy for other people started off pretty well, in his eyes. But that tiny bit of doubt had him question how long he'd be able to pull it off. But none the less he was sticking to his words... He did in fact want to take Becky out and show her off to their friends._

 _"Okay... Okay, we'll go. But Seth can call back, the idiot that he is."_

xXx

"Wanna get out of here?" Leah asked, having pulled Sami away from the private restaurant room to the outside streets. She was tired and physically over being dressed up. Sweat pants and a night full of movies awaited her and Sami.

"Never thought you'd ask... I feel so out of place in there. I think we all do, if you think about it."

"I know... Can we please just go back to my place or yours, watch movies and eat real food?"

Sami smiled, holding out his arm for Leah to hook onto. "Now we're talking... Where to my lady?"

"Anywhere with Pizza... Then my place?"

"You got it."

Once at the apartment, Leah wasted no time in kicking off her heels and changing into a pair of hot pink sweat pants and Sami's black Misfits shirt.

"I see you like my clothes," he pointed out, popping in a movie into the DVD player.

"I do... But you did leave this the last time you stayed over so it's basically mine now," Leah giggled, plopping herself onto couch awaiting Sami. "What are we watching tonight?"

"It's a horror movie... Guess."

"Hmm," Leah pondered, meanwhile stuffing her face with glorious pizza. "Does it have anything to do with zombies?"

"Nope... But it's a classic."

"A classic? It must be one of Seth's..."

"Give up?"

Leah smiled, "Maybe."

Sami sat himself down beside Leah, turning on the TV. He pointed to the screen, the title popping up on the screen.

"Psycho?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Well, I do love my mom but I'm not obsessed with dressing up like her to commit murders."

"Good to know, Sam."

Just the two of them alone, seated on the couch and snuggled up as close as possible was a favorite past time. As Sami's arms were wrapped around her, his hands always found their way underneath her shirt, resting on her stomach for that sought out skin to skin contact. But for once in his life Sami was feeling adventurous as his fingers slipped down her front, resting on her low rise sweat pants just hanging on her hips. It was a risky move even for Sami, but Leah's reassurance was more than enough. She rested her hand on his, staring up at him. He wasted no time leaning in to kiss her- his tongue brushing past her bottom lip for entry. Her hands moved from his, settling on either side of his cheeks as his own slipped underneath the waist band of her pants.

"Sami..." She moaned, his fingers caressing her inner thigh, itching to move a little ways inward. But he stopped for a moment to look in her eyes, needing the validation to continue like the gentlemen he was.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked his voice above a whisper, his hand at a stand still. She shook her head slowly, placing her hand on top of his. It was enough confirmation for him.

She held her breath as he continued, wanting to jump out of her skin as an anxious and nervous Sami slipped his fingers underneath her underwear.

But of course, every intimate session wouldn't be complete without their obnoxious friends and family barging in, leaving Sami yet again with an uncomfortable erection and Leah embarrassed beyond repair.

"Oh..." Paige mumbled, turning around once she realized the two on the couch with Sami's hand in Leah's pants.

"Oh my fucking God... Again?" Leah screeched as Sami retracted his hand, burying his face into the cushion.

"Man," Seth chuckled, scratching the back of his head- the only thing he could do in such an awkward situation.

"I'm happy you were about to get it in with my sister... As weird as that sounds. But haven't you two learned that there's these things called bedrooms with doors that shut and lock?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Sami mumbled, his face still buried.

"Why are you even here? It's still early," Leah said, looking at the clock reading _11:33._

Seth revealed a bag of take out from behind his back, his eyes set on the TV screen. "What a classic," he pointed out, "This is what you guys do your business to?"

"When it happens, it'll be a tad bit more romantic than watching someone get killed in the shower," Sami reassured.

Paige's mouth hung open, "You mean, you two haven't done it yet?"

Sami couldn't resist laughing at the question at hand, especially with the abundance of interruptions. "In all honesty, how the hell could we with all the distractions?"

Seth seemed to have piped up, suddenly interested in the conversation again. "So... You wanna do it with my sister, huh?"

Leah sunk in her seat as Sami put the pillow down from his face, looking right at Seth who was staring back. Seth's ears burned- either the bet was back on, or Sami really, really wanted Leah, for real.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to you and you," he pointed to Paige and Seth, "But yes, I do. I wanna get around to it when you two clowns aren't around."

"Awww, that's the cutest thing," Paige gushed. Bet or no bet, it was adorable hearing those words come out of Sami's mouth.

"Yes... Someone having sex with my sister is cute," Seth laughed.

Leah was finally able to get herself off the couch, pulling Sami with her. She had enough of the unbearable conversation courtesy of her brother. "Okay, that's enough for one night."

"I see you figured out what a bedroom is. Now you two can bone," Seth commented to the two heading to Leah's bedroom.

"Don't worry... I lost it anyways," Leah said, shoving Sami into her bedroom.

"Aww... Poor Sami. Why do you have to be like that!" Paige scolded a laughing Seth.

"By the way," Sami started, sticking his head out of the doorway, "When it happens, we're locking all of you guys out- something we should have done way before Becky and Kevin."


	14. Chapter 14

It's been awhile! I apologize! I don't own anything but my character Leah. Enjoy :)

/

"Leah, I just can't believe it... Five more days and then you're gone. I mean where has the time gone?" Becky said, tears blurring her vision. The usually, self proclaimed "cool chick" had been letting her roller coaster of emotions take the better of her and now she was on the verge of tears at the thought of Leah's awaited _goodbye._

Becky was making the most of her time spent with her friend, neither one knowing when the next encounter would be. The two strolled down the baby side of a Toys 'R Us, gawking at the adorably tiny people clothes, from onesies to booties.

"I won't be gone forever, Becks... Any chance I get I'll be back to see you and Kevin, even the little peanut. Plus there's a wedding coming up that you guys are definitely coming to," Leah reassured, running her hands across a chestnut coloured crib.

"Well it's going to feel like a life time... Just don't forget about us, big time super model."

"I wouldn't dream of it, ever. So don't worry... You guys are my family. All of you are, Becks."

"Awww," Becky gushed, the tears falling freely now, "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," Leah whispered, arms wrapped her arms around her friend in comfort, shaking her head as an employee began to approach the two. "You know, I'm sure this sort of thing happens all the time- a pregnant women crying in the middle of a baby store."

"I'm sorry," Becky apologized like she did something wrong, "This is all new to me."

"Don't apologize. Cry all you want... I'll be doing that five days from now anyways."

Becky chuckled, wiping her face as she continued down the aisle with Leah. "I've been meaning to ask you, and you don't have to answer but, what's going to happen with you and Sami once you guys move?"

Now that was a question Leah had gone to great lengths to avoid. "Umm... I don't know, we haven't really talked about it."

"So you're not going to know where you guys stand four days from now?" Becky asked in disbelief.

Leah hated the sound of it but it was the truth. They hadn't spoke about nothing because Leah didn't want to damper their last week together. "It sounds bad doesn't it?"

Becky shrugged. She felt for her friends. They were genuinely happy with one another and it seemed like they had a good thing going, only for the rug to be pulled right from underneath them.

"It's just unfortunate with the timing."

Leah couldn't agree more since she felt the exact same way. "It is... But I guess it's just something we knew, just never talked about... Way before we started dating, he knew about New York and I knew about WWE. I think everything just happened a it faster than we anticipated."

"So you going to keep dating him, then?" Becky flat out asked as she was curious.

"I want to," Leah revealed.

"You like him?" Becky grilled.

"Of course I do... Sami's been a part of my life for so long. Since high school... I really couldn't imagine my life 'Samiless'."

"Leah," Becky started, hands on her hips and a smile on her face, "Are you in love with him?"

Leah paused. She loved Sami. But it never went past the whole friend zone thing until now. She was confident after all the time they'd spent together, one on one, and the fact that they were officially dating that she was falling in love with one of her best friends and she hoped the feeling was mutual.

"Oh my god," Becky gushed, the expression and silence an obvious hint, "You're in love with him, aren't ya? Aren't ya?"

"Becky..."

Leah smiled and even though a crimson coloured blush tinted her cheeks, she could proudly reveal her Sam had captured her heart a tightly bound grip. Butterflies whirled around in her stomach at the thought of 'love' and 'Sami' together. Never had she felt the way she felt, not even with Dean but then again her relationship with Ambrose would never, ever spring the idea of love.

Sami was her love.

"Yeah... I'm in love with Sami."

xXx

"Are you sure you want to get married as soon as we get to Florida?" Paige asked. She still couldn't believe what had come out of Seth's mouth, if he was really serious.

"Yeah, of course," he said, "It'll be the only downtime I get before training starts. I think it'll be perfect."

"Really?"

"Yeah... Why, you don't?"

Paige wasn't as convinced as Seth. She knew better. Weddings didn't happen over night. The months of planning took a lot out of people- she knew that much. Just hearing her sister in law going nuts over the simplest things made Paige almost keel over in a heart attack.

She thought maybe it would be too much for Seth to handle, especially after such a big move and anticipated training.

"Now, don't get me wrong," she started, "I want to marry you. If we could, I'd do it tomorrow but I know how much your mom would love that..."

"But?" Seth asked.

"It's just... I'm thinking about you and how you'd take the stress of everything all at once. It's going to be a lot, Seth. I just want you to know how much work it'll be to get a wedding together in less than a month and a half."

Seth grabbed Paige's hands in his as reassurance. Absolutely nothing would scare him away from marrying the love of his life, no matter the time. "I gave you that ring for a reason... It meant at some point in time, we're going to get married. Now don't worry about me, babe... I should be the least of your worries. My mom on the other hand..."

"Which reminds me," Paige giggled, "She's been sending me wedding ideas and everything since we told her the news... She's beyond excited, really."

Seth nodded. "Exactly... She should be your only worry. Your the closest she's going to get to Leah getting married, so of course she's excited."

Seth's reassurance only made Paige feel a hundred percent about the shotgun-like wedding, her mind a little bit more at ease. "Okay... Then it's settled. When we get to Florida, you get to marry me."

"Thank God... It's what I wanted to do since I first met you, you know that?"

Paige covered her mouth, feeling like her old teenage self. "Really?"

Seth nodded, reminiscing of the olden days. "I actually told Leah about it after our first or second date... It's corny, I know, but I knew I always wanted to marry you."

"Seth..." Paige gushed, the feeling still so foreign, "Stop it."

He brought his lips to hers, feeling just as in love as she did. His future wife really was the love of his wife and in almost a months time it would be official- signed, sealed and delivered.

"It's true... Wifey," he chuckled, "I love you. Forever."

xXx

A storm couldn't have happened at a worse time... But seeing as it poured like hell after Leah's last photoshoot, she found herself lucky. It took place in a studio apartment overtop her favourite Chinese restaurant of all time, which made it only necessary to celebrate with egg rolls and chicken balls.

Sami showed up not too long after the shoot began, standing by the light fixture as he took in the breath taking sight before him.

He'd never seen a concept quite like it but knew Leah was the perfect canvas to pull it off. With out any clothing, the only exception being golden faux leather boy shorts, her entire body was adorned in black henna. The intricate and elaborate art graced her neck, trailing down between her breasts and ended above her belly button- her long wavy brown hair covering her nipples. The designs accented her arms and atop her head she wore a beautiful crown of roses- some red and some golden. She looked like a princess... Like an exotic goddess.

After a quick meal downstairs, Leah and Sami ran through the streets just as the storm hit- making it to her apartment soak and wet.

"It wasn't even supposed to rain," Sami scoffed. He ran his hands through his soaked hair, peeling his T-Shirt over his head. Leah admired the way his muscles tensed, his whole entire body shivering from the frigid feel.

"Cold?" Leah giggled, noticing Sami's state. He nodded, following Leah down the hall to fetch some towels.

As Sami dried off, he peeked inside Seth and Paige's room which was completely empty. "Where's the two love birds at?" He asked.

"The movies... Since that whole fancy pants thing was a bust the other night," Leah answered, stepping foot in her room. She kicked off her boots, drying her hair with her own towel as Sami stood in the door way. He just watched as she flicked on her lamp. She peeled her dress off her body, no discretion but why would she? Sami was indeed her boyfriend, and all.

"I forgot you still had all off that," he struggled to mention, pointing at the still intact henna all over Leah's front. She nodded and in an instant their eyes connected like magnets. Sami found himself physically being pulled in as did Leah, to the point where the two stood in the middle of the room- just mere inches away.

Seth was gone. Paige was gone too. And this time Leah and Sami managed to find themselves a room with a bed and a closing and locking door.

"Sami?" Leah's sultry sounding voice asked, hands aching to touch him.

"Yeah?" He choked out.

She paused, the anticipation killing him. But once she spoke, a chill ran down his spine. "Touch me," she whispered.

Sami didn't need to be told twice. He pulled her in, his lips crashing on top of hers in a kiss as passionate as the next. Both were hungry for dominance... To inflict pleasure on one another.

With her breath literally stuck in her throat, she barely knew what hit her once Sami picked her up, propping her up against the wall. But the feeling of his hands on her cool, slightly dampened skin jolted her back to life. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his lips trailed down her neck, gently grazing at her skin.

Soon enough, Sami found his way to Leah's bed- laying her down. He hovered over her body, staring into her eyes intensely. "Can I?" He asked, fingers resting underneath her bra.

She smiled, nodding her head. "Yes."

Arching her back, Sami's fingers unclasped her bra- pulling the material off. He was completely mesmerized- the beautifully done henna a million times more appealing than before.

"You're so beautiful."

He could have sworn he saw her blush before she pulled him in, her hands on his cheeks as she kissed him. His calloused hands felt soft against every inch of her skin, gently caressing her breasts.

Leah let out a soft moan only to be muffled by his mouth again. To even the odds, her fingers found their way to his jeans and belt buckle. She took it upon herself to unbutton and unzip, Sami doing the rest.

She sat back as he slipped her underwear off, discarding it where the rest of their clothing lay on the ground. He picked up where they left off the other night, before the interruption.

Sami was as gentle as could be- his hand movement so delicate yet intense. Leah threw her head back in pleasure, biting her lip to silence herself. It was euphoric, having waiting and attempting this moment for so long- now having it unfold in front of them. Leah wanted more, she wanted Sami completely so she vocalized her need.

"I want you... Please."

Sami captured her lips again before reaching for his pants on the floor to produce his wallet- inside a condom. He wanted her just a bad as she wanted him. It was surreal- this girl he'd had a crush on for ages, won over under controversial fashion... Naked and awaiting him.

He pushed his thoughts away, slipping the condom on instead. He knelt between her legs and ever so gently he entered her. Leah let out a gasp, clutching onto his shoulders as he rocked his hips, back and forth, back and forth. He was slow at first and gentle as ever until he picked up his speed, panting as hard as Leah.

As her hands ran down his back, caressing his muscles and nails, Sami buried his face in Leah's hair. He slowed his pace, placing a kiss on her cheek before he made eye contact. He needed to get something off his chest... Something he'd wanted to say for the longest time now and could swear his life on. "I love you," he whispered, in that very moment. The sincerity on Sami's face was just that. He wasn't saying it just cause of the predicament the two found themselves in or for added effect.

Sami was in love with Leah. He always had been but now as the two made love, his feelings for Leah were definite.

As were hers.

Leah was more than happy to say "I love you" back- the timing absolutely perfect and Cinderella like. Sami smiled, kissing her again as he continued, the act of intimacy special and meaningful as love had been declared.

It was perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

Here we go :) I only claim ownership of Leah :) Enjoy!

/

"Seeeeeeeeeeth! Wake up!"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Too tired..."

Paige huffed, poking and prodding her exhausted fiancé beside her. But it was no use- Seth wasn't moving for no one. If the building was on fire, he'd sleep right through it. He now regretted drinking the drinks that came after declaring he had enough. He figured going to the bar after their late night movie was a bad idea 'cause now he awoke with a killer headache and pissed off fiancée.

"Why do you want me up?" He questioned.

"'Cause I've got no one else to confide in... Did Leah come home last night or did she stay over at Sam's?" Paige yawned, throwing the blankets off. But Seth was quick to grab them again, wrapping himself like a human burrito as he turned on his side.

"I don't know... Sleep," he urged, sleepily.

But Paige was wired, her mind running a million miles a minute. "I can't sleep when I have a wedding to plan by next month."

"Plan after... Just go back to sleep, babe. I'll help you when I regain conscience," Seth tried again, but there was no way Paige was headed back to sleep. She popped out of the bed, rolling her eyes at Seth who began to snore his face off, peacefully falling back asleep.

So Paige took it upon herself and skipped down the hall, stopping right in front of Leah's room. Her door was closed and Paige figured she was indeed home. Knocking on the door a couple times, she heard a few groans... But they didn't sound girly like Leah. So Paige banged her fist against the door.

"Hello! Leah?" She asked, impatient and anxious, "Please... It's important!"

The invasive women turned the knob, pushing open the door and the sight did not disappoint. "Ah! Oh my God!" She cooed, hands over her mouth.

Tangled in the sheets and looking as cute as ever lay Sami and Leah, snuggled close to each other. The sight was enough to make Paige puke but in a good, lovey dovey way. Even asleep, they looked so in love. "Oh my God, you two did it!" Paige shrieked.

This time she could match the groaning to a face as Sami forced his eyes open, blinking a few times to see the amused women staring at him. "What?" He asked through a yawn.

"I'm enjoying this... You guys are killing me, honestly."

"Paige?" Leah asked, tiredly. She glared at the raven haired nuisance for barging in and gawking at the naked couple-ruining what would have been an interesting wake up for the two. "What are you doing? You're supposed to knock, idiot."

"Oh I did, so you can't get mad at me for that," she as needed, folding her arms across her chest. "I need you."

"What do you want except for interrupting this beautiful slumber?" Sami mumbled, "She devil..."

"I need your girlfriend, actually... That means you need to share, _Sam I Am._ "

"Well, now..." Sami chuckled, gripping onto Leah tighter as he shot Paige the finger, "Can it wait? I actually wanted to wake up on my own with her..."

"No," Paige blatantly said, "It can't... I have a deadline here, Sami."

Leah shook her head, totally lost in the conversation or lack there of. "What are you talking about, P?"

"The wedding!" She exclaimed like it was already common sense. "Your brother who I love dearly has clearly lost it. He's gone insane! He wants to get married as soon as we get to Florida. As soon as I step foot off that plane and into the state, we're getting married... It's crazy, isn't it?"

"Uhm... Yeah. Just a little bit," Sami said, taking it upon himself to answer.

"He's got his reason for it and yada yada yada... The point is, I need to steal away your girlfriend because I need all the help I can get before she leaves me!"

"Wow, Paige... That's a lot on your plate. You sure you still wanna marry my brother?" Leah teased.

Paige rolled her eyes. She was clearly not amused with both Sami and Leah's nonchalant attitude towards the important matter. "Yes I'm sure... And I'm sure I need your help too."

Leah groaned, burying her face into her pillow. "Fine... But can you give me a minute alone? Pretty please?"

"Yeah, yeah... It'll give me time to fill Seth in about who I found in the bed with you," Paige stated, pointing to the two of them.

Leah was able to sigh relief once Paige left, closing the door behind her, as she could enjoy Sami's arms around her in peace. "This is what I deal with when I'm not over at your place," she mumbled.

"I guess I got lucky," Sami chuckled, "Sometimes Becky wakes me up, asking if I want pancakes or eggs..."

"At least you get food out of it... I just get a snarky, pissed off Paige if I say _'no'_ to whatever she wants... I swear, Seth is gonna be screwed for the rest of his life."

"I heard that," Paige's voice sounded off behind the closed door before he actually walked away, settling for the living room.

Leah sunk back into the space beside Sami, his hands holding her in place. She didn't want to join Paige and all her wedding planning catastrophe instead of Sami, especially after the night before. "Your not getting up, are you?" He asked.

"Nope... At least, not yet."

"Good."

A pressing question bugged Leah, only because she'd never experienced anything as perfect. Sami said he loved her in the most intimate moment possible. She smiled thinking about it- feeling the butterflies flutter within.

"So... Last night you told me you loved me..." Her tiny little voice whispered. Sami nodded, his hand on her cheek so she'd look him in the eye. He was dead serious- never one to drop _'I love you'_ to just anybody for no reason at all.

"Yeah I did... And I meant it," Sami confirmed, "I do love you. You were my friend first but I always loved you, Leah."

She felt shivers run down her spine, his confession as sweet sounding like the night before.

"Promise."

Sami ran his finger along her lips, outlining her smile before he kissed her- sealing the deal in the sweetest way. "I love you, Sami," she whispered, easily confirming that she was just as crazy in love as he was.

"Now I really don't want you to leave this bed," he chuckled, holding her even tighter, "Can I just keep you here, the rest of the morning... Maybe the rest of the day?"

Leah giggled, Sami's cuteness overriding her. "If you did, we'd have Paige to deal with... And nobody wants that wrath."

"I don't know, I'm thinking I'll put up with anything just for you," Sami wagered, pulling out all the shots to keep his girlfriend in the bed and in his arms for as long as possible.

"Not happening!" Paige yelled from behind the door, disrupting the lovey dovey mood yet again.

xxx

Kevin was trying... Really trying to be happy for his friends, but more importantly his best friend Sami. The guy was like family... His brother from another mother. They'd been close for years beyond years and never faced anything like being torn apart. As the days passed, it became harder and harder for Kevin to accept that he wasn't good enough... At least, that's what he thought. He went through the stages of his self proclaimed grief. First he was upset... And then he was "okay" with the news once Becky reminded him it wasn't the end of his dreams.

But that fizzled quickly and now Kevin was angry... Bitter and angry.

He thought of himself as "better."

Best in the world, actually... It should have been him who received the first call... Not Seth, nor Sami... And then there was Dean.

He had an even worse time coming to terms with a prestigious company signing somebody like Dean Ambrose... If he had to come up with the pros of signing a guy like that, and actually write it down on paper, it'd be blank... Sure he was that friend who annoyed the hell out of him- the one he loved to hate and vice versa, but he couldn't wrap his mind around Dean goddamn fucking Ambrose.

"Kevin?" Becky's voice sounded from the living room, followed by the front door shutting.

He tried to calm himself down, breathing in and out a million times over, before she came looking. He loved her to pieces but as unstable as his anger felt, he could go off on anybody as easy as that.

"Babe?" She asked, walking down the short hallway, reaching their shared room. She lingered in the darkened doorway, trying to make out Kevin's figure.

He sighed, his presence now known.

"Hey," Becky greeted lowly, not bothering to turn on the lights. She sat on the bed beside Kevin, her head resting against his arm. "You alright?"

"No," Kevin flat out answered, "No I'm not."

He was in a mood and Becky should have left him alone, but it was in her nature to nurture and figure out what was wrong. "What's going on? Whats wrong?"

"My whole life, Becky... My whole goddamn life."

The red head was taken aback by the way Kevin's words felt like daggers. Just a few days ago he seemed okay. He was understanding that his and WWE's timing wasn't right and another opportunity would come his way. Instead he focused all his attention to Becky and the baby, but now, it didn't seem to matter if his _"whole life"_ was as miserably as he seemed.

"What do you mean by that?" Becky spat, feeling defensive and rightfully so.

"It's exactly what I said," Kevin retorted.

"Okay...Look, Kevin... I'm sorry you didn't make it but-"

"A sorry isn't gonna do shit, Becky. It's not going to provide a roof over your head or food on the table or a life for our kid," he shouted. This time Becky took a step back. Kevin never yelled... In the whole history of their friendship, Becky never seen or heard this side of Kevin except for inside the ring where he could play out his character.

"Stop..." Becky with her saddened voice, tried to reason, tears stinging her eyes and threatening to fall while Kevin wallowed in bottled up anger.

"No, Becky... Fuck that."

Kevin was done being the nice guy. He was done acting like the supportive best friend and pretending everything would eventually work out for him.

"I'm done, Becky... I'm not getting anywhere in life if I'm the one standing back, watching everyone live out their dreams."

"What do you expect right now, Kevin?"

"I expected to be catapulted to the top, actually... Not wasting away in some dump trying to support you."

He was angry and Becky understood... But there was no reason for Kevin to be so hurtful.

But maybe she was overreacting because of her whirlwind of hormones... She wasn't supposed to take anything seriously when Kevin was acting the way he was. But she couldn't help it.

"Is that what you think you're gonna be doin'? Wasting away while you have me and the baby? A family? That doesn't sound like wastin' away to me... And I can take care of myself, Kevin."

Kevin set himself in front of her, staring down at the fuming woman.

"Who's been there since we found out you were pregnant? Your parents? No... It was me! I've been the one taking care of you and a baby we didn't even plan for."

"You self centred asshole..."

"Don't even go there," he warned, "Not after what I've done for you."

Becky shouted rolled her eyes, having about enough. "So the baby and I are just a burden, aren't we? Are you trying to say it's all been a mistake because you're not truly happy?"

In a right state of mind, he would have wiped away Becky's tears as fast as they fell and retracted his words but instead he watched as the usually happy and fiery red head broke down in front of him. His body language and lack of words only strengthened her suspicion. "I never asked for this," she continued, pointing down to her grown baby bump, "I'm trying to make it work... But it looks like me and your child are nothing but a goddamn pain in the ass... I'm sorry we had to come in the way of your dreams."

Becky stormed out of the apartment, tears rolling down her cheeks and expecting Kevin to rush down the hall and stop her, maybe apologize before she made it down the stairs. But he didn't and that made her heartbreak even more.

She didn't know where she was headed but she was certain going back to Kevin was out of the question, at least for the night.

As she stepped foot outside the apartment building, Becky headed down the street on foot. She was in desperate need of her friends- her support system in the form of Paige and Leah- the only two people she could count on now.

xxx

The entire rest of Sami and Leah's day was filled with teasing, courtesy of her older brother. It's what he did best when it came to his baby sis and was sort of his job in a way.

But deep down inside, Seth was feeling a little down.

Sami actually went through with it and slept with his sister...

And Paige wouldn't let him forget it.

"See? They did it... I told you they would."

"I knew they would... I just wasn't ready for this. I feel bad," Seth sulked. Sami getting with his sister could have possibly been under false pretences. With everything going on in and around his group of friends, Sami or Kevin failed to mention the bet was off.

So as far as Seth knew, the bet was still on... In full swing.

"You think he did it 'cause he **had** to?" He asked, revealing his deepest, darkest fear. If it were anybody else, Seth wouldn't have a problem kicking their ass. But it was Sami... One of his best, best friends and he legitimately felt like he was the perfect fit for his sister.

Paige plopped herself in Seth's laps, placing her hands on his cheeks in comfort. "He didn't _have_ to _._.. He chose to do it and so did Leah. They both had a choice last night and what happened between them is just that, Seth. I know you want to be a big brother right now, but it's gotten to the point where it's between them and only them."

"But don't you feel like, the slightest bit like shit knowing Sami had a stupid bet to fulfil and he damn well just did? And we all knew about it?" Seth said, the realization of a weeks worth of guilt setting in.

"Wow... You finally realize how bad all this was, huh?"

That wasn't what Seth wanted to hear. He didn't need to hear how awful it was for him to encourage Kevin's ribbing on Sami... Anything but that. "Common' Paige..."

"Well it's the truth, Seth... And now you have to live with it."

"You feel as shitty as I do?"

"I do," Paige hated to admit but it was the truth, "And I'm starting to think that maybe we should come clean and tell her about it... Becky had told me the other day that Leah was falling in love with him."

Seth felt his heart twinge. She was in love with Sami? Did she actually drop the 'L' word? Never had he heard the word spoken during the course of Dean and Leah's "relationship", ever...

"Really?"

Paige nodded, kind of in disbelief herself. "That's what she told me... Honest."

"Damn," Seth sighed, considering Paige's idea. Maybe coming clean about the whole bet thing would put things into perspective- see if Sami's feelings actually meant something and wipe the slate clean, start fresh. Re-establish a relationship the right way.

Atleast he hoped so.

"I think we should tell her... Or at least talk Sami into telling her the truth. She deserves to know now, doesn't she?"

Paige actually agreed. "I know... If they're dropping "I love you" and it's that serious then it should at least be one hundred percent truthful."

But Seth dreaded the fact being the one to tell his sister... It actually scared him, just thinking what her reaction would be. He questioned and over thought how he'd go about doing it.

 _When would a good time to tell her be?_

 _Before New York?_

 _Would she kick his ass and threaten to never speak to him again?_

 _And worst of all... Would her and Sami be totally over? For good?_

"I just don't wanna be the one that tells her."

"You gotta be... It's gotta be you and Sami to tell her. That's what it's come down to," Paige comforted, her little pep talk settling in. Seth accepted his fate with dignity thanks to Paige who vowed to be by his side for support... All the while Sami worked his way to ask Leah a very pressing question.

"So... Two more days huh?"

"Yeah... Just two more to go."

The two were seated on her bed- Sami scrolling through pictures of Leah's New York apartment and in and around the area. Sami even spotted some gastro pubs and Chinese restaurants he made Leah vow not to try unless he was in attendance.

But she was keeping something from him on a certain tab she just so happened to pull up when he wasn't looking.

"I need to talk to you about something," she said, placing the lap top into his lap. He scanned the screen, reading ' _Benz Modelling Agency, Tampa, Florida.'_

"It's like a sister company of the one in New York," she explained, "Everything just got me thinking... What if I transferred to Florida? Then I could be with my brother, Paige, and you."

"You'd do that?" Sami asked, mesmerized. It was like music to his ears- having his girlfriend in the same state as him... Sami was ecstatic.

"I'd do it."

He was still at a loss for words. "Wow..."

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

Oh did he ever. "Yeah, yeah," Sami answered enthusiastically but quickly settled into a rational state of mind, "I mean... Only if you're not gonna miss out on opportunities in New York... I just want the best for you."

Leaning into Sami and placing a kiss on his lips, a definite seal of fate. "You are the best for me... I couldn't imagine saying goodbye then not seeing you for weeks... Even months."

The warm and fuzzy feeling boiled in the pit of Sami's stomach- Leah's sweet words encouraging him to pull his girlfriend into his arms, holding her tight. "That's the best thing I've heard all day besides that you love me."

Leah smiled, her decision made and ready to stick by it one hundred percent. She was going through with it.

"Then it's settled... I'm going to Florida with you."


	16. Chapter 16

I apologize for my absence, but here is a new chapter. The next chapter will be a jump as in a year and a half later! Again, I do not own anything but the plot and my character Leah. Hope you enjoy :) xo

X

"I could lay like this forever," Sami whispered, enjoying the last of the evening- lying snuggled in between cool, crisp sheets with Leah attached at his side. It was dead quiet in the apartment- a rarity. The romantic that Seth was, whisked Paige away for a night on the town to some fancy new restaurant and a midnight movie, hoping to ease her crazy, occupied mind a little. So Sami and Leah had the apartment to themselves, wasting no time in reacquainting with Leah's bed.

"Of course you could... You have a naked woman by your side," Leah laughed, switching the TV channels as Sami explored her neck with his lips. His hands gently grabbed for the remote, tossing it to the side instead. Leah's body gracefully straddled his, allowing his lips to continue their journey across her skin. The softest, sweetest of moans left her lips- ringing beautiful music in Sami's ears as he continued. His fingers sleekly danced their way from her hips, to her inner thigh... Ultimately stopping in one place as the sound of knocking echoed through the apartment.

"What the hell?" Leah whispered, in disappointment as she lept off of Sami. He was just as frustrated with the unexpected interruption as Leah.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked as Leah scrambled for clothes to throw on.

"I don't know... Can't be Seth and Paige unless they lost both their keys."

Sami chuckled. "Would you put it past them? They live to ruin our  
moments together."

Leah threw Sami a shirt, crawling over the bed to plop herself in his lap. "This ain't over," she whispered, kissing Sami quickly.

Another knock on the door had Leah running to the door- peeking through the peep hole. "What the hell... Becky?" She asked, opening the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking the fiery red head over. Becky looked like an emotional mess. "Becky?"

"Can I come in?" A little, raspy and equally as sad voice asked. Leah nearly pulled Becky through the door, just as Sami came walking down the hall.

"Becks?" He asked, taken aback by her less than bubbly appearance, taking a double take. "What's wrong?"

"What happened?" Leah chimed in.

"Kevin and I had a fight and I... I just left," Becky began but her voice soon ran out. Emotions took over, partly baby related, as she weeped in Leah's arms.

"This whole not gettin' signed thing has really messed Kevin up. He's not the same, he's just so angry. He basically referred to me and the baby as a burden. So I just left... I couldn't take it anymore. Oh Leah, I feel like a fucking idiot... Do you think I did the right thing?" Becky sniffled, going back and forth on her decision- leaving Kevin at the apartment. Before she could even utter another word, Leah rolled her eyes and huffed, shaking Becky a little.

"Are you kidding? Yes girl, you did do the right thing! If it was me, I would have smacked him across the face too," Leah said, just as shocked as Sami was. Kevin was his best friend- never would he have imagined him saying the shit he said.

"I could never do something like that," Becky weeped, regret setting in, "Everything has been so hard on him... He was bound to snap."

"No, Becks... No excuses. You're his girlfriend, the mother of his child... He can't go and say what he did and expect all to be forgiven," Sami expressed, just as fired up as Leah was. He thought his best friend was happy about becoming a father- about bringing another life into the world with the woman he loved... Despite wrestling, his family was the only thing that would be with him forever... Like Kevin always said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do then?" Becky mumbled, her accent thick.

Leah pulled her friend in for another hug as Sami stood to his feet- grabbing his car keys and phone in the process. "I'm going to talk to him," he announced, catching the two girls off guard.

"What?"

"He's not gonna get away with talking to you the way he did," Sami said, pointing to Becky.

"Sami, no..."

"There's no way in hell I'm even going to let this slide."

"Sami-" Becky tried again but Sami cut her off.

"I'm gonna talk some sense into him, whether you like it or not."

Becky was about to open her mouth again and say something else but instead she nodded, knowing it was probably best if Kevin's best friend tried to soothe his mind before she went back to the apartment.

"Are you sure?" She sighed.

"Trust Sami," Leah reassured her, "He's his best friend... He can get it through his head and soften him up before you get to Kevin."

"I feel like I should be tagging ' along though... But I shouldn't, shouldn't I?"

Sami shook his head, slowly pulling Leah into his chest. "I might kick his ass, so I wouldn't if I were you," he said to Becky, kissing the top of Leah's head lovingly.

"I'll be back."

"You better be," Leah said, squeezing him a little. He reluctantly let her go, heading for the door and on his way to confront Kevin for Becky's sake and his own.

"You going to be okay?" Leah asked once Sami left. Becky nodded, tears welling in her eyes again.

"I'm just... I don't even know, Lee! I don't want it to be this way between Kevin and I."

"I know you don't," Leah comforted, "And I know he didn't mean it... He hasn't been right since the tryout and I think everything's just toppled over... But that still doesn't make it right."

"I know... But I can't just sit back and let Sami take care of it. I'm the one that's supposed to be with Kevin through thick and thick... At least, I wanna be," Becky said, standing up.

"What are you doing?" Leah asked suspiciously.

"I'm going back... I need to be there too," Becky explained but Leah stopped her even before she made it to the front door.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Leah..."

"Becky... Well you're crazy if you think I'm going to let you walk back home in the dark, at night... I'm coming with you," Leah declared, grabbing for her coat and shoes.

"Fine, fine. But when we get there, you and Sami leave. I need to take care of this my self, got it?"

"Okay, okay... Promise."

xXx

"Kevin?" Sami called out. He closed the front door behind him, not even bothering to take off his shoes or coat in the process. He was pissed... Fuming mad and about ready to ring Kevin by the neck once he saw him.

"Kevin? Where the hell are you?"

Sami barged through the apartment, cornering a surprised Kevin coming round the corner, unprepared for the hailstorm Sami was about to unload.

"Where the hell do you get off talking to Becky the way you did?" He asked, his voice raised like never before.

"What, did she send you over here to get it out of me?" The smart alecky Kevin asked, stepping toe to toe with his friend. He laughed in his face but Sami wasn't about to back down or be intimidated.

"She's pregnant with your kid, man... She's your family now. How dare you treat her like shit after everything."

"Woah, woah, woah... Don't you dare go about telling me how I should treat MY girlfriend, Sami," Kevin warned, his face just mere centimetres from Sami's. He was heated from the accusations that he was nothing but a terrible boyfriend. He indeed loved Becky and cherished the ground she walked on... So, he was having a bad day and took it out on Becky. A mere "accident" that shouldn't have defined his overall character.

"Someone's got to so she isn't at Leah's doorstep again, crying her eyes out and feeling like the piece of shit you intend to make her feel like," Sami gritted through his teeth.

Kevin forcefully pushed Sami away, his friend falling back. Sami steadied himself against the hallway walls but never intended to lower himself to Kevin's level. "You really wanna test your luck and tell ME how I should be treating MY girlfriend? Huh?" An irate Kevin asked, his voice projected which surely echoed the entire apartment building.

Sami narrowed in, getting the just of what Kevin had insinuated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The two men who were about to square off in the small apartment, just as the front door opened. In walked Leah and Becky, startled by the sight of the two friends bickering and ready to rip each other's heads clean off.

"You're the one that landed Leah on a bet... Nothing but a goddamn bet for a goddamn hockey card!" Kevin made it loud and clear, still oblivious to the girls standing a few feet away.

"So don't you go telling me how to treat Becky when you were the one that reeled Leah in on a lie! Nothing but a goddamn lie, Sami!"

Becky gasped, alerting both Kevin and Sami. Leah's ears burned with the revelation. Was it the truth?

"What? What're you talking about?" She whispered, her arms folded over her chest. She looked at Sami while Kevin slunked away, actually feeling horrible that he outed the secret right in front of Leah.

"Is that true?" She asked, stepping closer to Sami. There was no where for him to turn- absolutely no way he could talk his way out of the hole he himself created.

"Lee-" Sami attempted to explain but Leah needed to hear the truth- no need to beat around the bush any longer.

"Tell me the truth, Sami."

"Yes," he nodded, his stomach on the floor. It was physically painfully having to admit to something so cowardly. Going through with the bet had to have been the worst idea ever. Sami realized the disaster about to ensue, complete with Leah's heart breaking right in front of him.

Sami had to fess up. There was no way he could dig himself out of the metaphorical giant pit. So he nodded, mumbling out something surprisingly coherent. "It's true... I'm sorry."

"You lied to me... This entire time, you lied to me," Leah whispered. She was hurt and couldn't even look Sami in the eyes. She was overcome with embarrassment, the realization that her own friends knew of the bet.

"Leah, please let me explain," Sami tried but Leah couldn't fathom standing in front of the three any longer. She bolted, the only thing that felt right. Dragging herself out the door and down the hall, tears streamed down her cheeks. She was embarrassed, of course, but mostly ashamed of Sami. How was he even capable of something so horrible? It was Sami... He was always so honest and played by every rule. He had the kindest heart and was always so sweet... Why would he hurt Leah, his friend... His girlfriend who he said he loved?

"Leah, please," Sami could be heard running down the hall after her. Instead of taking the elevator, Leah went straight for the stairs. But Sami followed, determined to explain his side.

"Leah!"

She stopped, a half flight of stairs between them. "Why, Sami?" She whispered. Her voice echoed inside the stair well, but it sounded twice as sad.

"Leah... It was a mistake."

"We were a mistake?"

Sami shook his head. "Under the circumstances yes, but-"

Leah couldn't stand to hear anymore. She blocked out any attempts to gain her attention the further she descended down the stairs.

Sami was left to wallow in his gigantic mistake, feeling like the world's biggest piece of shit. What had he done? He couldn't quite comprehend the extent. How could someone like him hurt the best thing that ever happened to him?

And how the hell was he going to fix it before it was too late?

Or was it already too late?

Leah left the apartment building like a bat out of hell. The cool breeze was like a slap in the face, but she didn't care. She clutched her jacket, squeezing it around her body the further she descended down the street into the cold. "How could he do this?" She whispered to herself. She really had no idea who Sami really was. It hurt her heart as her mind kept replaying the incident over and over like a broken record. It didn't make it any easier walking alone and in the cold.

Surprisingly, her cell phone began to vibrate in her jacket pocket, against her hand. Halted dead in her tracks, she pulled her phone out: ready to unleash hell if it was who she thought was calling.

But it wasn't Sami. It wasn't any one of her friends, actually.

The number was strange, obviously long distance. For a second she racked her mind, wondering where she'd seen the number before because she had.

"Oh shit!" She shouted. Of course she'd seen that number before.

It was The Agency.

Quickly she sucked in a deep breath, pushed all her troubles away and answered the call. "Hello?" She smoothly answered, no way in hell sadness could be detected in her voice.

"Hello, Miss Rollins? This is Mrs. Lewis from The Agency."

"Oh hi, Mrs. Lewis, it's so nice to hear from you. What can I do for you?"

"Well Miss Rollins, I'm sure happy I was able to get a hold of you. It's my understanding that you have applied for the position at our Florida agency?"

"Uhm... Yes. Yes I have."

"Well then, I know this might me a long shot to propose but I would like to offer it to you anyways. We're in desperate need of models and with New York Fashion Week in a few days, I would personally like to bring you to New York to work the show as soon as possible. Even by tomorrow morning."

"Wow..." Leah whispered in awe. She was shocked- an opportunity as such hard to come by, especially for a newbie like her. It could be a pivotal moment in her budding career... Who knows what other jobs could come her way if she impressed the right people.

But how could Leah just pick up and leave as soon as tomorrow? There was loads of unfinished business between her and Sami, including whichever of her friends knew of the stupid bet he made. The can of worms had been opened and now she was left looking like a fool... But maybe it was the perfect reason to leave for New York; not only for her career, but for her sanity. Leah couldn't confront Sami after everything... At least, not yet.

"Yes, I'd be happy to," She decided, a mix of emotions sweeping over.

Was she ever nervous and anxious, with a tiny bit of sadness mixed in. Picking up as leaving as quick as that scared the shit out of her, but optimism quickly filled in.

She could do anything. Good will come out of the opportunity she was given and there'd be no looking back... She reminded herself.

"I'll do it."


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything but my Leah :)

/

 _A year and a half and counting..._

"No... Absolutely not!"

"Come on! I'm not going to see my douche bag brother all by myself!"

"Can't you just tell him you have a runway show or a photo shoot or something booked last minute? Anything?"

"Paige... I rescheduled my shoot after Seth basically forced me to... I can't back out now. Besides, Becky and Kevin need our help to unpack."

Paige grimaced, about ready to chuck her phone against her kitchen wall. "Don't say his name," she gritted between clenched teeth, **his** name inflicting loads of pain she'd never actually admit.

Leah rolled her eyes. She should have known better. "Sorry... I mean my brother," she corrected, "Come on, Paige. I don't want to fly to Florida by myself, stay with Kevin and Becky by myself or visit my brother by myself."

Paige snorted. Leah had to be completely out of her mind if she thought Paige would freely go and visit Seth. "Aren't you forgetting that your brother and I are not together anymore? Why would I wanna see him, after all this time?"

"Just do it for me, P."

"Give me a reason! Anything!"

"Because I miss all of us... Together," Leah admitted, the reality of a year and a half a hard pill to swallow.

"Yeah, well maybe you should have told your brother that when he decided to cheat after the wedding was postponed," Paige spat, as if she were talking to Seth directly.

"Nothing will ever be the same again... Don't you see?" She just had to remind Leah. It was annoying. The constant reminder that a lot had changed in a year and a half sucked. Leah missed the way things were. It was only when she had down time- away from her hectic life as a legit, full time model.

"I can dream, can't I?" Leah sighed, "Almost two years is a long time without us all together."

"You can't expect everything to be fine and dandy with all of us. Nothing will ever be the same ever again. What is your reason for wanting to go to Florida anyways? And you can't say your brother's name or Kevin and Becky and Oliver," Paige challenged. Was it the one person she immediately thought of?

"Is it because of Sami?" She pressed, "Is it?"

Leah now understood how much the sound of a single name could sting. But her heart still skipped a beat a

"Paige..."

"You don't have to admit it," Paige said, "And I can't believe I'm saying this... But if the reason is to see Sami, aside from your brother and Kevin and Becky and Oliver, then I'll come with you... But mark my words... I might get a warrant out for my arrest if I see your brother cause he'll get my fist right in his face."

"Dually noted," Leah remarked, "And do me a favor while you're at it?"

"What now, Leah?"

"Don't you dare tell Becky I flew to Florida, mainly to see Sami fucking Zayn," she made her best friend promise, sitting on top of her already packed luggage for her trip to Florida hoping it wasn't one she would regret.

X

"When is Leah supposed to get here?"

"Uh..."

"Did you forget?"

"Uhm... Maybe... But it's not my fault! I have permanent baby brain now, Kev," Becky defended, the biggest grin of all splattered across her face.

Kevin shook his head, scooping his beautiful wife to be in his arms. "You're the biggest goof I've ever met," he said, kissing her forehead, "But who's complaining?"

"You better not be."

Becky squeezed out of Kevin's grip, planting herself at the kitchen table to finish her grocery list. With a glance, Kevin could have sworn she was inviting she entire PC over for a house warming party . "Jesus, Becky... Is that all for Leah?"

"Well, yeah," she answered, seeing no problem with any of her list.

"She's a model, right? There's no way she eats this much."

"Well... It's not exactly all for her, Kev..."

Kevin had the strangest look on his face; one of confusion and surprise since it sounded like Becky was keeping something from him. "Who's it for? Who else is coming, Becks?"

"Uh..."

"Who?"

"...Paige is coming with Leah."

Kevin sighed, covering his face with his hands. "Oh, shit..." He mumbled in realization.

"Kevin!" Becky scolded as Oliver lay in his swing, happily smiling at his parents from across the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kevin asked, the slightest bit disappointed in Becky. Surely he could have used the extra time to prepare for World War Three courtesy of a vengeful Paige.

"Because of the way you're acting now!" Becky defended. She didn't think it was a huge deal but that didn't mean she didn't have her doubts.

"It won't be so bad," Becky not only convinced Kevin but herself too. Paige and Seth were like oil and water. It was a sad relation but the truth. Paige was bitter and Seth was an idiot. If they so happened to run into one another while in Florida, it's be a living hell for everyone involved.

"It won't be so bad?" Kevin chuckled, reminiscing, "Paige almost killed Seth. A murder almost took place... Now we gotta worry about it all over again? And most likely at our place? In front of our child?"

"It was almost two years ago... Can someone hold a grudge that long?"

"He cheated on her... Before they were supposed to get married! It's the perfect reason for Paige to keep a grudge for however long she wants! It's like a fact."

"I know, I know," Becky admitted, "I'm just trying to make the whole situation a little bit better. I'm trying to have some hope."

"Well, you better try a little bit harder, babe... 'Cause we're all gonna need it if we're going to survive an entire week with Paige under our roof."

X

 **Seth: What time do you land? Kail and I wanna have dinner with you tonight**

Leah stared at her phone screen, trying so hard not to roll her eyes at her brother's text message. She was just as salty about the break up as Paige was... And to make matters worse, the one night stand was now Seth's new girlfriend.

"Who are you textin'?" A sleepy Paige asked once realizing Leah was glued to her phone.

"No one," Leah answered, exiting the chat screen. Paige had no idea Seth stayed with the home wrecker and she liked to keep it that way.

"Are we almost there?" Paige yawned and yawned.

"Yep... I kinda see the run way coming up," Leah said, looking out her window.

"What're we doing tonight? Can you please say we're going to a club or a bar? Something?"

Leah shrugged, trying to come up with something instead of telling Paige about her possible dinner date plans. "Possibly," she answered, distracted by another text message from Seth.

 **Dean is begging to come too... Says he misses you :/**

What an excuse for Leah to finally roll her eyes which Paige caught.

"What the hell was that for?"

Leah paid her no attention. "Just something about me... A rumor."

"A rumor? Like what?"

Leah tried and tried but nothing came to mind. The idea of lying to Paige didn't seem to sit well with Leah either."Fine! But don't get mad when I tell you!"

"Tell me what?" Paige pleaded, sick of all the run around.

"My brother wants to have dinner with me tonight," Leah said, sure to use Seth's new nickname instead of his actual name.

"That's fine."

Leah actually laughed. It was fine? Coming from the girl who'd freaked out over the slightest thing Seth...

"Uh... What?"

"I said it's fine."

"Yeah... But since when would you leave it at that?"

Paige shrugged like absolutely nothing was wrong. "Now."

"Now? How about yesterday, before you almost threw your phone against the wall after I mentioned SETH?"

Leah was impressed. Paige didn't even budge; no cringing spotted. "It's called turning a new leaf, Leah... Maybe you should try it sometime."

"Bitch..." Leah mumbled.

"Yeah... Now that's one thing I'm definitely not changing."


	18. Chapter 18

Another one :) I do not own anything or anyone but my character Leah :) ENJOY!

/

Ch18/ The Bet

"Come on man... She needs a good, ol ' _Welcome to Florida_ ' and I know a guy," Dean chuckled, his suggestion not sitting too well with Seth. He cringed at the idea, actually. Maybe it was his over protective, older brother instinct taking over but it was Dean fucking Ambrose. It had been so long since he and Leah had seen each other. Why would he want to ruin that now?

"For the last time, no... We all know what you have up your sleeves, Dean," Seth said, totally against anything Dean wanted that included Leah.

Kevin was losing it in the corner of the locker room, laughing at the misfortunes of both his friends. He was thankful he could stand in the same locker room with his friends again, working for the same company, like old times. "This is hilarious... Can you just agree to letting Leah see Dean and welcome this 'Welcome to Florida' celebration like I am?"

Seth threw his towel in his direction. "Shut up, Owens... That's my baby sister. I don't even wanna know what the hell he was planing anyways..."

"Just the usual," Dean spoke up, smirking as Seth began to cringe. As time went on, Dean sure did love making Seth as uncomfortable as possible.

"Some nice dinner... Some drinks... Then your sister's naked ass in my bed."

Kevin bursted into laughter once again, in no condition to hold back an irate and livid Seth from beating the shit out of Dean. It would have happened too if Sami hadn't walked through the door with Cesaro.

"Uh," Sami stammered, exchanging a look between Seth and Dean and even Kevin.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"Actually, yeah," Kevin grumbled, "Damnit Zayn, you just interrupted what would have been an awesome ass beating delivered by Seth... Way to go."

Sami was confused. Sure, Dean and Seth weren't the best of friends. He didn't even know why they were friends... It was always "I'm going to punch you in the face" for the both of them... "What? What the hell for?" He questioned.

"Oh, you didn't know?"

"Okay there, Road Dogg," Sami chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Leah's coming to town... With Paige too," Kevin announced, a bit of disappointment in his voice once he mentioned Paige's name. Seth was surprised, aside from Sami... He didn't know anything about Paige's arrival.

"Paige?" Seth asked while Sami mumbled Leah's name.

"I'm sure I'm missing something," Cesaro laughed, scratching his head.

"Seth's ex is Paige," Kevin informed the Swiss, pointing to a shocked looking Rollins in the process. He then pointed to his equally shocked best friend Sami.

"And Sami's ex, Leah, who is also Seth's little baby sister..."

"Wow... Gonna be some weekend," Cesaro commented.

"Week, actually."

"A week?!" Both Sami and Seth exclaimed in question, unable to process such a bombshell. Almost two years without seeing the girls was enough to make their heads explode.

"I thought you guys knew," Kevin said like it wasn't the biggest deal ever.

"NO!" Both men shouted.

"Oh, well... Now you do."

"Didn't know you had a sister, Rollins," Cesaro remarked with interest, "What does she do?"

"She's... She's uh, a model in New York," Seth finally answered, shaking his head loose.

"A legit model?" Cesaro asked, totally impressed.

Seth nodded. "Yeah... She just got signed with Victoria Secret."

Sami was still in shock. "What? really?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah..."

"I already like the sound of this Leah. Sounds like an angel to me," Cesaro said, sparking a bit of jealousy in Sami. That was his ex girlfriend he was talking about. Sami would be lying his face off he'd go on and deny any lingering feelings for Leah.

"I think I'd like to meet her."

 _Over my dead body..._ The voice inside Sami's head shouted right for Cesaro.

"Are you guys meeting up with us at the bar later?" Kevin asked Seth. He shrugged his shoulders, typing away a message to Leah; verbally laying into her about not even mentioning Paige.

"Well, you should."

"Yeah, yeah... We'll see," Seth mumbled.

"We'll be at the usual place," Kevin said to Cesaro, "Everyone will be there... And if you're lucky, Cesaro, then maybe you'll get to meet the ever so popular Leah freakin' Rollins."

XxX

"On a scale of one to ten, how nervous are ya?" Becky whispered into Paige's ear as the two of them and Kevin entered the bar.

"Becks... I'm fine. Not nervous at all," she reassured her pestering friend. There was no way she could admit how uncomfortable she felt being in the same vicinity as Seth and his supposed new girlfriend...

"What about Leah... Talk about Leah for a change, will ya?"

"Oh, that's right!" Becky squeaked. It practically flew over her head; the history between Leah and Sami.

"Has she really not talked to him all this time either?" Becky asked.

"Nope... But something about the way she was talking the other day makes me think she wants that to change," Paige informed her friend, "I think she misses him."

"You guys sure love your gossip, huh?" Kevin chimed in.

"That's what happens when we get together, Kev," Paige shrugged, signalling for the bartender, "Just accept it."

"Hey, you made it," Kevin shouted over the loud thumping music once he seen Cesaro and Sami weaving in and out of the crowd towards him and the girls.

"Of course," Cesaro smiled, looking over Becky's shoulder to see Paige.

"You must be Paige."

"I am," she said, sipping her drink.

"Cesaro," he introduced himself, extending his hand for Paige.

Paige smiled a friendly grin, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you... And holy shit! Nice to see you too, Sami!"

Sami stepped out of Cesaro's shadow. "What's up? How's life?"

"Good... But we'll see in the next little while, won't we?"

"Ah ha!" Becky shouted, "I caught you."

Paige groaned, rolling her eyes. "Fine, whatever... Just let me wallow in peace and quiet 'cause HE just got here."

Timing was indeed everything. From one end of the bar came Seth, his girlfriend Kailynn and Leah. Both Sami and Paige stared in their direction like they were in a trance. Past the urge to want to run across the dance floor and punch Seth square in the face, Paige couldn't deny how good it was to see him. He hadn't changed too much, except for the bit of blonde in his hair that she actually didn't mind. The only thing that was off putting was the pretty little blonde hanging off his arm.

"God," Sami muttered under his breath once Leah closed in. At first he didn't recognize her. She changed more than Sami could have imagined; her hair no longer just the dark brown color he was used to. Her long locks were mixed with a sandy blonde and it was refreshing. But besides the dramatic change she was the same old Leah; dark ripped jeans, cropped Aerosmith tee and black leather jacket.

"Geeez Sami, don't drool on yourself," Kevin whispered into his ear.

"Shut up, Kevin."

"That her?" Cesaro asked to which Sami just nodded. She was just as enticing as always and he was at a loss for words. It was like his entire life flashed before his eyes; at least his time spent with Leah. He missed her more than ever, kicking himself for ever screwing up and letting her walk out of his life. But that was the risk he took and now he had the pleasure of watching one of his best friends hit on his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey," Seth greeted, eyes fixated on everybody but Paige. Leah smiled, catching a glimpse of Sami from the corner of her eye which may have been a little too obvious before the tall Swiss stood front and center.

"I've heard a lot about you," Cesaro commented, smiling at Leah, "They call me Cesaro."

"I'm Leah... Seth's sister. Nice to meet you," she greeted politely but feeling awkward. It really was one hell of a situation with the amount of ex's in one place at the same time... So much emotion and energy poured into each past relationship that it had Leah thinking.

Paige wanted to strangle Seth but the feeling wasn't mutual. Deep down, Leah knew he wasn't completely over Paige who he once dubbed his "forever."

And on the other hand, Leah missed Sami. With the idea of coming to Florida to visit her friends and brother came up, she knew she had to do it as it would be the only possible time to see Sami.

"Well, well, well," her thoughts we rudely interrupted by that damn breathtaking, familiar and raspy voice.

Like out of the wood works appeared Dean with a grin plastered on his face as he looked Leah up and down. He was one being she could have gone the entire week without seeing but it really was good to see him. Even though he was being a creep. "Long time no see, baby."

Leah rolled her eyes but a grin popped on her face too. "Hi Dean."

"You know each other?" Cesaro asked, his finger switching between the two.

Dean simply nodded. "Used to date."

"If you wanna call it that," Seth spat.

"We're like one big, happy, fucked up family," Kevin chimed in, "Somehow we've all hooked up, dated, whatever."

"First of all," Paige started, "Ew... Do not compare us to a family, idiot."

Seth chuckled, catching himself completely off guard since he was kind of supposed to ignore anything that had to do with Paige since his new girlfriend was present. But he couldn't help it. Paige's brash behaviour was something he'd gone too long without.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Cesaro asked as some of the group scattered to catch up, some heading to the bar. Dean was keeping his distance but stood in a reasonable radius in case Leah decided against Cesaro's request. He would happily dive in and set his master plan in motion whether Seth liked it or not.

"Sure," Leah said, sending Sami's heart crashing to the ground. Maybe he set his chances too high. He was expecting a little more than literally sitting on the side lines watching Cesaro chat her up. But he hadn't even had it in him to say hi. Or look at her directly.

Sami felt like shit and there was nothing worse than having to watch the girl you once loved and still did, a ways away at the bar with another man.

"Don't worry about it," Kevin said, wrapping his arm around his friend. For once in his entire existence Kevin was about to give Sami the pep talk he needed. Kevin fucking Owens was about to be that encouraging, caring best friend.

"Maybe it's cause I've kicked you in the head countless times before... But you didn't see the way Leah was looking at you. Mark my words, Cesaro's only buying her a drink cause she's too damn polite to tell him otherwise... Plus, my sexy red headed wife over there and the pale prude tell me Leah misses you. So tomorrow's another day, Sam. Don't let this shit called life get you down tonight."


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything but my Leah :) Enjoy and thanks for reading (L)

X

Sami was loathing. It was the only way to put it. Sitting beside the man hitting on his ex sucked. The way Leah would laugh at every single thing that came out of Cesaro's mouth left a bad taste in Sami's own mouth. So maybe that was his excuse for ordering his sixth beer and welcoming the drunken effects with open arms. It was the only way for him to deal with the shitty night so far.

"Excuse me," Sami heard Cesaro say. He got up out of his seat and walked away, probably to the bathroom. It was the perfect opportunity for Sami, drunk or not, to finally speak to Leah and he wouldn't hold back any longer.

"You have no idea how nice it is to see you," Sami mumbled, trying hard to keep it together so his words would come out coherently.

"Hello to you too, Sami," Leah said, staring out in front of her. But no matter how much she fought against it, she looked over at Sami.

"You look good... I mean great," he corrected, pointing over to Seth, "Now you guys really look like you're related."

"I always said if you put a wig on him he'd look just like me... I don't really think that's a great compliment for either of us though."

"No, maybe not," Sami chuckled, the two finally looking at one another.

If Sami didn't have that drunk look in his eyes, Leah wouldn't have questioned anything coming out of his mouth. But that was too easy and Sami was ready to pour his drunk, little heart out.

"Why did you leave?" He mumbled, setting his beer bottle down kind of harsh.

"Why were you such a snake?" Leah was quick to ask, her guard back up. Yeah, Sami was cute and all, not to mention the entirety of her little journey to Florida was to see him, but Leah felt like she was still owed an explanation for the hurt he caused.

"I loved you," Sami went on, "I know I was an idiot... But I loved you."

"Love you..." He corrected himself again.

"But I guess I deserved it... What the fuck am I talking about? Of course I deserved it..."

"Sam..."

But he was having none of it. Sami couldn't help but spill his guts and drunk or not, he was letting Leah know everything.

"You were the best thing ever, in my whole life... My whole damn life, Lee... And I fucked that up. Royally..."

He was rambling and almost slouched over in his seat. Leah actually chuckled to herself as Sami continued under his breath, till it was almost incoherent. "Sam?" She asked, standing from her seat.

She grabbed ahold of Sami who just about fell out of his stool. "Leah... You're touching me," Sami pointed out, a little dumbfounded and confused.

"Mhmm... So you don't fall on your ass and make a fool of yourself."

"You're so nice, Lee. I don't deserve this right now."

"Uhm... Is he okay?" Cesaro asked, back from the bathroom to a surprising sight; Sami drunk which didn't happen too often.

"Yeah, he will be. He just needs to get home," Leah said, waving Kevin over.

"She's just too nice, Kev," Sami felt the need to tell Kevin who could only shake his head and hold back laughter.

"Yeah, she definitely is," Kevin agreed, "I should probably get him back home before he dies of alcohol poisoning."

"I'm fine, Kev... I really am," Sami tried to convince everyone but his feet failed him. He almost fell backwards into Kevin; this time Leah helping to hold him up.

"Becks!" Kevin called out in a fit of laughter.

"He's gone... Sami's fucked up. I think we should get him home before he falls on his face," Kevin said.

"Uhm... I agree," Becky nodded, confused at such a sight.

"I've never seen him this goddamn sloppy," she said in disbelief, shaking her head, "And it's only 11:00!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Sami tried to reason, making one last attempt but his feet failed him and he would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for Kevin and Becky holding him up.

"Nah," Kevin said, shaking his head.

"You coming with?" Becky asked Leah since was staying at their house. She looked between her friends and Sami, but decided she couldn't risk giving up an interesting budding of conversation that awaited if she stayed with Cesaro. So that's what she did.

"No, I think I'll stay," she decided, smiling at the Swiss, "I'll catch a ride back to your guys' place... Take care of him."

"Yeah... We'll just put him on a leash in our backyard," Kevin laughed, "That'll keep him occupied while I drive the babysitter home."

"The door'll be unlocked... Just remember to be quiet so you don't wake Oli," Becky reminded Leah, like the mom she was. Leah smiled, watching as her two friends dragged drunk Sami away, through the crowd and to their home for the night.

x X x

"Is Sami still sleeping?" Becky asked, coming around the corner. She made a face just as Oli looked over from Leah's arms, suddenly uninterested in his auntie's breakfast.

"Gosh, you're the cutest," she whispered as Kevin nodded his head, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, he's been out since we brought him home... The guy never drinks and last night he chooses to?" Kevin mumbled.

"Well some one oughta wake him... Get some coffee and food into him so he isn't that lifeless the rest of the day," Becky suggested.

"Send Leah in there... That'll wake him up," Kevin chuckled.

"I might just make him wanna get drunk all over again, Kev."

"You do it," Becky ordered, pointing to Kevin, "Go on."

Kevin groaned, standing up from the kitchen table and dragging his feet to the office they converted into a guest room for the evening. Sami hadn't moved since Kevin plopped him on the pull out couch; his body in the same, uncomfortable position.

"Sami..." Kevin muttered, "Wake your ass up!"

Nothing... Not even a twitch.

"Sami, you asshole... Wake up!" Kevin said a little louder.

This time he kind of budged but not enough for Kevin's liking. He kicked the sofa, jolting much more on a rise from Sami. He moaned and groaned, probably from his head pounding than anything else. Kevin could see that Sami had opened his eyes, blinking a couple times.

Sami was frightened by the sight of Kevin staring over him that he went to yell, but the pounding of his head had him groaning and squeezing his eyes shut. Kevin couldn't keep it together; he knew waking up early to scare hungover Sami awake was worth it.

"What the hell do you want?!" Sami groaned, as frustrated with life as ever.

"I'm being a great friend in making sure you're still alive."

"Wait, wait, wait," Sami mumbled, attempting to sit up, "Why the hell are you in my room? At my place?"

"Uh... Man, you really were fucked up last night," Kevin laughed.

"I remember some stuff," Sami defended even though the entire night was a blur. He remembered getting the bar with Cesaro and sucking back two beers and a shot with the Swiss on a bet. But what else?

"Oh god!" He shouted, his encounter with Leah front and centre.

"Yep," Kevin nodded.

Sami was freaking out. He could only remember Leah showing up with Seth and his girlfriend... He might have talked to her seeing as he remembered the comment he made about her new hair colour. But nothing else. "What the hell did I say? What did I do?"

"Well... For starters, you got down right sloppy, you alcoholic," Kevin scolded.

"What happened?!"

"You almost fell on your face in front everyone... That's how drunk you were. Leah wanted for us to take you home but you kept tellin' her how nice she was and how you didn't deserve it."

"Wait, that doesn't sound so bad..."

Kevin was laughing again. "Do you remember tellin' her how much you fucked up and that you LOVE her?"

Sami's face dropped almost to the floor. "How did you know that?"

"'Cause Leah told us this morning... She's staying with us, remember? Cesaro dropped her off late last night."

"Cesaro?!"

"Jesus Christ, Sam... You honestly don't remember shit."

Sami hid his face. Leah basically had an outing with Cesaro, at a bar... He probably charmed the pants right off of her and he hated to think about it.

"Just wondering... Has it occurred to you yet that Leah, your ex-girlfriend who you still LOVE, was at the bar with Cesaro till 3 in the morning?" Kevin pressed.

Sami groaned.

"I mean... Cesaro has that charm. I've seen plenty of women swoon over him countless times..."

"Shut... Up!" Sami muttered, throwing his pillow in Kevin's face. He didn't even want to think about THAT. Since Kevin revealed that Leah was visiting, Sami had this fabricated fantasy that maybe he could rekindle something. He was hopeful. But hearing Cesaro linked to Leah's name killed every last bit of hope.

"Goddamn... What if she slept with Cesaro?"

"Then we'll never hear the end of it 'cause he'll bug the shit out of Seth over it," Kevin said, extending his hand.

"Come on... You need some coffee and food... Becky's orders."

x X x

Sami wasn't much for embarrassment. He could deal with it and usually did, but having to face Leah after his drunken ramblings the night before left Sami traumatized. He delayed leaving the bathroom, splashing his face full of water over and over again. "You can do this," he whispered, psyching himself up, "No pressure..."

"Well, good morning. Or should I say, good afternoon," Becky greeted once Sami finally made it into the kitchen. There was only one person missing... Leah.

"She's outside, taking a call," Kevin said, noticing Sami's wandering eyes.

"Oh," Sami mumbled, taking the cup of coffee Becky was handing him.

"Want something to eat?" She asked.

Sami shrugged. "Think I gotta get something outta the way first... I should probably apologize to her for last night."

"For being a drunken idiot?" Becky asked, "And pouring your heart out?"

"Yeah... Basically."

"Well... She's all yours," Kevin said, pointing to the patio where Leah stood, chatting on her phone.

Sami sucked in a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the conversation that ensued. He opened the screen door, all the while Leah had her back towards him. Stepping out onto the patio, Sami carefully shut the door. He contemplated his next move; whether to sit on the steps of stay in his place. He hadn't thought his whole strategy out properly... Sami didn't even know what to say or how to say it.

"Okay, yeah, no problem... Okay thanks," Leah said and all of a sudden, Sami was scrambling for some kind of exclamation but he was at a loss for words as Leah turned around.

"Hey," she smiled, shaking her head, "Feeling okay?"

Sami slowly nodded. He sorta was since his vocabulary slowly came back. "Uh... Could be better," he uttered, clearing his throat. As much as the hangover lingered, the upset feeling in his stomach slowly subsided enough for him to confidently carry on a conversation.

"What got into you last night? I've never seen you so drunk... Ever," Leah laughed, combing her fingers through her beautiful blonde and brunette locks. Sami was for a second, mesmerized with how stunning she looked; no make-up, hair still dampened from a shower. It brought him back, to a more simpler time when she was actually in his life.

"Uh," he stammered, "I still don't know... But I'm sorry for whatever happened or whatever I said... I still don't really know what I said."

Leah smiled, folding her arms across her chest. "Well... A lot of it was to me and very questionable."

"Yeah..."

"You said you still loved me."

There was that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach rising again. He couldn't just flat out admit that he really did still love her. He hadn't seen her in over a year and that would have been too forward, in his opinion. But how could he deny the truth otherwise?

"Yeah..." Sami said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I guess you have an act for professing your love in not so ideal situations, Sam."

He chuckled knowing exactly what she meant. A shiver ran up his spine, reminiscing about their very first night together when Seth and Paige were out, unable to interrupt like so many times before. "I guess you can say I'm spontaneous?"

"Guess so," Leah agreed, "But you don't need to apologize... I get it. We didn't quite end on the right terms."

"I'm not bitter about it or anything," Sami clarified, "We just never had the chance to really talk about what happened."

"I know... Till now."

 _So she wanted to talk as much as he wanted to._

"I feel like this is something we should get into without Kevin and Becky around... Nothing good ever comes out of having our friends around."

Leah nodded. "I agree... Well, I'm free tonight. I need something to get out of seeing Seth's place."

"Dinner with me can be the perfect distraction since I take it you don't like Kailyn," Sami suggested. He knew Seth's new girlfriend wasn't well liked among their group of friends and it wasn't a surprise his own sister disliked her.

"That sounds nice. It's been forever since I went out anywhere," relieved she now had a viable explanation as to why she couldn't make it to Seth's.

"So it's a date... Kind of," Sami chuckled.

"If it'll get me out of going to Seth's, then it's a date."


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the neglect! The life of somebody who gets caught up with other projects... I apologize! But I hope you enjoy this one! I sure did :) Lemme know what you think; I love hearing it all no matter what it may be! As always, I do not own anything but my character Leah! Enjoy guys!

/

"Wait, wait, wait... You're going out to dinner with Sami?"

Seth was still a little lost after hearing Leah's change of plans. He wasn't really expecting much of a Leah and Sami reunion since the last time they'd ever seen each other; her new plans for Wednesday night a bit of a shock.

"Yeah I am... It might be my only time to actually see him before this week is up. We have some things we need to talk about... I'm sorry I can't see you and Kail tonight."

"No, no, it's okay... I just think its a little weird you're going out to dinner with your ex-boyfriend who you haven't seen in almost two years..."

Yeah, it was a little unconventional and all but not entirely unheard of. Leah and Sami really did have loads to talk about; mainly their failed relationship.

"Well... I think we both need closure," Leah reasoned, "You know things didn't end the way they were supposed to..."

Seth had a funny look on his face. "How was it supposed to end exactly?"

"Anything but the way it did," Leah said quietly, regretting everything about the night in question.

"I never said one word to him, Seth... I literally just up and left; packed my bags and I was gone the next morning for New York. And texting Sami, telling him we were officially broken up doesn't count..."

"Sounds like you're regretting a lot... So am I," Seth pointed out, wrapping his arm around his little sister. A huge part of him felt stupid and responsible for Sami's mistakes. If he hadn't joined in with Kevin, setting that infamous bet in motion, maybe things would be different... But then again, maybe Sami wouldn't have taken such a leap of faith to begin with.

"I know, in a way, I was responsible... But Sami never meant to hurt you and I know that for a fact... You know the kid still loves you. I have a good feeling about that..."

"Oh yeah? What do your Seth senses tell ya?" Leah giggled. He ruffled her hair- the absolute thing she hated for which he received a piercing nudge in the ribs.

"Ow, okay, okay, I'll never do that again... But come on, I should know first hand that one of my best friends is still in love with my sister."

"Tell me."

"Well, either he sucks at picking up chicks or he's still hung up on you."

"Seth..."

"He hasn't even tried... Besides he was in such a bad place with you guys breaking up and then moving to Florida on top of that. The guy was miserable and I think he still is. So trust me, I know Sami ain't over you... And I'll prove it to you."

Seth was way too confident and Leah had a hard time understanding why.

"How?"

"Go out with him tonight," Seth ordered, "Like you are... But don't forget to mention Cesaro."

Leah gave Seth a questionable look, sure her brother had gone absolutely bonkers. "Cesaro? Why Cesaro?"

"'Cause you stayed at the bar with him last night while everyone went home... Everyone's jealous of Cesaro no matter what he does, including Sami... That'll just crush Sami just a bit, kinda like softening up even more, but it'll be good for you... You can use that."

"Seth... You've lost your damn mind. How about I just go about this the old fashioned way and tell Sami how much I still love him and wanna be with him?"

Seth was surprised even though he sort of had an inkling. "You still love him?"

Leah sighed. It was hard talking to her brother about her love life and usually embarrassing. She was sure Seth didn't like hearing anything about it, as much as he didn't like anyone courting for his little sister.

"Yes, Seth... I still love Sami," Leah admitted, "And while we're at it... The only reason I came here was to see him."

Seth's jaw dropped. "You mean, the only reason you came down here was to see Sami? What about me?! I'm your flesh and blood!"

"Sorry, Seth," Leah giggled, "But the heart wants what it wants... Tell me you wouldn't do the same if it were Kail."

Her brother's girlfriend's name lingered on her tongue, leaving a horrible taste in her mouth. But she was quite surprised she mentioned another, which sorta slipped out.

"Or Paige?"

Seth sighed. He knew it was only a matter of time when he'd have the dreaded conversation with his sister. There wasn't much talk of Paige after the break up, nor was there any chance. For while Leah took Paige's side since her brother turned out to be a two timing douche bag.

"Guess you never heard it from my side," Seth said quietly.

"What can you possibly say about you and Paige that'll have me siding with you?"

"Honestly, nothing... I admit, I was a dog for cheating... But that doesn't mean when she left to go back home, I didn't contemplate running after her," Seth revealed.

"Actually... I did. But I only made it to the airport in New York, waiting for my connection when she Face Timed me, pleading for me to come back here... She didn't want anything to do with me. Told me she never wanted to see my face again and threatened to flush her ring down the toilet."

"Damn," Leah sighed, the heaviness of her brother's confession weighing heavy, "I didn't know that."

"Nobody does... It wasn't my proudest moment." Seth could feel the wave of regret and disappointment wash over him like it had for ages now.

"So what're you trying to say? Are you trying to scare me because I basically flew all the way here to see Sami?" Leah questioned.

Seth shook his head. It was anything but that. "I'm letting you know that you made it a lot further than I ever did... Sami's in the same state as you and as a matter of fact, he's just a couple of blocks away. There's no excuses... And even if there were, taking a leap of faith is better than nothing."

Leah nodded. Seth was a wise man. She'd take her brother's advice; having more of an advantage than he ever had trying to win Paige back.

"Can I ask you something?"

Leah needed to know one thing and she didn't know how her brother would take her curiosity.

"Do you ever think about you and Paige and what kind of life you would have had together?"

It was out there; a question she so desperately wanted an answer to. Everyone had a different vision before the big move to Florida, Leah included. She always wondered what Seth and Paige's wedding would have been like and their life to follow.

Seth seemed a little stumped and a part of him didn't want to answer for the sake of his new girlfriend. But it was indeed a question that dwelled on Seth's mind.

"I do," he admitted, "Paige was the first girl I ever loved... I think I'll always think about her."

"Fair enough," Leah whispered, leaving it at that just as Kail walked through the front door of the apartment. For a moment, Leah pictured Paige in Kail's place; as if she were reliving the past. Paige coming home and kissing Seth on the cheek was far better than Kail throwing herself all over Seth.

"Well... I'll leave you too it," Leah said, happy to leave the two, "I'll see you later Seth. Take care Kail."

Seth nodded. He couldn't even say goodbye.

Paige had been implanted into his brain, thanks to Leah. Kali's touch wasn't enough to break that raven haired woman's hold which had Seth reminiscing of old times. Truth be told, he regretted everything; the cheating, the break up, but more than ever, letting her walk away.

Damn Leah... Now she got him thinking what life with Paige would have been like it he hadn't royally screwed up. Maybe they'd have kids... Anything to fill the void of his big empty house.

Shaking his head, Seth needed to get out of his funk. He couldn't think of another woman while his current girlfriend hung off his beck. No matter how much he still loved Paige, he couldn't bare breaking another girl's heart.

x X x

Sami had never been so nervous in his life. It was a miracle he was able to drive his car to the restaurant without crashing; his palms so slick from nervous sweat. He must have looked at his wrist watch a million times while at the table for two, waiting on Leah who was now ten minutes late.

Worry and panic set it and Sami did the best he could not to look it. Was he supposed to look like a jackass and wait on Leah or was there a sorta procedure to follow incase of being stood up? Then he thought about it... She wouldn't have stood him up, especially since he was her way of getting out of a dinner date with Seth and Kail. She made that perfectly clear... But then again, he didn't count on her actually leaving a year and a half ago without a word.

"Oh Jesus Christ," Sami mumbled to himself, about ready to dump his glass of ice water over his head. Maybe downing the two glasses of wine for himself and Leah would suffice too. Sami tried to break down why he was so nervous. Fear of rejection was one as he continued to sit across from an empty chair... And then came the idea that he was waiting for his ex-girlfriend who he hurt and humiliated in the past.

"She's not coming," he told himself, dead set on the notion. He wouldn't blame her either. After their reunion the other night and how much he revealed while intoxicated was enough to scare off any ex-girlfriend.

"Oh God... Oh God... Wait... She's actually here?"

Sami could spot Leah at the hostess' post, chatting. From where he sat, he could see her perfectly. She was beautiful; her hair sleek and in a pony tail, her body adorned in a tight, little black dress. Again, the little voice inside his head kept yapping; belittling Sami for being such an idiot in ever losing someone like Leah.

Both Leah and the hostess continued engaging in conversation, and he got a kick out of the girl pulling out her phone for a selfie. He guessed the hostess knew exactly who Leah was, as did most of the world as she was an up and coming model.

It felt like forever as Sami waited but it wasn't as bad. For now he could somewhat catch his breath and relax. But it didn't last for long once the hostess lead Leah through the maze of tables and other patrons to the table Sami sat at. He exhaled heavily, thankful the noise masked by clanking and cheering from a few tables down.

It was happening. Leah stood at the chair, smiling happily at Sami who was a lot paler than usual. He remembered his manners though... Sami stood to his feet, the hostess returning to her post. "Hi," Sami breathed.

"Hey," Leah greeted as Sami pulled out her chair for her to sit, "Sorry... She wanted a picture."

"No problem, supermodel," Sami smiled.

"Thank you," Leah said, sitting in her seat as Sami sat back in his.

"You look good... I mean great," Sami complimented, stumbling over his choice of words a bit.

"Thanks again... So... This place is so nice... And you clean up nicely too, Sam."

He shrugged. He couldn't take any credit compared to Leah. "Thankfully I have a very patient roommate who doesn't mind suit shopping... He loved it actually."

"It looks good on you... I haven't seen you in anything like this since prom."

Sami chuckled; the true horror of grade 12 prom revisited.

"Jesus... Kevin was not okay with me taking his sister."

"He didn't even know till you and Sarah showed up together... I'm pretty sure he wanted to punch your lights out too."

"Believe it or not, he actually threatened my life after we got there... He refused me driving her home... You know, I can't even be within two feet of her to this day and I swear Kevin goes nuts."

"You scarred him for life."

"Who did you go with again?" Sami asked, opening up a menu.

"Dean..." Leah answered but after learning Sami had a crush on her since grade 9, she wished it were him.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that."

"I wish somebody else would have asked me... Maybe then I would have gotten to dance instead of taking care of a drunken idiot all night."

Sami and Leah locked eyes. She was talking about him and he wasn't that oblivious to catch on. "I would have if I wasn't some wimpy, skinny looking kid. Even though there isn't much of a difference now."

Leah smiled. "That's my favourite thing about you, Sami... You haven't changed much since high school."

"I don't know if that's really a compliment or not..."

"I mean, I think that's why we were such good friends for so long... You've always stayed true to yourself. I've always liked that about you."

"Well, I guess I'll take that as a compliment then."

Sami chuckled, looking over Leah's shoulder as he spotted another person snapping a quick photo their way. "You're really popular in the state of Florida," he said, motioning behind her.

"Another one?"

He nodded. "I can just see the headlines tomorrow... _'Leah Rollins seen out on date with some ginger haired wrestler.'_ "

"I wonder what they'd all say if they found out we actually did date a a year and a half ago..."

"That long, huh?"

"Mhmm... Feels like forever, doesn't it?"

"I guess... But sometimes it feels like we were together just yesterday. It just goes to show how quickly things can change."

"Yeah... Everything changed a lot."

"So where do we start?" Leah asked, ready to dive deep into their heaping mountain of issues.

"Agreed... Well, how about the way things ended?"

"That's one hell of a starting point," Leah pointed out, "Hmm... Well, I regret everything about walking out on you. But I was angry."

"I know. I've accepted it... But it hurt, having you leave," Sami admitted like he was reliving the night Leah walked away.

"It hurt walking away... But I admit it was a heat of the moment kind of thing... I really did love you. It's not like I wanted to leave."

"But it's not like it was for nothing," Sami pointed out, "You made something of yourself by going to New York."

Leah shook her head. "But I left a part of me with you."

Sami's heart began to beat at full speed as did Leah's. It was now or never. Just like Seth had said about taking a leap of faith. Leah had flown to Florida, cancelled gigs just to see Sami... Hoping to rekindle whatever she could from the rubble of their relationship.

"You're going to think I'm nuts," Leah began, sucking in a huge breath. She was going for it; telling Sami the truth behind her spontaneous trip to Florida.

"I came here to see you... Sure, seeing Becky and Kevin and Oli is nice too, but you're the reason I'm here," Leah revealed, trying her hardest to read the expression from Sami's face. She was always so good at picking out his emotions but she was stuck. He looked like a cross between confused and skeptical; neither one she imagined.

"I'm serious," she said quietly, taking an interest at her wine glass rather than looking Sami in the eyes. She could feel herself shrivel, as if she needed to hide from Sami. It seemed like he didn't believe or had a hard time doing so. Leah couldn't bare the awkwardness, especially in a crowded restaurant filled with fans of them both.

"So lemme get this straight," Sami said, trying to grasp Leah's big reveal, "You're saying you came all this way from New York to Florida just to see me?"

"Surprise..." Leah said quietly, unsure of Sami's reaction. She didn't know if he was stunned or upset... The entire conversation could have flipped upside down for all she knew. It was becoming more and more uncomfortable as time placed while Sami still didn't speak. Worry set in and Leah quickly regretted everything with the urge to run away from embarrassment.

"Uh..." Sami uttered, collecting his words and rearranging what he wanted to say as if it were a puzzle.

"Sorry... It's just, that's probably the best thing I've ever heard... I was somebody's reason to put their life on hold."

"You were," Leah agreed, "There wasn't a day that went by without regret for how I left... I was so happy with you and I think if I forgave and forgot Seth and Kevin's stupidity, than I would have already been here in Florida with you."

"Leah..." Sami mumbled lowly. He was at a loss. His eyes began to water and Leah was expecting the worse.

"I... I'm just," Sami tried to get out by he couldn't produce any words. He was left completely silent, for the first time in his life.

"You weren't expecting that..."

"Honestly no... This entire time I thought I lost you forever. But here you are, sitting in front of me. I never thought it would happen after what happened... I'm just, happy," Sami went on, "There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't thought about you, Lee. I've gone about it a million times over in my head; if only I went about the beginning of our relationship differently. It was never about that stupid bet, though. I've loved you since we were teenagers... I just needed a bit of motivation courtesy of Kevin and Seth to even land a chance with you."

"Sam... I would have fallen in love with you without that bet."

"I know that now... But, question is, do you still love me like I love you?" Sami asked, laying it all on the line. He reached over the table, grabbing for Leah's hand. He stared into her eyes, awaiting the answer to his question that he already knew.

Leah smiled, rubbing her thumb against his hand, "I've never stopped."

Sami would have jumped across the table in an embrace with Leah if it weren't for the waiter who appeared, ready to take their order. But food was out of the question for both; not when there was much more catching up to do.

"Suddenly, I'm not so hungry anymore," Leah said quietly.

Sami nodded, a smirk on his face. "Pizza or Chinese food at my apartment is more of our thing."

Leah and Sami left the restaurant together, hand in hand; reconnected. As soon as Sami had her in the parking lot, he quickly snaked his arms around her waist. His lips crashed onto hers; something he no longer had to dream of doing. Leah was eager to kiss him back with much more force, letting her fingers graze through his hair and resting at the back of his neck.

The way his tongue parted Leah's lips made her crazy. She wasn't as quiet with the moans seeping from her lips since they were outside with hardly anyone around.

Just like Sami, Leah awaited for this moment for so long; forever it seemed. And it was finally happening... Back in Sami's embrace.

"Come home with me," he mumbled against her lips, unable to stop himself from kissing her, "And no, it's not because I wanna do **that**..."

"What if I want to? Because of **that**?" Leah tried. She was serious which Sami didn't take too seriously himself at first till he looked into her eyes.

"Sex or not," Leah whispered, her gaze boring deep, "I missed you so damn much, Sam."

"You'd think I'd say no to sex?" Sami laughed.

"Thought maybe you'd be against it... We saw each other for the first time in almost two years yesterday and now I want to sleep with you," Leah said, making a face as to how ridiculous it actually sounded. She wasn't usually so forward with her intimate life, not since her first hookup with Dean. But with Sami, she simply missed the closeness.

"Well... It's a one up against Cesaro," Sami shrugged.

Leah smiled, unable to contain her laughter. Seth was right, indeed. Sami was jealous of Cesaro.

"I've got a secret to tell you," she whispered, "I never slept with Cesaro... He was nice and all but truth be told after you left, I did too."

Sami was so relieved the Swiss hadn't gotten to Leah before him. His charm hadn't overpowered her like it had on so many other woman before. Sami felt kind of liberated; no longer tortured over the idea of Leah and Cesaro.

"Thank God," he sighed, "Honestly I don't even think I could have competed with him."

"Well, guess what? You kind of did... And in the end, you won, Sami," she laughed, pressing her lips against his in reassurance.

"Ready to get outta here?" she whispered.

Sami was ready... Man, was he more than just ready.

"Hell yeah, I am..."


End file.
